Keishicho
by HauR
Summary: La justicia ha llegado a la metrópoli y ha llegado con tacones, minifalda y un par de... ovarios bien puestos. Shizuru tiene la meta de salir airosa en su misión que no es precisamente la de servir y proteger al ciudadano, el problema es que su equipo de trabajo tiene otros ideales.
1. Chapter 1

- "_Kuga, quedas en suspensión sin goce de sueldo hasta nuevo aviso"_

- "_¡Pero...!"_

- "_No te quiero cerca de Shibuya ni de broma. ¿Quedó claro?"_

- "_Sí jefe..."_

- "_¿Cómo fue?"_

- "_Inspector Kuga"_

**KEISHICHO**

_***Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department – MPD***_

**Capítulo 1**

"_**Keishicho"**_

- "_Estoy en casa"_

- "_¡Y-yuuichi! Llegaste temprano"_

- "_Y veo que estás acompañada..."_

- "_No pude decirle que no..."_

- "_Sí, sí, vi su moto allá afuera. ¡Cielos! ¿Cuándo va a sentar cabeza esta mujer?"_

- "_No seas así, Natsuki no la ha tenido fácil"_

- "_Ya, quita esa cara. ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿Costillas rotas, herida con arma blanca o quizás de fuego...?_

- "_Unas cuantas puntadas en la frente..."_

- "_Dime que no voy a tener que dormir en el sillón otra vez..."_

- "_..."_

- "_¡Mai!"_

- "_Será sólo por esta noche, lo prometo"_

- "_Voy a darle las buenas noches a Yuuto, hablaremos mañana por la mañana"_

- "_Eres el mejor"_

Mi nombre es Tate Mai, tengo veinticinco años de edad y cinco de casada. Abandoné la carrera de gastronomía cuando Yuuichi pidió mi mano en matrimonio y al darme cuenta de que tendría un hijo sietemesino; desde entonces llevamos una vida sin comodidades aunque tranquila. Yuuichi es un maestro en una primaria local, no gana el sueldo de su vida pero nos da lo suficiente para que los tres vivamos tranquilamente. Yuuichi, Natsuki y yo, estudiamos juntos en Fuuka, lugar en donde todos crecimos hasta la preparatoria, después cada quien agarró un camino distinto.

Natsuki decidió seguir el ejemplo de su padre, se inscribió a la academia de policía y en cuanto salió, su padre se encargó de que trabajara a su lado en la comandancia de Shibuya. El problema con Natsuki es que la muerte de su madre la ha tenido trastornada desde muy niña. Ella llegó a Fuuka para vivir con una vieja tía quien cuidó de Natsuki en vez de su papá. El padre de Natsuki era un oficial de alto rango en Tokio, su trabajo es muy peligroso y no quería perder también a Natsuki. Saeko-san, la mamá de Natsuki, fue asesinada en su hogar de Nishitama cuando el papá de Natsuki se encontraba en un operativo en la metrópoli. Natsuki salvó la vida de milagro, aunque a veces ella solía decir que estaba más muerta que viva.

Con esa idea en la cabeza creció Natsuki, jamás nadie la sacó de su error, así fue como decidió volverse policía para atrapar a los asesinos de su madre. Natsuki creció con un rencor hacia su padre, culpándolo a él por el fallecimiento de Saeko-san y por no haber atrapado nunca a sus asesinos. Desde entonces Natsuki siempre se ha visto envuelta en una serie de problemas y en cosas muy peligrosas. Cada vez que ella es suspendida, golpeada o simplemente hace un berrinche, maneja horas en su motocicleta para venir hasta Kioto, donde nosotros vivimos. ¿Qué hago yo en Kioto? La abuela de Yuuichi murió hace un par de años y decidió heredarle la casa donde ahora vivimos, la cual debo reconocer es, algo que con su sueldo de académico jamás podríamos pagar.

- "_¿Está enojado?"_ - Preguntó la susodicha.

- "_No, está algo cansado del trabajo. No nos molestará"_

- "_Debe estar enojado, ha esperado una jornada laboral completa, mas horas extras para dormir con su esposa, para al final encontrar que su nicho matrimonial se encuentra mancillado con mi sangre"_

- "_Te estás volviendo muy dramática"_

- "_Sólo establezco los hechos"_

- "_¿Duele mucho?"_

- "_Nada que cinco pastillas más no quiten"_

- "_Estás tomando demasiados medicamentos, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor..."_

- "_Pamplinas, me encuentro de maravilla"_

- "_¿Cómo te fueron a dar un botellazo?"_

- "_No sé, esquivé la silla, la navaja, las uñas de la prostituta pero nunca vi la botella"_

- "_Natsuki, tienes que dejar de hacerte eso"_

- "_Sólo estaba haciendo investigación de campo"_

- "_Pero te metes en muchos problemas y le causas más a tu padre"_

- "_Mi padre es un cobarde"_

- "_Aún así te quiere y siempre trata de protegerte"_

- "_Si me quisiera como dice me dejaría revisar los expedientes de la investigación sobre la muerte de mamá"_

- "_Tal vez él piensa que hay que dejar descansar a los muertos"_

- "_Tal vez los muertos no quieran descansar aún"_

- "_Natsuki, como madre te digo que no creo que Saeko-san esté muy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo"_

- "_¿Sí? Bueno, ella no está aquí para sacarme de mi error"_

- "_Eres tan necia, búscate un novio"_

- "_Deja de fastidiar"_

- "_Sólo digo la verdad, cásate, forma una familia o vive en unión libre; pero deja de hacer tonterías"_

- "_¿Ya no me quieres?"_

- "_¡No me chantajees con esa carita!"_

- "_Prometo que mañana no sabrás de mí, me iré y nunca volveré a molestarte a ti ni a tu maridito"_

- "_¡Natsuki! Si te llegas a desaparecer de mi vida jamás te lo perdonaré"_

- "_No entiendo por qué, pero me duele mucho la cabeza para tratar de psicoanalizarte. Buenas noches Mai"_

- "_Buenas noches Natsuki"_

La noche fue larga y tortuosa, al parecer el viejo hábito de Natsuki de hablar dormida no ha desaparecido, mas aún, el de llorar tampoco. En sus sueños, Natsuki revive el momento una y otra vez en el que Saeko-san perdió la vida, al mismo tiempo que llora y lamenta su pérdida. A veces me pregunto si el encontrar a los asesinos de Saeko-san realmente curará el dolor de Natsuki o si sería mejor llevarla a un psicólogo. Dudo mucho que la venganza sea la solución pero si no me equivoco, el papá de Natsuki ya ha intentado anteriormente la vía médica. Incluso él se opuso fuertemente a que Natsuki aplicara para entrar a la academia de policía, sin embargo los exámenes psicométricos de Natsuki salieron normales, aparte de tener una buena calificación en su examen de ingreso.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, la susodicha dejó de lloriquear y comenzó a roncar, dejándome un par de horas de sueño medianamente tranquilas. A las seis de la mañana ya le estaba dando su desayuno a Yuuichi, él tampoco se veía bien, supongo que el dormir en el sillón no ha de haber sido una experiencia fantástica tampoco. Una vez acabado su desayuno, Yuuichi se retiró a tomar el autobús para llegar a tiempo a la escuela y así continuar un día más en nuestra rutinaria vida. Consideré la idea de despertar a Natsuki pero finalmente decidí no hacerlo, hablaría con ella en cuanto despertara. Finalmente antes de que yo cavilara bien lo que iba a decirle el teléfono comenzó a sonar, siendo el mismo Kuga Kazuhiko quien amablemente me pidiera que despertara a Natsuki para hablar con ella.

Natsuki, de no muy buena gana, se levantó y aceptó tomar la llamada de su padre, mientras engullía con toda grosería los alimentos que le había preparado para desayunar. Para no perder la concentración en su tarea, Natsuki puso el teléfono en altavoz, de esa forma yo escuché la charla entre padre e hija.

- "_**Oi Natsuki"** - _Suena mucho como ella.

- "_¿Qué pasa? Digo, ya me suspendiste, ¿faltó algo más jefe?"_

- "_**Deja el sarcasmo para tus días menstruales"**_

- "_¡Disculpa! No me tengo la culpa de ser mujer"_

- "_**¿Quieres comportarte como una mujer entonces? Pareces una niña"**_

- "_¡A quién llamas niña!"_

- "_**¡No seas revoltosa entonces!"**_

- "_Si vas a despedirme dilo ya, estoy en medio de algo aquí"_

- "_**No voy a despedirte Natsuki, tus días de rebeldía acabaron"**_

- "_Si no me estás despidiendo..."_

- "_**Recibí una llamada de parte del Comisario General, Natsuki, ellos quieren que vayas a Chiyoda"**_

- "_¿Y qué demonios voy a hacer a ese lugar?"_

- "_**Parece que tienen pensado mandarte a las oficinas centrales de la..."**_

- "_¡Renuncio antes!"_

- "_**Natsuki, si no vas puedo perder mi empleo"**_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_**Los rumores de tus... técnicas, han llegado a oídos del superintendente general, habló de un castigo..."**_

- "_Natsuki" - _ Intervine_ - "Creo que será mejor que vayas, pidas un disculpa y escuches tu sentencia"_

- "_Mai"_

- "_No puede ser tan malo, lo peor es que te despidan y tú ya no quieres seguir en el oficio, ¿no?"_

- "_Bueno, si lo vemos así"_

- "_**Mai-san, no cabe duda de que usted es una mujer muy sensata. Ojala Natsuki aprendiera algo de usted"**_

- "_¡Papá!"_

- "_**Se la encargo por favor"**_

- "_¡Colgó!" - _Gritó muy irritada Natsuki.

- "_¿Acaso quieres que yo vaya contigo?"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Que te entregue cual niña chiquita a las puertas del colegio..."_

- "_¡Te entendí! La respuesta es no, puedo ir sola"_

- "_Bien, sabía que harías lo correcto"_

Después del momento familiar, Natsuki no pronunció palabra alguna y se la pasó meditabunda todo el desayuno. Terminando sus alimentos, anunció que se daría un baño para finalmente dirigirse a su departamento de Shibuya y empacar sus cosas. Mientras Natsuki se relajaba en mi bañera, decidí recoger los platos, lavarlos y arreglar el cuarto de Yuuto-kun, pero en lo que comenzaba mi tarea alguien tocaba a la puerta de la casa. Al abrir la puerta, una mujer con una sonrisa enigmática, cabello almendrado y con unas gafas D&G, se presentaba ante mí como Fujino Shizuru, quien había venido a recoger a **Kuga-keibu**. No la invité a entrar pero ella se metió, empecé a despotricar por su intrusión y no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Natsuki se apareció en mi sala, en ropa interior y en posición de ataque.

- "_¡Mai atrás!"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" - _Inquirió Natsuki a la intrusa.

- "_Me temo que no nos conocemos, he sido enviada para llevarte a las oficinas de la **MPD** en Chiyoda"_

- "_Tu nombre"_

- "_Fujino Shizuru, de la **Oficina de Seguridad Pública de Tokio**"_

- "_¿Fujino?"_

- "_**Fujino-keishicho**, tu superior de ahora en adelante"_

* * *

_**N/A:** Y así damos inicio a una nueva temporada de HauR... Ok, ok, prometí retirarme pero es que estoy aburrida. Ahora bien, este capítulo fue extremadamente corto en comparación de lo que venía haciendo por una simple razón, es una historia que comencé a escribir dos años atrás y que nunca terminé. Lo bueno es que llevo algunos capítulos adelantados por lo que semanalmente no habrán retrasos, lo malo es que sigo atorada en el mismo donde me quedé, pero espero poder culminarlo ahora. Hasta entonces...  
_

**Keibu**: Inspector._  
_

**MPD:** Metropolitan Police Department ó Keishicho, es como se le conoce a la fuerza policiaca de Japón que trabaja en conjunto con la Agencia Nacional de Policía (**NPA**), ambos pertenecientes al sistema judicial de Japón. Como dato cultural, el edificio se encuentra en la metrópoli de Tokio y está dividida en varios burós ó departamentos.

**Oficina de Seguridad Pública de Tokio**: Uno de los burós de los que hablaba, son considerados como el FBI japonés aunque en realidad este departamento es más bien una brigada especial de la defensa nacional.

**Keishicho:** Literalmente Superintendente en Jefe, es un alto rango si se lo preguntan.


	2. Chapter 2

- "_¿Estás consciente de la responsabilidad que esto conlleva?"_

- "_Lo estoy"_

- "_Y aún así pretendes seguir con el plan"_

- "_Lo que sea necesario"_

- "_Es una empresa destinada al fracaso"_

- "_Eso es lo que ustedes piensan"_

- "_Entonces tú piensas poder con Kuga"_

- "_No sólo con Kuga, sino con cualquiera que se atraviese en mi camino"_

- "_Entonces no hay nada más que decir, a partir de este momento estarás a prueba, si fracasas..."_

- "_No fracasaré, les demostraré a todos ustedes de lo que soy capaz"_

- "_Correcto Shizuru, a partir de ahora estás al mando del equipo"_

- "_Ookini... Comisario General Fujino"_

**KEISHICHO**

_***Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio - MPD***_

**Capítulo 2**

"_**La crema y nata de la MPD"**_

Toda hija única lleva el peso del apellido familiar a cuestas, no tenemos competencia puesto que no existen hermanos o hermanas con quienes pelear el título del favorito, pero quizás contrario al pensamiento popular, el ser único es lo que te hace ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente. Por ser único tienes que ser el mejor, si bien no compites contra alguien de tu misma sangre, sí lo haces con todos los demás. Al ser la única, llevé el peso de ser la mejor de la clase, la mejor de la generación y por qué no, la mejor en todo.

Tal situación ha tenido sus ventajas y sus desventajas, la ventaja de acostumbrarse a ser la primera en todo, a destacar de entre la muchedumbre y a aspirar a un nivel mucho mayor del obtenido; la desventaja es que al acostumbrarme a ser la primera, nunca soporté estar por debajo de nadie, aplíquese a cualquier campo. Decidí entonces tomar las riendas de mi vida a muy corta edad, si bien satisfice los caprichos de mamá al educarme tradicionalmente como toda buena dama de Kioto, también estudié como loca en Kiodai, para finalmente ingresar a la academia de policía de Tokio y ascender en el escalafón burocrático del organigrama.

Es así como al pasar de los años, he logrado llegar al nivel de Jefe Superintendente de la policía metropolitana de Tokio. Lamentablemente la Agencia Nacional de Japón no me ha admitido aún en sus filas más especializadas, a pesar de mi nivel y mi experiencia e inclusive, a pesar de ser de los pocos alumnos de intercambio que han tenido la oportunidad de enriquecerse en el **FBI**. Una de las probables razones por las que se me han truncado mis aspiraciones a un cargo de mayor importancia es seguramente mi condición de mujer, sin embargo no llegué tan lejos para ver como pasan los años sin que yo ascienda. Es así como llegué a un último acuerdo con el Comisario General Fujino, quien además de ser el policía de más alto rango de todos, resulta ser mi abuelo.

El trato es muy simple, debo mantener controlado a un grupo específicamente destinado para el fracaso, un equipo de policías quienes han tenido problemas en todos los escuadrones en donde han estado. Estos '_ronin_' quienes vienen de todos lados y de ninguno en especial, se han caracterizado por ser el dolor de cabeza de la MPD, pero de entre todos ellos me han asignado a una persona en especial, su nombre es Kuga Natsuki, la oveja negra de la MPD. La detective Kuga, es una mujer de unos veintiséis años, soltera, hija única, de temperamento explosivo y con altas tendencias terroristas.

Su fama va desde la región de Kanto hasta Kansai, siendo ahí donde por vez primera le he oído mencionar entre mis condiscípulos de Kioto, quienes la definen como un prodigio pero de mal genio, aparte de ser apodada la princesa de hielo de la MPD, en sus inicios. Al tenerla de frente puedo ver que su fama es justificada, ya que Kuga-han es sin duda una mujer muy atractiva, de ojos esmeralda y cabello cobalto. Tiene un cuerpo sumamente atlético que al estar cubierto tan solo de una fina lencería, denota un físico que gustosamente probaría en una sesión intensiva de combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Ara.

- "_No comprendo" - _Respondió la susodicha _- "Acaban de avisarme todavía, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?"_

- "_Porque tú eres una de las razones por las que me han transferido de Kioto a Chiyoda, Kuga-keibu"_

- "_Enséñame tu placa o te sacaré a golpes"_

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _Gritó la pelirroja _- "No seas majadera"_

- "_¿Cómo sé que está diciendo la verdad? Hasta donde yo sé no tengo instrucciones de tener un superior a quien reportarme" - _Respondió la detective.

- "_Tranquila Kuga-keibu, calma tu paranoia con mi placa" _

Acto seguido, le enseñé mi identificación a Kuga-han para que se calmara y relajase esa postura ofensiva que llevaba consigo, desde que entré a la casa. No muy convencida, Kuga miró y remiró mi identificación hasta que finalmente resopló aire fuertemente y me la devolvió. Sin decir nada me dio la espalda y se retiró. Fue así como la anfitriona de la casa se disculpó por la actitud tan grosera de su compañera y me ofreció un té en lo que la detective terminaba de vestirse.

- "_Así que ustedes dos viven juntas" - _Tanteé el terreno, la pelirroja me sonrió amablemente y explicó.

- "_Nada de eso Fujino-san, en realidad Natsuki y yo somos excondiscípulas de la escuela media superior y buenas amigas de la infancia"_

- "_Ara, todas las direcciones y números de referencia de Kuga-han coinciden con las de su casa, Tate-han"_

- "_Mai por favor, en realidad Natsuki siempre da la dirección de la casa, Yuuichi siempre se queja por ello" - _Comentó como si nada la pelirroja.

- "_¿Yuuichi?"_

- "_Mi marido, los tres estudiamos juntos en Fuuka Gakuen, en donde nos conocimos e hicimos migas"_

- "_Ya veo" - _Eres casada_ - "No comprendo por qué Kuga-keibu nunca da su dirección real"_

- "_Está medio loquita, tiene la bizarra idea de que la observan y la espían día y noche"_

- "_¡Es la verdad!" - _ Espetó Kuga-han, quien se encontraba vestida muy a mi pesar _- "Una organización secreta tiene intervenido mi teléfono y vigila mis pasos hasta cuando voy al baño"_

- "_Ara" - _Está loca de remate.

- "_Sí claro y aún así das mi dirección como si nada" - _Complementó la pelirroja.

- "_No me crees, pero algún día entenderás, la verdad saldrá a la luz" - _Sí, bien loca.

- "_Me gustaría continuar esta charla pero tenemos que ir lo más pronto a las oficinas centrales Kuga-keibu, lugar en donde nos reuniremos con el equipo"_

- "_¿Equipo? ¡De qué demonios estás hablando Fujino!"_

- "_Es Fujino-keishicho para ti"_

- "_Como sea, a mí nadie me dijo que iba a trabajar en equipo"_

- "_Kuga-keibu, desde la academia nos han preparado para integrarnos al sistema de trabajo en equipo"_

- "_¿Así? Pues yo no trabajo de acuerdo al sistema" _- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

- "_Natsuki, tú no trabajas siquiera"_

- "_Es ver... ¡Mai!"_

- "_Continuaremos el tema en el auto Kuga-keibu, ahora debemos partir" - _Sentencié.

- "_¿Auto? Yo sólo viajo en mi Ducati"_

- "_Ara, entonces tendré que viajar sola en mi Mazda MX-5"_

- "_¿Tienes un Mazda MX-5? Haberlo dicho antes. Mai, ya sabes que hacer"_

- "_Sí, sí. Le pido a Yamada-san que venga por tu moto y te la lleve a tu pocilga de Shinjuku"_

- "_¡No es una pocilga!"_

- "_Esto te va a costar..."_

- "_Como siempre, entonces te hablo cuando llegue a Tokio"_

- "_Pero me hablas, cuídate por favor y por el amor de Dios, no hagas tonterías"_

- "_Lo haré, despídeme de Yuuto-kun y de Tate"_

Una vez que Kuga-han se despidió de su amiga-madre, porque no sé ustedes pero eso fue una interacción que olía a matriarcado por todas partes; abordamos mi vehículo e iniciamos lo que sería nuestro primer viaje juntas. Tenía muchas esperanzas de comenzar este proyecto, a pesar de los pronósticos de los envidiosos, yo tenía fe en Kuga-han, tenía fe en el equipo pero eso era porque no tenía idea de qué equipo me habían asignado. ¡Qué ilusa fui! En cuanto Kuga y yo entramos a lo que sería nuestro cuartel de operaciones, me topé con la sorpresa de tener a mi disposición a lo mejor de lo mejor...

Empecemos de lo menos malo a lo más malo, sin incluir a Kuga-keibu claro está. Harada Chie, oficial de policía con una especialidad en informática, de hecho todo lo que sea software es su fuerte. Si no me equivoco, hackeó el sistema de seguridad de una de las computadoras de un político de mucho peso en la Dieta. Cuando la descubrieron fue severamente castigada y reubicada a un **koban** muy pero muy lejano de Chiyoda, en donde sólo se le asignaban tareas como policía turístico. Según su expediente tiene veinticinco años, es soltera, vive con cuatro hermanas mayores en una casa residencial en el barrio de Nerima y se le ha visto salir en varias ocasiones de un modesto apartamento a las afueras de Tokio.

Seguidamente tenemos a Takeda Masashi, habilidoso combatiente en kendo y artes marciales, lamentablemente es pésimo para las armas de fuego e incluso, tiene una justificación médica en su expediente que indica que el sólo sonido de una pistola acciona un mecanismo de huída en su cuerpo, aparte de que altera su sistema nervioso central, ocasionando pues una incontinencia urinaria en el acto. Takeda-han es un chico que, salvo su problema de incontinencia, parece ser sano, no usa drogas, no tienen ningún antecedente de mala conducta en su expediente y dice no ser gay. Tiene veintisiete años, divorciado dos veces y ningún hijo en su cuenta personal.

Ahora viene lo mejor de lo mejor, Yuuki Nao, pelirroja ojiverde quien tiene una nota en negritas en su expediente, resaltando las palabras: _**sádica, psicópata y altamente peligrosa.**_ Ara... Yuuki-han es una oficial, hija de una prostituta famosa en la zona de Akihabara, quien sufrió un accidente en una redada policiaca en el local donde trabajaba. Eso la dejó en coma y se encuentra hospitalizada desde ese entonces, según su reporte médico, las probabilidades de que recupere la conciencia son casi nulas. Desde entonces, Yuuki-han ha desarrollado una actitud hostil hacia el mundo entero, su actividad favorita es torturar a sus víctimas hasta conseguir una confesión, algo que seguramente me será de utilidad. Yuuki tiene veintitrés años, soltera, ninfómana de profesión y con tendencias bisexuales muy marcadas, fue la mejor de su clase y tiene un buen récord en sus prácticas de tiro que sólo rivaliza con los resultados de Kuga-han.

Finalmente Kuga-keibu, inspector de policía del koban de Shibuya; catalogada como altamente peligrosa también, paranoica y extremadamente violenta. Hija única de un oficial de policía de alto rango quien enviudó cuando estaba comisionado en un trabajo especial para la MPD. Su hogar fue atacado por unos terroristas quienes posiblemente buscaban asesinarlo a él, pero al no encontrarse en su hogar capturaron a su mujer, Kuga Saeko y finalmente le dieron una sanguinaria muerte. Sólo sobrevivió al incidente la única hija de la pareja, Kuga Natsuki, quien dice no recordar nada del ataque. Igual que la memoria de Natsuki se encuentra su expediente, pues no hay en él ninguna tarjeta de crédito, ninguna dirección donde localizarla, número celular o local, es como si deliberadamente Kuga-han no quisiera tener prueba alguna de su existencia en el planeta.

Pues este es el grupo que me ha tocado dirigir, este es mi equipo de colaboradores quienes tienen un pasado más delictivo que cualquier ladrón común de la ciudad. Y si en algún momento pensé que ellos se pondrían a mis órdenes en el acto, sus comentarios desalentaron mis ánimos de llegar a lo más alto del tótem de la policía.

- "_¿Cómo, nuestro jefe es una mujer?" - _Yuuki.

- "_¿Vamos a trabajar en esta ratonera?" - _Harada.

- "_Quiero ir al baño" - _¿Hace falta que diga quién habló?

- "_Me niego a trabajar con una prostituta" - _Kuga.

- "_¿Quién te canonizó para ser santa? Anormal..."_

- "_Al menos yo no me he acostado con media academia para obtener mi placa"_

- "_¡Eres una perra desgraciada!"_

- "_Y tú una araña patona"_

- "_Voy a cortarte esa sucia lengua tuya..."_ - Necesito un vokda...

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, puesto que si los hubiese unido ya tendrían un panorama un poquito más claro de lo que pretendo hacer, mas no quise fusionarlos por dos razones. La primera es que originalmente así quedó y nunca encontré la manera de hilar un capítulo del otro (pese a que es obvio que es una continuación), simplemente juntos me gustaba menos. La segunda es que quería ver realmente si tendría aceptación, pues si esta historia no la subí en su tiempo fue porque no me convenció del todo, pero sospecho que la cantidad de comentarios va en relación al hecho de que desaparecí una corta temporada y volví de la nada._

_Les agradezco su bienvenida y prometo ya ponerme a trabajar como se debe, hasta entonces disfruten de lo que viene, ¿qué viene? Ah... Lo verán con el transcurrir del tiempo, Ja ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

**KEISHICHO**

_***Metropolitan Police Department - MPD***_

**Capítulo 3.**

"_**Yamashita Nana"**_

Si pensé que el primer día fue terrible es que no había llegado al segundo, pero primero lo primero, comencé el día con una reunión con los altos mandos de la **Agencia Nacional de Policía** japonesa, de hecho uno de los superintendentes no era otro sino mi condiscípulo de la Academia, Kanzaki Reito. Reito se apareció a la junta para introducirme a sus jefes quienes lo recibieron con una típica palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, maldita sea, el bastardo era el niño dorado de la policía. Reito siempre fue un chico muy astuto, una actitud servicial, una sonrisa contagiosa y un carácter que agradaba en primera instancia.

Cuando Reito me presentó a la directiva, las muecas de los momificados rostros de las eminencias de la **ANP**, no se hicieron esperar. Mi sóla presencia era para ellos una abominación, sólo me toleraban por el hecho de que mi abuelo les cortaría las cabezas si me hicieran una grosería, fuera de eso para ellos yo no era más que un estorbo, un estorbo con faldas para ser exactos. Afortunadamente los años me han dado estómago, paciencia, carácter y una sonrisa que si bien no igualaba a la de mi condiscípulo, se le aproximaba bastante.

- "_Fujino, escuché el rumor de que pretendes ingresar a la policía imperial" - _Comenzaron los ataques.

- "_Un rumor definitivamente es, puesto que mis aspiraciones van más allá de ser una simple escorta para nuestro Emperador y su familia real"_

- "_No subestimes a la fuerza imperial" - _Protestaron enseguida.

- "_No lo hago, sólo que me veo más allá que un guarura"_

- "_Dinos entonces, ¿qué pretendes?"_

- "_Por supuesto, la criminología es lo mío y si es de tipo internacional tanto mejor" - _ Las carcajadas de los viejos siguieron a mi argumento, en cuanto calmaron ellos prosiguieron.

- "_He oído que estuviste fuera de la nación por tres años"_

- "_Es correcto"_

- "_Y díganos, keishicho, ¿qué nuevas técnicas has aprendido que puedas compartir con nosotros?"_

- "_Ara, Miyashita-**keishikan**, mis habilidades las podrán ver en cuanto se me de la oportunidad"_

- "_Shizuru-san estuvo de intercambio en los Estados Unidos, fue una de las ganadoras en el concurso nacional para entrenar en el FBI" - _Interrumpió Reito.

- "_Impresionante... Pero supongo que no es de menos esperarse, al ser la nieta de nuestro Comisario General" - _Bastardos.

- "_Definitivamente, Shizuru es una de las egresadas de la Academia que ha puesto nuestro nombre en alto inclusive en territorio americano" - _Concluyó Reito.

- "_Sí claro, pero aquí en Japón sí se tiene un verdadero y estricto control sobre el crimen"_

- "_Pero estábamos hablando sobre los recursos que dispondrá el equipo de investigación de Shizuru" - _Insistió mi condiscípulo.

- "_Ah eso, pues si a eso le llamas equipo... A propósito Fujino, he escuchado que tienes a Kuga en tu equipo"_

- "_Así es Kishiro-keishicho, Kuga-keibu está dispuesta a trabajar en conjunto con nosotros"_

- "_Kuga tiene suerte de que su padre esté bien parado allá arriba, sino ya estuviese fuera"_

- "_O presa"_

- "_JA JA JA JA"_

No sé que me dolió más, el hecho de que se hayan burlado de mí o el hecho de que hablaran mal de Kuga-han también. En estos casos es mejor sonreír como idiota e ignorar este tipo de comentarios, una vez que pararon las carcajadas comenzó la reunión en forma. Después de un par de minutos más la sesión terminó, me despedí y dirigí mis pasos hacia donde mi brigada se encontraba. Al entrar a la oficina sólo encontré a la mitad del grupo, puesto que no había indicios ni de Kuga ni de Yuuki.

- "_¿Dónde están Kuga y Yuuki?" - _Cuestioné a Harada.

- "_Aparentemente no han llegado"_

- "_¡Son las once de la mañana! Debieron entrar en el turno de las ocho"_

- "_Sí bueno, Kuga no se caracteriza por llegar temprano a ningún lado, ni qué decir de Yuuki-san"_

- "_¡Takeda! Localízame a ese par de idiotas antes de que comience a enfadarme"_

- "_Sí señora"_

- "_¡No me llames señora!"_

- "_S-sí Fujino-keishicho"_

Caí de golpe en mi escritorio y comencé a darme un masaje en mis sienes, sin embargo mi tratamiento se vio interrumpido por ciertas voces que venían del pasillo contiguo a la oficina, tales voces sólo podían provenir de dos personas.

- "_¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo perrucha!"_

- "_¿Te has vuelto loca araña? Estabas invadiendo el campo de acción de los del otro departamento"_

- "_¿Qué sucede?" - _Intervine en la disputa.

- "_Esta estúpida estaba invadiendo la escena del crimen de los del otro departamento" - _ Explicó Kuga-keibu.

- "_Yo cómo demonios iba a saber"_

- "_¿Ves lo que pasa cuando consigues tu placa por sexo en vez de estudiar?"_

- "_Eres una... ¡perrancia!"_

- "_¿Una qué?"_

- "_Perrancia, una perra bien rancia. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo, eh Kuga?"_

- "_¡TE VOY A MATAR!"_

- "_¡Basta ustedes dos!" - _Interponiéndome entre ambas -_"**Yuuki-junsa**, debes poner más atención en el reglamento, nuestro campo de acción se limita a tan sólo 15 kilómetros"_

- "_¿Lo ves?" - _Se rió burlonamente Kuga.

- "_Kuga-keibu, su hora de entrada es a las ocho de la mañana, ¿tiene alguna justificación que dispense su retardo?"_

- "_No, pero puedo justificarme"_

- "_Escucho"_

- "_Me estaban siguiendo unos hombres de negro en un vehículo oficial" - _Sin comentarios.

- "_¿Kuga-keibu está segura de lo que dice?"_

- "_Por supuesto"_

- "_Esas son aseveraciones muy graves"_

- "_¡Digo la verdad!"_

- "_Ya confiesa perrucha, te levantaste tarde por ver sexo por televisión en vez de tenerlo"_

- "_¡NAO!"_

- "_Kuga-keibu, ¿podría darme el número de placas del vehículo?"_

- "_No tenía"_

- "_Alguna seña en particular..."_

- "_Ninguna keishicho, era un vehículo de los de la ANP"_

- "_Lamento decirle lo siguiente pero eso no es suficiente para que yo le crea o trate de ayudarla"_

- "_Ustedes nunca hacen nada, sólo están aquí para fastidiarnos y promoverse" - _Sentenció Kuga.

- "_¿Eso crees?"_

- "_¿No es así?"_

- "_De ahora en adelante pasarás todos los días a mi departamento para recogerme, me llevarás a todas partes y tu turno terminará cuando yo así lo indique. ¿Alguna duda?"_

- "_Ninguna... jefa"_

A pesar de que Kuga aceptó mis disposiciones, me lanzó una mirada sumamente aterradora, por supuesto que no me dejé intimidar por mi subordinada. Serenamente regresé a mi escritorio hasta que el teléfono sonó, en cuanto colgué les informé a todos que teníamos un caso. Acto seguido nos dirigimos a la escena del crimen.

* * *

_AREA DE AKIHABARA, CHIYODA, TOKIO_

_22 de Septiembre de 20XX_

_11:24 horas_

- "_Harada-junsa, asegúrate de tomar fotos del cuerpo y del lugar en varios ángulos"_

- "_Entendido keishicho"_

- "_Takeda-junsabucho tú... ¿Ocurre algo?"_

- "_Keishicho... tengo náuseas"_

- "_¡Qué cosa!"_

- "_Lo lamento, el olor a muerte me da..."_

- "_Parece que se vomitó en la escena del crimen" - _Dijo burlonamente Kuga-han.

- "_Kuga-keibu, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?"_

- "_Yamashita Nana, 16 años, estudiante del colegio Usuzan. Fue vista por última vez por sus compañeras de instituto a la salida de sus actividades extracurriculares"_

- "_Causa de muerte"_

- "_Muerte por..."_

- "_¡Oi Takeda!" - _Un oficial de otro departamento se acercó a Takeda-han.

- "_Segawa-senpai, gusto en verte de nuevo"_

- "_Te han traído justo al lugar en donde perteneces, ¿no es así?"_

- "_No comprendo senpai"_

- "_Por supuesto me refiero al grupo femenino. ¿Están jugando a las muñecas?"_

- "_¡Oye que demonios te pasa imbécil!" - _Se entrometió Kuga-han.

- "_Kuga, ¿sigues en libertad? Es lo bueno de tener un padre bien relacionado en la policía"_

- "_No necesito a mi padre para romperte la ma... ¡Fujino! ¡Suéltame!"_

- "_Buen día, Segawa-keibu, ¿algún problema?"_

- "_Hablando de gente con familiares bien relacionados... Fujino Shizuru en toda su magnificencia"_

- "_Ara, ara; es Fujino-keishicho que no somos iguales. No lo repetiré dos veces, ¿algún problema Segawa-keibu?"_

- "_Miyashita-keishikan me envió para recolectar información respecto al caso, ustedes están estorbando mi trabajo"_

- "_Tengo la aprobación de Kanzaki-han para resolver el caso, sin embargo podemos trabajar juntos"_

- "_Que me lleve el diablo antes"_

- "_Entonces Segawa-keibu, dele mis saludos a Miyashita-han. Buen día"_

De reojo pude ver el perturbado rostro del oficial Segawa, quien no supo exactamente si me burlé de él o hablé en serio. Al mismo tiempo que me llevaba a rastras a Kuga-han, quien tenía la misma actitud de un perro de pelea, toda rabiosa y gruñona. Ya un poco alejadas de la escena del crimen, Kuga se arrebató de mi agarre y me miró retadora.

- "_¿Por qué no dejaste que lo golpeara?"_

- "_Déjame pensar, ¿porque te hubieras metido en un lío y a nosotros entre tus patas?"_

- "_¡Lo sabía! Sólo te interesa tu buen nombre"_

- "_Parece que Kuga-keibu no escucha razones, por eso estás castigada"_

- "_¡No puedes castigarme, no tienes la autoridad!"_

- "_Te equivocas, de haberlo querido te hubiese hecho pedirle una disculpa a Segawa-han, tengo toda la autoridad como tu superiora"_

- "_¡Vete al diablo Fujino!" - _Después de su arranque Kuga-han se retiró muy enojada y no supe más de ella.

- "_Déjela Keishicho, al rato se le pasa, siempre es así" - _Comentó Harada mientras guardaba el equipo en su bolso.

- "_Ustedes se conocen desde la academia, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Yo sé de Kuga desde la universidad, su fama es legendaria"_

- "_¿Tan así?"_

- "_Dicen que incendió el vehículo del decano de Todai"_

- "_Ara" - _Nota para mí misma, asegurar el auto contra incendios.

- "_Lo misterioso del hecho es que él renunció dos semanas después y a Kuga nunca se le comprobó nada" - _Es una delincuente, esto va a ser muy problemático.

- "_Oficial Harada, regrese a las oficinas y lleve las muestras a Sagisawa-sensei"_

- "_Entendido"_

- "_Takeda-han, asegúrese de mantener vigilada a Yuuki-junsa. Trate de no despertar sospechas entre los curiosos"_

- "_Sí Keishicho"_

- "_Hora de ir por Kuga-han"_

* * *

_USUZAN-GAKUEN, CHIYODA, TOKIO_

_22 de Septiembre de 20XX_

_15:00 horas_

Desde que a Fujino le avisaron que la víctima era una colegiala de esta institución, giró instrucciones para que consiguiera un uniforme escolar parecido al de Usuzan y me infiltrara para obtener información que pudiese resultar valiosa para la investigación. Es una verdadera desgracia que no pueda cumplir con los mandatos de mi amada jefa, puesto que a penas puse un pie en el colegio...

- "_¡Sal conmigo Yuuki-san!"_

- "_No, conmigo"_

- "_Disculpen, tengo que irme tengo una cita" - _¡Ah! Amor adolescente, extrañaba esos días.

- "_¿Tienes novio Yuuki-san?"_

- "_Pues..."_

- "_¡Hey araña! ¿Ya terminaste de jugar?" - _Kuga.

- "_¿Quién es ese tipo? Parece un delincuente"_

- "_¿Tú crees?" - _Esa perrucha me está fastidiando el negocio.

- "_¡No tengo tu tiempo!" -_ Siguió gruñendo la muy idiota. ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

- "_¿Es tu novio?"_

- "_Para nada, es mi hermano" - _Dije para salirme del aprieto.

- "_¡Arañaaaaaaaaaaa!" _- ¡La muy estúpida está sonando el claxon como la vieja histérica que es!

Si bien era claro para mí, que el trabajo encomendado por Fujino iba a retardarse un poco, la inesperada llegada de la imbécil de Kuga lo echaba más a la borda todavía. La muy bestia se apareció en la explanada del colegio con su monstruosa motocicleta a todo motor, vestida cual marimacho y con un casco para no levantar sospechas, según ella.

- "_Sube" - _Ordenó su alteza.

- "_Esto no formaba parte del plan"_

- "_No vas a conseguir nada aquí, todos son unos pubertos calenturientos"_

- "_¿Eso es malo?"_

- "_Por eso eres una zorra"_

- "_Por eso eres una perrancia"_

- "_No me obligues a cometer un homicidio"_

- "_Sólo inténtalo"_

- "_¡Sube, ya!"_

- "_¿A dónde me llevas?"_

- "_Vamos a prostituirte más de lo que ya estás"_

- "_¡Oye!"_

Después de dos horas, no es broma, Kuga finalmente paró en un parque que en realidad no estaba muy lejos de donde el colegio se encontraba. Cuando le pregunté a Kuga el por qué de tanta vuelta me respondió que sólo estaba probando su motoclicleta, puesto que se la acababan de entregar del taller.

- "_¡Eres una idiota! Fujino nos va a matar si no nos reportamos con ella"_

- "_Fujino me pasa por el arco del triunfo"_

- "_Tú sí que eres lépera"_

- "_Y tú no"_

- "_¿Me trajiste al parque para que tengamos una cita?"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Lo sabía, eres una machorra"_

- "_No sé a qué te refieres"_

- "_Estás vestida cual marimacho, incluso te recojiste el cabello para que no salga de tu casco"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_¡Kuga!"_

- "_Ok, ok, es parte del plan"_

- "_¿Cuál plan?"_

- "_Te estoy haciendo promoción"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Fíjate bien a tu alrededor"_

Alrededor del parque habían muchas colegialas jugando con sus celulares, después de un rato un sujeto se aparecía ocasionalmente, llevándose consigo a una puberta. Un momento, estas no son citas ordinarias, estas chicas están taloneando en el parque. Esto es...

- "_**Enjo kosai**, prostitución escolar" - _Complementó Kuga.

- "_¿Qué significa esto?"_

- "_Estuve averiguando un poco, un sujeto dijo haber visto a la víctima acompañada de un hombre mayor la noche antes de que apareciera muerta en el contenedor de basura"_

- "_¿Crees que ese individuo la asesinó?"_

- "_Es una pista, eso no lo sé"_

- "_Sus compañeros dicen que no tenía novio, salía con un grupo de niñas problemáticas del colegio"_ - Comenté.

- "_¿Tienes sus nombres?"_

- "_Los anoté en mi libreta de Kitty"_

- "_Eres patética"_

- "_Amargada"_

- "_Ara, Kuga y Yuuki en una cita, quién lo diría"_

- "_¡Fujino!"_ - Gritamos al unísono.

- "_Keishicho, que no somos iguales. Yuuki-junsa, prenda su celular, la he estado localizando toda la tarde, no me imaginé que encontraría a Kuga aquí también"_

- "_Hacíamos investigación de campo" - _Traté de defenderme.

- "_El horario escolar terminó hace mucho, nos veremos mañana muy temprano para continuar con la investigación"_

- "_¿Cómo nos encontraste?" - _Preguntó Kuga.

- "_Takeda-han me dijo que te vio llegar al colegio y recoger a Yuuki, estuvo siguiéndote todo el día"_

- "_¡Ah! Sabía que me estaban siguiendo" - _Vociferó Kuga.

- "_Aparentemente no eres muy buena para perderte Hachi" - _Comenté en tono irónico.

- "_¡Cállate araña!"_

- "_Kuga-keibu, cuando tenga información relevante al caso sea tan amable de informármela primero, como jefa del equipo tengo la autoridad de decidir los movimientos subsecuentes"_

- "_Toma Kuga" - _Me burlé de la perrucha.

- "_Yuuki-junsa, aunque eres novata no permitiré que se repita un error como éste de nueva cuenta. ¿Quedó claro?" - _ Ouch.

- "_Ya qué" - _Respondí casi con indiferencia.

- "_Takeda-han me llevará a casa esta noche, pero te espero a las 6 de la mañana en mi departamento. Esta es la dirección y no te vayas a retrasar Kuga-keibu"_

- "_No jefa" - _Respondió Kuga de mala gana.

- "_Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana"_

Tanto Kuga como yo, le lanzamos a Takeda una mirada fulminante por habernos quemado con la dictadora de Fujino. A punto estuvo de orinarse en sus pantalones, pero se escudó en su jefecita y se retiró invicto. Mañana sufrirá el infierno sobre la tierra, de eso me encargo yo.

- "_Fujino es aburrida" - _Dije en cuanto se fueron.

- "_Hn"_

- "_Bueno Kuga, llévame a mi casa"_

- "_¿Perdón?"_

- "_¡Tú me trajiste hasta aquí, ahora sácame!"_

- "_Creí que estabas realizada con esa falda tan corta, supuse que te gustaría recordar lo que es ir vestida así en el tren de regreso a tu casa"_

- "_¡Ni de broma! No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme con tanto pervertido junto en ese lugar!"_

- "_Podrías cobrar"_

- "_Eso hago"_

- "_¿Qué significa eso?"_

- "_Bueno, has sido tú quien me invitó a salir"_

- "_¿Te has vuelto loca?"_

- "_Kuga, necesito un celular nuevo"_

- "_Repito, ¿has perdido la razón?"_

- "_Llévame a casa o grito que eres un pervertido sexual que me está 'levantando'"_

- "_No te atreverías..."_

- "_¿Tú crees? A los policías que están por allá les gustará escuchar cómo un sujeto en actitud sospechosa está amenazando a una joven estudiante"_

- "_No te atreverías"_

- "_¡AUXILIOOOO! ¡Oficiales, aquí!"_

- "_¡Espera, espera!"_ - Al final Kuga me llevó a casa.

* * *

**Koban:** Caseta de policía (se me pasó ponerlo en el anterior)

**Junsa:** Policía

**Junsabucho:** Sargento

**Keishikan:** Superintendente Supervisor

**Enjo kosai:** Las escort lolitas japonesas, ya saben, colegialas que prestan servicios a pervertidos que gustan de mujeres menores. Hay toda una gama de servicios para ofrecer y como podrán ver en la red, estos favores son bien remunerados.


	4. Chapter 4

**KEISHICHO**

_***Metropolitan Police Department - MPD***_

**Capítulo 4**

"_**Apariencias"**_

Tal y como Fujino ordenó, me presenté a las puertas de su departamento a las cinco de la mañana, ¿o dijo a las seis? Bueno, por su bien espero que esté despierta puesto que he venido, deliberadamente más temprano de lo esperado para llevarla al trabajo. Un hombre joven pero corpulento me recibió a la entrada y cuestionó sobre mi presencia en el recinto, sus dudas quedaron respondidas con el tan sólo brillo de mi placa.

El complejo departamental donde Fujino vive es una mentada a comparación de donde yo vivo. Está a todo lujo y desde acá puedo observar que es un piso por persona, aparte de que el sistema de vigilancia y seguridad es bastante complejo. El guardia me identificó como Kuga-keibu, después de hacer como diez mil llamadas me abrió la reja y me lanzó una mirada lasciva en cuanto entré. El tarado no se aguantó y lanzó un mordaz comentario.

- "_Así que tú eres la nueva"_

- "_¿Disculpe?" - _Pregunté al gorila.

- "_Fujino-sama se las busca como tú, es un desperdicio de mujer"_

Iba a golpearlo, estrellar su cabeza repetidamente contra la reja hasta que implorara clemencia con su horrenda voz afeminada, pero luego recordé que no entendí muy bien a qué se refería. _'Fujino-sama se las busca como tú'_, pues no comprendo lo que este individuo dio o quiso dar a entender, aún así no me gustó para nada su actitud. Como no iba a permitir que las cosas se quedaran así, cuando el individuo se descuidó, le lancé un codazo directo al estómago, sacándole el aire instantáneamente. No me quedé a ver cómo se retorcía de dolor, tampoco escuché ningún quejido, después de todo el golpe tiene ese efecto, se quedan mudos y trabados del coraje.

Continué mi camino hacia el departamento de Fujino, encontrándome con mi primera dificultad, para entrar al edificio tenía que tener una clave o llamar por el interfon. Si llamaba por el interfon pondría sobreaviso a Fujino y mi maldad no culminaría como la había planeado. Para mi fortuna, una señora con ropa deportiva, salió del edificio dejándome así la oportunidad de entrar rumbo al piso de Fujino. Finalmente encontré el lugar en donde vería a mi adorada jefa, haciendo gala de mis conocimientos delictivos, logré abrir la puerta a la fuerza, consiguiendo así el entrar sin ser invitada.

Prendí las luces del recibidor y me dirigí cual ladrón directo al cuarto de la jefa, al abrir la puerta de su habitación supe que debí parar el juego desde mucho antes. Fujino no estaba dormida, no estaba sola y obviamente, no estaba muy feliz. Ese día, estoy segura que mi nombre se escuchó en todo el complejo habitacional.

- "_Estabas con una mujer"_ - Dije aún sin salir de mi asombro.

- "_¿Qué demonios esperabas?"_

- "_Uh... No sé" _

Después de gritar mi nombre a todo pulmón, la mujer con la que Fujino se encontraba retozando en su cama agarró sus cosas y se fue, dejándonos a nosotras dos en una situación muy incómoda, ver a tu jefe en plena acción es mucho peor que ver a tus papás, créanme, es una experiencia inolvidable. Tratando de recobrar la compostura (y algo de dignidad), Fujino me ordenó que la esperara en la cocina y que le preparara el desayuno mientras se daba un regaderazo. En cualquier otra ocasión la hubiese mandado al diablo, pero ésta era una excepción, una enorme excepción.

Para mí, preparar el desayuno consiste en calentar agua y tomar café, meter al microondas unos panes y embarrarles abundantes cantidades de mayonesa. Supongo que Fujino esperará huevos o algo por el estilo y que además se los lleve a la cama, tomando en cuenta que probablemente pueda perder la cabeza en cuanto salga, lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió fue hacer uso de las clases de cocina que Mai me dio en una ocasión.

Fujino salió de su cuarto antes de lo esperado, aún así el desayuno estaba en la mesa y yo me mantuve a una prudente distancia con mi taza en la mano. No dijimos nada durante la comida, Fujino se debatía entre si gritarme de nuevo o simplemente ignorar el asunto. Mantuve los dedos cruzados esperando lo segundo. Terminó de jugar su comida, dejó los trastes en el lavaplatos y con un chasquido de sus dedos me indicó que la siguiera, cual perro fiel le seguí hasta el recibidor. Con una seña me indicó que le pusiera su abrigo y que cogiera las llaves del auto, salimos en completo silencio del complejo e incluso, hasta le abrí la portezuela del Mazda.

Durante el camino mi curiosidad me ganó y fui yo quien rompió el hielo, dando voz a los pensamientos que rondaban mi cerebro desde esta mañana. La respuesta de Fujino no ayudó mucho, así que dejé el tema por la paz y no pronuncié palabra alguna durante el resto del trayecto. Cuando llegamos al edificio de la MPD, antes de que me bajara del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a la jefa, Fujino me agarró del brazo y sin mirarme, sentenció lo siguiente.

- "_Juro que si abres la boca, haré que seas **Pipo-kun** durante el resto de tus días"_

- "_¿Cómo? ¿Keishicho teme tanto por su imagen que se ve amenazada por esta delincuente?"_

- "_Hablo en serio Kuga"_

- "_No tienes nada que temer Fujino, lo que hagas en tus ratos libres es asunto tuyo"_

- "_Tú no sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar"_

- "_Tú tampoco sabes lo que es estar en el mío, así como la ves, yo tampoco la he tenido fácil"_

- "_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

- "_Los resultados del laboratorio salen hoy, todavía tenemos un caso que resolver Keishicho"_

Una vez en el interior de nuestro cubil, Fujino comenzó a actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dirigiéndose a mí como normalmente lo hacía. Todo parecía como si nada, salvo un pequeño detalle, Fujino no pudo mantenerme la mirada en ningún momento. Nao llegó tarde como de costumbre, pero esta vez no fue reprendida porque Fujino se encontraba con Sagisawa-san en el laboratorio de la policía, dándole información referente al caso.

No mucho después de que Nao arribara a la oficina, Fujino entró para ponernos al tanto sobre los avances obtenidos del caso, con ayuda de la doctora de la estación de policía. Los resultados indicaron que Yamashita-san fue drogada, antes de morir asfixiada con lo que parece ser una bolsa de polietileno. Sagisawa-san encontró rastros de sevoflurano en el cuerpo de la víctima, un anestésico que al inhalarse produce un estado de sedación inmediato. Eso explica el por qué la víctima no tiene ningún indicio de haberse defendido durante el homicidio. Pero he aquí lo interesante del caso, Yamashita-san no presenta señal alguna de violación como suele ocurrir en estos casos, tenía unos raspones en la espalda pero son muy leves. Hora de muerte: 20:00 horas.

Fujino se mantuvo estática en su escritorio, observando sin parpadear la pizarra que se encontraba al centro de la habitación, exactamente posicionada frente a su sitio. Dicha pizarra le servía para concentrar todas las pesquisas que había obtenido del caso asignado, así como las fotografías que Harada había realizado durante el levantamiento de las evidencias de campo.

- "_¿Qué tenemos Yuuki-junsa?"_ - Comenzó Fujino con las indagaciones del equipo.

- "_La víctima fue vista por última vez a las 16:00 horas cuando salía del colegio. Ese día tuvo actividad con el grupo de salud"_

- "_¿Grupo de salud?"_

- "_Aparentemente ella estuvo en un comité de enfermería o algo por el estilo, parece que quería regresar con ellos"_

- "_¿Tienes el nombre de los integrantes que lo conforman?"_

- "_No... Pero puedo obtenerlo"_

- "_¿Algo más?"_

- "_Andaba en malos pasos en la escuela, se peleaba constantemente con sus compañeras y siempre acababa lastimada"_

- "_Eso explica las viejas lesiones que encontró Sagisawa-sensei"_

- "_Kuga piensa que la chica practicaba la prostitución"_ - Prosiguió Nao.

- "_¿De dónde has obtenido esa información Kuga?" _- Me dijo Kuga... está que arde.

- "_El viejo que encontró el cadáver en el contenedor de basura dijo haberla visto una noche antes con un hombre y que no era la primera vez"_ - Respondí indiferente.

- "_¿Cómo es que la vio?"_

- "_El hombre vive en el edificio contiguo al contenedor, Keshicho"_ - Niño bonito Takeda.

- "_¿Tenía algún problema económico?"_

- "_Aparentemente no Keishicho" _- Interrumpió Harada.

- "_Creo que tenía un novio" _- Aseguró Nao.

- "_¿Por qué lo piensas?"_

- "_Entre sus pertenencias se encontraba un anillo de una sola piedra"_

- "_Estoy al tanto de esa información, pero también sé que no lo tenía puesto"_

- "_Probablemente tenía miedo de que la vieran en su casa" - _Explicó Nao.

- "_Sí, tal vez" - _ Dijo Fujino mientras veía la pizarra detenidamente.

- "_Creí que habías dicho que no tenía novio" - _Le pregunté a Nao.

- "_Sus compañeros no le conocieron ninguno, pero puede que sea de otro colegio"_

- "_O quizás alguien mayor, ¿no salía acaso con hombres mayores?" - _Comentó Harada.

- "_Dudo que alguno de ellos la tomara en serio para el matrimonio" - _Aseguró Takeda.

- "_¿Quién era la persona más cercana a Yamashita-han?" - _ Le preguntó Fujino a Nao.

- "_Me temo que nadie Keishicho"_

- "_Lo dudo"_

- "_Estaba dedicada a meterse en problemas y pasaba el mayor tiempo en la enfermería, ya sea por el comité o por sus constantes riñas" _- Prosiguió Nao con su explicación.

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Puedo investigar más"_

- "_No, esta vez iremos Kuga y yo"_ - Gulp.

El resto del equipo se quedó en espera de algún nuevo descubrimiento por parte de Sagisawa-san, en lo que yo abordé el vehículo de Fujino para llevarla a Usuzan Gakuen. Entramos al colegio y Fujino pidió audiencia con el director del plantel, en lo que ella le explicaba el por qué de nuestra visita al director, yo permanecí de pie en uno de los pasillos. Un grupo de pubertas pasaron y se me quedaron viendo fijamente, volteé a verlas abruptamente y salieron corriendo.

- "_Ara, Kuga-han está asustando al alumnado" - _¿Ya se le pasó el coraje?

- "_¿Terminamos?"_

- "_Kuga-han está impaciente por regresar, pero no, vamos a entrevistarnos con una persona"_

- "_¿Una persona?"_

- "_No te precipites, sígueme, es por aquí"_

Seguí detrás de Fujino por un corredor del colegio hasta llegar a unas escaleras, de ahí doblamos hacia una esquina y nos detuvimos en la puerta de la enfermería. Durante el recorrido, las miradas de las estudiantes se quedaron fijas en Fujino, supongo que aunque es una mujer adulta, ha de ser una especie de ícono de belleza femenina, inclusive para las pubertas colegialas. Fujino es una mujer de alrededor de unos treinta años, ligeramente más alta que yo, cabello castaño y de ojos color carmesí. La mujer parece salida de un comercial de shampoo, cada que mueve el rostro, puedes ver la escena en donde el cabello revolotea de un lado a otro. El cuerpo de Fujino se ve bastante firme, sin duda alguna pasa horas en el gimnasio para mantenerlo así, como siempre usa falda puedes ver que sus piernas están bien torneadas y fuertes.

- "_¿Kuga-han?"_ - Llamó mi atención la susodicha mientras sonreía socarronamente.

- "_¿Keishicho?" _- Respondí con mi rostro más inocente.

- "_Viste algo que haya llamado tu atención?"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_¿Y bien?"_

- "_Tienes várices"_

- "_Idiota" _- Sonrisa fuera, punto para Kuga.

Hay que tener cojones para ver a tu jefa en una situación comprometida en la cama y por si fuera poco, en vez de halagarla seguirla fastidiando. Pero así era yo, hasta ahora nunca he demostrado una pizca de respeto hacia ningún ser humano, ¿por qué iba a ser ahora la excepción? ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasarme ahora, que Fujino me despida? Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo, no tengo nada que perder.

Fujino tocó la puerta de la enfermería y una voz femenina nos indicó que pasáramos. La enfermera era una mujer no mayor que yo, probablemente se encontraba alrededor de los veinticinco o menos, de cabello negro pero corto y de ojos marrón. Tras sus lentes ocultaba una mirada nerviosa, aunque la disimulaba con una sonrisa amistosa. Después de que Fujino nos introdujera, la mujer se presentó como Watase Ayumi, enfermera del colegio desde hacía dos años.

- "_¿Puedo saber en qué puedo ayudarle Fujino-san?"_

- "_Watase-han, mis colaboradores me han hablado de usted"_

- "_¿E-en serio?" - _¿Sí? Es la primera vez que oigo su nombre.

- "_Verá, Nana-chan parecía ser el tipo de alumna rebelde que siempre se mete en problemas, supe que venía mucho aquí" _- Comenzó Fujino la conversación.

- "_Es una pena lo de Yamashita-san, en realidad no siempre fue así, antes era una alumna destacada" - _Respondió la enfermera.

- "_Eso he oído"_

- "_Se unió al comité de salud desde que entró al colegio, durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en el grupo, fue una alumna modelo"_

- "_¿Cuándo lo dejó?"_

- "_Hace seis meses, ahí fue cuando sus erráticas conductas comenzaron"_

- "_¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Nana-chan?"_

- "_N-nana... Yamashita-san no hablaba mucho de sí misma, sólo venía para que le revisara las heridas que recibía de sus compañeras"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Watase-san, ¿tiene idea si Yamashita-san tenía algún novio fuera del colegio?" - _ Pregunté a la enfermera.

- "_Eso yo no puedo asegurarlo"_

- "_Le agradezco su colaboración Watase-han, no le quitamos más su tiempo" _- Finalizó la visita Fujino.

- "_Fujino-san..."_

- "_¿Diga?"_

- "_¿Hay alguna pista...? No, disculpe mi intrusión, no me haga caso"_

- "_Comprendo que como enfermera del colegio usted se encuentre consternada por la noticia"_

- "_En realidad siento el mismo aprecio por todos los alumnos"_

- "_Comprendo"_

- "_¿Está comprometida?"_ - Intervine en la conversación.

- "_¿Disculpe?"_

- "_El anillo que tiene en el dedo anular, ¿es de compromiso verdad?"_

- "_Sí" _- Bajó el rostro la enfermera viendo su mano con una mirada melancólica -_ "En un mes Hiroyuki-sensei y yo contraeremos nupcias"_

- "_Felicidades, Watase-han" _

Ambas nos despedimos de la enfermera y salimos en dirección al estacionamiento, Fujino no dijo una sola palabra en todo el trayecto. Le abrí la puerta para que suba y a lo lejos escuché como unos rapazuelos nos chiflaban a la distancia. A punto estuve de ir tras ellos pero Fujino me sujetó del brazo y me dijo que regresáramos a la estación, pues había mucho por hacer.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie del equipo, pero Fujino no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello, sólo se sentó en su escritorio de frente a la pizarra, remirando todos los datos apuntados en ella sobre el caso. Al principio me senté en un rincón de la oficina en perfecto silencio, para no distraer a la jefa en sus cavilaciones, pero en cuanto me aburrí comencé a hacerle preguntas.

- "_¿Qué opinas?"_

- "_Sobre qué"_

- "_¿Sospechas de la enfermera?"_

- "_¿Por qué cree Kuga-han que sospecho de Watase-han?"_

- "_Porque es la única que no aparece en tu pizarra y pienso que te estás debatiendo en si es o no es"_

- "_Ara, ¿tú crees?"_

- "_¿Sabes que el anestésico que se encontró en el cuerpo de Yamashita-san lo utilizan en los hospitales y probablemente, en las escuelas públicas?"_

- "_Aún no lo sabemos, pero Harada-junsabucho se encuentra revisando el inventario del colegio"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_Takeda y Yuuki están esperando mi llamado, en cuanto les de la señal, ellos traerán al principal sospechoso a interrogatorio"_

- "_¿En qué momento les diste esa instrucción que no me di cuenta?"_

- "_Mientras Kuga-keibu veía mis várices"_

- "_Ah eso.."_ - Me rasqué la mejilla nerviosa.

- "_Kuga, necesito que te mantengas comunicada así que quiero que compres un celular y en cuanto lo tengas me mandes un mensaje a este número"_ - Demandó la jefa al mismo tiempo que me entregaba un Post-it.

- "_¿Para qué?"_

- "_Si vas a ser mi esclava necesito que estés localizable y ya que no sé ni dónde vives, ni dónde andas, lo menos que puedes hacer es tener un teléfono" _- ¿Dijo esclava o aluciné?

- "_Está bien"_

- "_¿Así de fácil? Pensé que la legendaria Kuga-keibu pondría algo de resistencia" _ - En otra situación te hubiese mandado por un tubo.

- "_Tal vez estoy de buenas"_

- "_¿No será que le gusto a Kuga-han?"_

- "_¡JA! Hoy sí me hiciste reír"_

- "_Ikezu, te he visto mirarme"_

- "_Pues si no estoy ciega"_

- "_Acepta que te gusto, no lo niegues"_

- "_Fujino no te confundas, no pertenecemos al mismo sindicato tú y yo"_

- "_¿Quieres decir que eres heterosexual?"_

- "_Yo..."_

- "_¡KEISHICHO!"_

- "_¿Qué son esos gritos Takeda-junsabucho?"_

- "_Yuuki-junsa no aparece por ningún lado"_

- "_Esa tarada" -_ Dijo indignada Fujino _- "Kuga-han, andando"_

- "_¿A dónde vamos?"_

- "_Por Hiroyuki-han a Usuzan Gakuen"_

La situación era la siguiente, supuestamente Takeda y Nao estaban en el colegio esperando instrucciones de Fujino para llevarse a Hiroyuki a un interrogatorio en las oficinas de la MPD. Nao le dijo a Takeda que daría una vuelta por los alrededores y que estaría de regreso en unos minutos, sin embargo Nao nunca apareció.

- "_¿No será que te desesperaste Takeda?"_

- "_No Kuga-keibu, la busqué por todos lados y no la encontré"_

- "_¿Intentaste hablar a su celular?" - _Preguntó Fujino.

- "_Está apagado"_

- "_¡Qué raro!" - _Respondí.

- "_Al menos ella tiene uno" - _ Comentó la jefa mientras me pellizcaba el brazo para que mantenga la atención al frente mientras manejo.

- "_A todo esto, ¿qué tiene que ver Hiroyuki en el caso?" _- Le pregunté a la jefa.

- "_Yamashita-han era virgen"_

- "_¿Eh? ¿No se prostituía entonces?"_

- "_Yo no he dicho eso, probablemente ofrecía otra clase de servicios"_

- "_Oh" - _Nunca se me pasó por la mente.

- "_Aún así no entiendo cuál es la relación"_

- "_Lo sabrás pronto"_

Llegamos a la puerta de la escuela y encontramos a Nao, obviamente no estaba secuestrada ni mucho menos perdida, se había puesto ese ridículo **sailor-fuku** y estaba bajándoles dinero a los pubertos. ¡Dios! Tanto Fujino como yo, le lanzamos una mirada fulminante al estúpido de Takeda, quien no buscaba en dónde poner la cara. La jefa pegó un grito y todos los chicos desaparecieron rápidamente y aunque Nao estaba que se orinaba del susto por haber sido sorprendida, lo disimuló fingiendo que veía sus uñas postizas.

- "_Yuuki"_

- "_¡Fujino-keishicho, qué sorpresa!"_

- "_No sabes"_

- "_¿Sigues investigando cómo meterte en la cama de un puberto? Eso es un delito" - _Intervine.

- "_Sólo hacía horas extras"_

- "_Yuuki esto..." - _ Antes de que Fujino comenzara con su letanía, su móvil sonó y contestó la llamada, cuando terminó giró la siguiente instrucción:

- "_Takeda-junsabucho ve por Hiroyuki-han, Kuga y Yuuki vayan por Watase-han, traten de persuadirlos para que vayan por las buenas, si se niegan entonces utilizaremos la fuerza"_

- "_¿También quieres a la enfermera? No comprendo" -_ Pregunté.

- "_Les espero en quince minutos, por favor, cumplan con las instrucciones como se las he indicado"_

- "_Entendido Keishicho"_ - Respondió Takeda.

Una vez con los individuos en la estación, ambos fueron trasladados al cuarto de interrogación en donde cada uno estuvo en una habitación separada. Nosotros podíamos ver a ambos sujetos desde donde estábamos, para mi sorpresa, los grandes jefes estaban ahí también, supongo que estaban tan ansiosos por resolver este caso como nosotros. No es para menos, pues la prensa le había dado mucha difusión debido a que era una menor de edad y por si fuera poco, el rumor de que era una prostituta corría por todos lados. Supongo que el gobierno estaba presionando para que este asunto culminara lo antes posible.

- "_Hiroyuki-han, ¿sabe usted por qué está aquí?" - _Comenzó Fujino con el interrogatorio.

- "_Los oficiales me dijeron que soy el principal sospechoso del homicidio de Yamashita-san" -_ ¿Ah?

- "_Y usted aceptó venir bajo su propio pie" _

- "_Por supuesto, soy inocente" _

- "_¿Podría decirme que hacía la noche del 21 de Septiembre del año en curso?"_

- "_Estaba con mi prometida"_

- "_¿Hay alguien más que pueda comprobar su coartada?"_

- "_El portero del edificio"_

- "_Por supuesto" _

Fujino tenía la misma expresión con Hiroyuki que con la enfermera esta mañana, hacía las preguntas más delicadas inclusive con una mirada fija y con una sonrisa. Pareciera como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo en vez de un potencial criminal. Hiroyuki era un hombre delgado, tenía la expresión de todos los maestros de matemáticas, rostro severo y aburrido, aunque probablemente su edad oscile entre los veinticinco y treinta años.

- "_¿Cómo era su relación con la víctima?"_

- "_Era mi alumna y yo su maestro, era la única relación que teníamos"_

- "_¿Cómo era su comportamiento en clases?"_

- "_Al principio era apática, pero de un tiempo para acá, fue simplemente intratable. Tuve que sacarla de mi clase en varias ocasiones"_

- "_Sus notas en sus demás clases son regulares pero con usted simplemente son muy malas..."_

- "_Es porque nunca acudía a mi clase, puede comprobarlo en las listas de asistencia"_

- "_¿Hubo algún problema entre ustedes dos de un tiempo para acá?"_

- "_No más que con sus otros maestros"_

- "_¿Sabía usted que se prostituía?"_

- "_Lo supe en las noticias, en realidad nunca la traté"_

- "_Yamashita-han llevaba esto consigo la noche que murió, ¿lo reconoce?"_ - Dijo mientras le mostraba el anillo de la víctima.

- "_Se parece al anillo de compromiso de Ayumi..." - _Dijo mientras hacía una extraña mueca.

- "_Un joyero valuó el anillo, dijo que era muy costoso y que el trabajo era muy fino"_

- "_Sí bueno, el que le compré a Ayumi no era realmente muy caro..."_

- "_El joyero amablemente me dio los nombres de las personas que pudieron haber hecho un trabajo tan fino como éste, yo personalmente fui a ese lugar y la encargada reconoció que, efectivamente Yamashita-han estuvo ahí la noche en que fue asesinada"_

- "_Eso que tiene que ver conmigo"_

- "_Hubieron algunos testigos que le vieron a usted rondar por ahí esa noche, Hiroyuki-sensei"_

- "_Como le repito, esa noche estuve con Ayumi"_

- "_El portero también confirma su coartada"_

- "_Entonces no comprendo"_

- "_También me dijo que una noche antes, los vecinos le reportaron que hubo un problema en su departamento"_

- "_Tuvimos una pelea, eso es normal"_

- "_El portero dijo haber visto salir a una jovencita del complejo, la descripción correspondía a las señas de Yamashita-han"_

- "_El portero es viejo y todas las colegialas se parecen, además bebe mucho"_

- "_Ara, pero pensé que él era su coartada"_

- "_También Ayumi" _- Masculló con irritación el hombre.

- "_El portero dijo verlo a usted en el edificio la noche del homicidio, pero dijo también que se veía apurado y nervioso"_

- "_Fui a enmendar las cosas con Ayumi... ¡Es natural que estuviera nervioso!"_

No me quedé a ver el resto del interrogatorio, hace más de diez minutos que sabía en qué iba a parar todo este asunto. Salí del cuarto en donde todos observaban con mucha atención el cómo Fujino manejaba la situación, para entrar al cuarto en donde Watase-san se encontraba. En el camino me encontré con Harada quien venía del departamento de Watase-san y efectivamente encontró ahí la botella de sevoflurano con la que drogaron a Yamashita-san. Revisaron las ropas de Hiroyuki que estaban en el departamento y descubrieron también, unos cabellos que pertenecían a la víctima, aparte de que las huellas de Nana-chan se encontraban en todo el apartamento.

Decidí entonces entrar al cuarto donde la enfermera esperaba nerviosa su turno para ser interrogada. Aporreé la puerta para que ella se percatara de que había entrado al cuarto, ocasionando de esa manera que la mujer pegara un pequeño brinco en su asiento por el sobresalto. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, rodeé el cuarto y me senté frente a ella para iniciar con mi interrogatorio no autorizado por Fujino.

- "_Watase-san" - _Me dirigí a la cómplice, quien estaba llorando silenciosamente.

- "_Yo no quería que esto acabara así" - _Farfulló entre lágrimas.

- "_Yamashita-san era su amante, su comportamiento problemático fue debido al compromiso que usted sostuvo con Hiroyuki, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_¿Por qué...?"_

- "_Terminé mi compromiso con Hiroyuki-sensei la noche antes de que ella muriera, ese día él nos descubrió en el apartamento..." - _Una pausa -_ "Nana se le plantó pero aún así la sacó de ahí, esa misma noche le dije que no podía seguirle mintiendo, seguirme mintiendo, yo la amaba..."_

- "_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

- "_Nana me dijo que estaba juntando dinero para comprarme un anillo de compromiso, uno de mayor valor que el de Hiroyuki-sensei" - _Se quitó las gafas para limpiarse los ojos_ - "Esa fue la última vez que la vi con vida, en la enfermería, el día del incidente"_

- "_Yamashita-san causaba deliberadamente todos esos pleitos para terminar en la enfermería para verla" - _Aseguré y la respuesta de la enfermera escolar confirmó mis sospechas.

- "_Es verdad, así nadie sospecharía nada"_

- "_Hiroyuki-san cogió una de las botellas del anestésico de su vitrina y fue a buscarla para matarle ese mismo día, después de que ella saliera de la joyería" - _Continué con mi acusación.

- "_Hiroyuki llegó en la noche a mi apartamento, me amenazó con gritarle a todo el mundo que era lesbiana y aparte de ello, que sostenía relaciones con una estudiante" - _Dijo tapándose los ojos_ - "¿Se imagina la vergüenza Kuga-keibu? Mis padres, mis compañeros, la sociedad; todos me tendrían marcada como una anormal, iba a perder mi empleo"_

- "_¡Pero usted encubrió un asesinato!" - _Grité irritada.

- "_Ya sé" - _Dijo la mujer ya muy cansada para negarlo.

- "_¿Valió la pena?" - _Pregunté finalmente.

- "_He perdido lo que más amaba en la vida detective. Todo ha sido culpa mía, si lo hubiese sabido antes habría ofrecido mi vida en vez de la suya. Nana era muy joven, tenía derecho a vivir"_

No seguí más, Fujino entró y me hizo una seña de que saliera, en cuanto estuve con ella Fujino me dijo que Hiroyuki había confesado su crimen. Para evitar el escándalo y darle de comer a los medios, se le dijo a la prensa que Hiroyuki y Yamashita tuvieron un romance, al enterarse el maestro que su estudiante andaba en malos pasos decidió tomar su vida con sus propias manos. Esa fue la versión oficial, eso se asentó en el acta, yo no podía estar más indignada.

Cuando terminamos con la papelería correspondiente, Fujino nos agradeció nuestra cooperación y recalcó que mantengamos absoluta discreción sobre el caso. Todos se retiraron para finalmente quedar sólo Fujino y yo, quien me pidió que la llevara a su edificio para que descansara. Todo el viaje nos la pasamos en silencio, por mi parte estaba muy molesta por haber sido partícipe de la mentira más grande de la historia, pero no podía decirle a nadie.

- "_Vi parte de tu interrogatorio" _- Esbozó Fujino a medio camino.

- "_Ese no fue un interrogatorio, sólo le hacía plática a la acusada"_

- "_Ara, Kuga-keibu hizo llorar a la acusada, no me pareció una plática muy amena que digamos"_

- "_Tú lo sabías, sabías de esto casi desde el inicio"_

- "_Casi" - _Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- "_Por eso fuimos a la escuela querías conocer a Watase-san y ver si estaba implicada"_

- "_Podría ser"_

- "_Todos sabían tus intenciones, pero a mí no me has dicho nada" - _Protesté.

- "_¿Me acusas por ello? Kuga-han guardó información también"_

- "_Yo trabajo sola"_

- "_Si Kuga-han hubiese sabido la verdad antes que yo, ¿me la habría dicho?"_

- "_Probablemente no"_

- "_¿Estás dispuesta a cambiar entonces, tus métodos de trabajo y cooperar conmigo?" - _No respondí, Fujino exhaló un suspiro y continuó _- "La homosexualidad sigue siendo un gran tabú en nuestra sociedad, no dejes que eso te afecte" _- Haciendo referencia a nuestro encubrimiento del caso.

- "_No soy yo quien se oculta en la seguridad de un apartamento exclusivo y paga por el silencio de los porteros" _

En cuanto terminé mi frase me arrepentí al instante, Fujino se me quedó viendo con la misma expresión de esta mañana y salió del auto de un portazo. Me ordenó que dejara el vehículo en la cochera del edificio, me recordó que tenía prohibido entrar a su departamento sin avisar antes y se fue muy molesta. En cuanto dejé el auto, procedí a retirarme de la zona departamental a pie, por lo general casi no uso taxi ni mucho menos tomo el autobús. Desde que vine a vivir a Tokio viajo de la manera más segura e irrastreable de todo el lugar y esa es, usando las líneas del metro.

Cuando salía del edificio, una joven pelirroja de cabello ondulado, se detuvo a las puertas del complejo, la mujer estaba a bordo de un compacto azul. Cuando acercó su rostro a la luz para hablar con el vigilante, la reconocí como la mujer que se encontraba con Fujino esta mañana en su apartamento. El vigilante la dejó entrar sin mayor problema y nuevamente su rostro tenía la misma expresión que me dio a mí cuando me dejara entrar en la mañana. Saqué el último cigarro de mi cajetilla y lo encendí, inhalé una bocanada de rico tabaco americano y seguí mi camino por la solitaria calle del barrio de Tokio.

* * *

_**N/A:** En nuestro próximo episodio... Ni idea, hasta aquí tenía escrito así que no esperen semanalmente un capítulo de ahora en adelante, pues armar un crimen no es tan fácil como se ve en la tele. Saludos desde la cuatro veces heroica ciudad y puerto... San Juan de Ulúa, ahí te voy!_

**Pipo-kun:** La ridícula mascota de la policía japonesa, es una especie de ratón con una antena en la cabeza.

**Sailor-fuku:** El uniforme escolar de todos los animes, ya saben, ese traje de marinero cuyas versiones varían bastante.


	5. Chapter 5

**KEISHICHO**

_***Metropolitan Police Department - MPD***_

**Capítulo 5**

"_**Dorama idol "**_

- "_¿Huevos de nuevo?"_

- "_Si conoces otro guiso con mucho gusto me siento a ver cómo lo preparas"_

- "_Huevos entonces"_

- "_Ten, el café se enfría"_

- "_Ookini"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_Kuga-han, ¿compraste el teléfono que te pedí?"_

- "_Liberas mi correa muy entrada la noche y me amarras muy temprano por la mañana también"_

- "_Es verdad"_

- "_Tal vez le pida a Harada que me consiga uno en la tarde"_

- "_O podríamos ir juntas"_

- "_¿Juntas?"_

- "_Como tu ama debo procurarte de todas tus necesidades"_

- "_Necesito dinero también"_

- "_Podrías ganártelo..."_

- "_¿Acaso no me lo estoy ganando? Hago horas extras y por si fuera poco te vengo a preparar el desayuno todos los días"_

- "_Si me dices donde vives te libero de tu condena"_

- "_..."_

- "_Eso pensé"_

- "_Ikezu"_

Aunque el kiotoben de Kuga-han es bastante malo, debo reconocer que me causó mucha gracia escuchar mi dialecto de sus labios. Kuga-han es una mujer muy misteriosa, preferiría mil veces hacer lo que yo le pida antes que mostrarme su vida privada. Aunque debo reconocer que aprende rápido, todos los días presenta muy temprano por la mañana y se mantiene en la puerta del edificio en vez de intentar irrumpir en mi apartamento, inclusive usa el interfon preguntando si es prudente de su parte, entrar en ese momento.

Nada hemos hablado sobre el incidente de aquel día, Kuga-han se muestra impasible ante esa situación, incluso ahora si encuentra en mi departamento algo fuera de lo habitual, sólo mira sin hacer mayor comentario y continúa su camino. Todos los días viene a prepararme el desayuno y mientras espera a que me termine de alistar, se toma una taza de café en el balcón de la sala. He aprendido a disfrutar del amargo sabor del café por la mañana, en vez del té que acostumbraba beber antes de salir a trabajar. También me he acostumbrado a ver a la detective deambulando de un lado a otro en lo que me alisto.

No sé cuando comenzamos con esta rutina pero ahora, Kuga-han pasa a tomar una taza de té de oolong todas las noches antes de irse a su casa, donde quiera que esta se encuentre. Cuando la detective se encuentra taciturna en mi balcón mirando a la nada, su sereno semblante hace que me pregunte cada día la misma cuestión. ¿Quién? Quien llena tus espacios vacíos, quien ocupa tu mente, quien sabe realmente cómo eres. La misteriosa y problemática Kuga-keibu quien en mi apartamento se ve apacible y enigmática. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillan con un tono esmeralda a la luz del sol y mientras que su cabello a simple vista se ve negro, a la luz solar se torna cobalto, además su cuerpo es...

- "_¿Ves algo que te guste?" - _Ara.

- "_Tienes canas" - _Respondí con expresión seria.

- "_¡No es cierto!"_

- "_Es verdad, mírate en mi espejo si gustas"_

Eso estuvo cerca, pero mi habilidad para mentir es mucho mejor que la de ella, así que mientras Kuga-keibu se mira una y otra vez el cabello en el enorme espejo de mi recibidor, yo aprovecho la oportunidad para ir al baño a lavarme los dientes y prepararme para salir. En cuanto estuve lista, Kuga-han me miró con una expresión de niña berrinchuda y me reclamó el que le haya mentido. Sin responderle le hice la seña de que me pusiera el abrigo y finalmente salimos del departamento para ir rumbo a la oficina.

Todos estos cambios a mi rutina fueron incómodos al inicio, tener a una extraña en mi casa y verla en repetidas ocasiones sin dormir con ella, era algo completamente inédito en mi vida. Pero yo no lo decidí, parte de mi trabajo es precisamente ese, mantener a Kuga vigilada el mayor tiempo posible. No me pregunten por qué, esas han sido las instrucciones que se me han dado por los superiores. Según ellos, Kuga-han tiene el potencial para ser un detonante de problemas muy serios que pueden afectar la imagen de la policía y por ende, la imagen de nuestro sistema judicial.

Hasta ahora, yo no he visto nada anormal en la detective, más de lo habitual claro está. Su paranoia no ha disminuido del todo, aún sigue evitando darme información personal o que incluso le lleve hasta su casa. Salvo su cuenta del banco en donde le depositan su quincena, de Kuga-keibu no tengo nada. Lo que sí sé de la detective es que al menos se fuma de una a dos cajetillas de cigarro al día, puesto que el olor a nicotina que ella despide es sólo comparable a tener un cigarrillo encendido a tu lado.

- "_Para en esa tienda" - _Le ordené a mi subordinada.

- "_¿Qué vas a comprar ahí?"_

- "_Vamos a conseguirte un celular que te guste"_

- "_Ok"_

Nos detuvimos en un gran aparador en donde nos enseñaron desde los modelos más básicos hasta los más modernos equipos que tenían lo último en tecnología móvil. Kuga-han puso una expresión muy graciosa cuando no sabía qué elegir, aparentemente las compras no son su fuerte. Después de media hora de letanía con el vendedor, Kuga me volteó a ver implorándome misericordia, enseñándome por vez primera una expresión en su rostro que no le conocía. Me sonreí y finalmente he sido yo quien le eligió un teléfono de acuerdo a su personalidad, un modelo sencillo pero resistente a los golpes.

- "_Tienes derecho a tres números frecuentes"_

- "_¿Ah?"_

- "_Son números a los que puedes marcar sin necesidad de gastar tu crédito"_

- "_Oh, ya veo"_

- "_Ponme en uno de ellos, después de todo vas a tener que hablarme tarde o temprano"_

- "_De acuerdo"_

- "_¿Has pensado a quién poner en los otros dos?"_

- "_Pues... Puedo poner a Mai, después de todo siempre le hablo" - _¿Siempre?

- "_¿Y el último?"_

- "_Hmmm"_

- "_Un familiar o quizás algún pretendiente..." - _Ah, eso fue tirar la carnada para ver que sale.

- "_El último número Keishicho, me lo reservo" - _Maldición, me pregunto a quién pondrá.

- "_Vamos, se hace tarde"_ - Dije tratando de disimular mi inconformidad.

Finalmente llegamos hasta nuestro destino, en el camino nos hemos topado con Kanzaki Reito, quien nada más nos vio y se acercó para saludar. Como cada vez que nos encontramos en el pasillo, se la pasó sonriéndole a Kuga-han y como todos los días, Kuga lo ignoró por completo. Kuga-keibu se excusó y se adelantó a nuestra oficina, mientras ella nos daba la espalda, tanto Reito como yo no pudimos evitar el ver su caminar. Kuga acostumbra usar unos pantalones de cadera muy justos, resaltando así su bien proporcionado posterior.

- "_¡Qué mujer!" - _Exclamó Reito.

- "_Deberías darte por vencido, no te hará caso"_

- "_Lo dices porque tú también estás haciendo lo tuyo, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Baja la voz, sabes que esa es información confidencial"_

- "_Tranquila Shizuru, nadie más que yo sabe que tienes más mujeres en tu haber que cualquier otro policía de alto rango"_

- "_Reito" - _ ¡Cierra la bocota!

- "_¿Sabes si tiene novio?"_

- "_Ni siquiera sé si tiene vida"_

- "_¿Todavía no confía en ti?"_

- "_No"_

- "_¡Oh! Así que la gran Shizuru está perdiendo su encanto, eso es bueno, significa que tengo una oportunidad con Kuga"_

- "_Ni lo sueñes, yo la vi primero"_

- "_Te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo consigo una cita antes que tú"_

- "_Va"_

- "_Pero antes, tenemos un caso que queremos que resuelvas"_

- "_¿Tenemos?"_

Reito me informó que los altos mandos decidieron que mi equipo se encargara de lidiar con una situación a la que la prensa le estaba dando mucha difusión últimamente. Debido a que nuestro anterior trabajo pareció ser satisfactorio, ellos solicitaron nuevamente nuestra participación. El trabajo iba más o menos así.

- "_Tenemos un nuevo caso"_

- "_¿Otro crimen pasional?" _

- "_Seguro el próximo caso será el tuyo araña, tus bajas pasiones tarde o temprano te harán popular"_

- "_Yo soy popular aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de otras"_

- "_Tú..." - _Este es otro hermoso día en la central de policía.

- "_¿Quién es la víctima Keishicho?" - _Preguntó con seriedad la sargento Harada.

- "_En realidad no es una víctima, aún"_

- "_¿Cómo está eso?"_

- "_Nuestro trabajo será custodiar a Sayuko"_

- "_¿Sayuko?" - _Cuestionó Takeda-junsabucho.

- "_¡Oh! ¡La actriz del drama My Girl!" - _ Aclaró la sargento al resto del equipo.

- "_¿My girl?"_

- "_Es un drama muy famoso en la televisión de Tokio" - _Continuó con su explicación Harada.

- "_No me extraña que la perrucha no sepa nada de nada"_

- "_¡Oye! No me la paso viendo televisión como tú"_

- "_Ejem" - _Dije para llamar la atención_ - "Nos han solicitado apoyar en la investigación del intento de homicidio de Sayuko, antes Haruno Aya"_

- "_No comprendo por qué siempre se cambian el nombre" - _ Refunfuñó Kuga quien al parecer todo le molesta.

- "_Probablemente para proteger su identidad" - _ Intervino la sargento.

- "_O para que la prensa no encuentre algún pasado oscuro que dañe la imagen de la empresa" - Agregó Yuuki._

- "_¿Puedo continuar?" - _ Interrumpí la plática_ - "Bien, parece ser que ha recibido unas cartas anónimas en donde un sujeto amenaza con arrebatarle la vida si continúa trabajando en el drama"_

- "_¿Todo por un tonto drama?"_

- "_Los artistas reciben cientos de amenazas, no veo el por qué de la importancia" - _Comentó con fastidio Yuuki.

- "_Bueno probablemente sea porque Sayuko reportó que el sujeto ha entrado a su departamento en tres ocasiones en tres direcciones diferentes" - _ Les expliqué.

- "_¡Oh! un stalker" - _Exclamó el sargento Takeda.

- "_Lo que hace la fama"_

- "_También nos solicitan servicio de vigilancia para la ídolo" - _Proseguí con mi explicación.

- "_¿Así? ¿No tiene para pagarse un gorila?"_

- "_Kuga-keibu, tú estás en la lista" - Contesté ante su socarrona observación._

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Takeda-junsabucho, tú también estás en la lista, vayan al departamento de control de armamento de la policía para que les asignen el equipo correspondiente"_

- "_¡No es justo yo quiero una pistola!" - _Gimoteó Yuuki.

- "_Tendrás que conformarte con ver lo bien que se verá el arma en mi chaleco"_

- "_Perrancia..."_

Esto no se veía nada bien, las instrucciones giradas por los altos mandos no estaban de acorde con la situación. Poner a Kuga y a Takeda como escolta de una ídolo juvenil a sabiendas de que, Kuga con un arma es peligrosa y que Takeda con un arma es un riesgo para él mismo. Esto no pintaba bien, pareciera como si adrede esperaran el fracaso, aún a cuestas de la vida de un ser humano. Eso significaba que tendría que estar extra pendiente de lo que pueda ocurrir en las próximas horas, tanto con ellos como el avance del caso... Necesito un trago.

- "_Oi Takeda"_

- "_K-kuga"_

- "_Quita esa cara, pareciera como si hubieses visto un fantasma"_

- "_Es que las armas me dan terror"_

- "_No seas maricotas, la pistola tiene seguro no va a dispararse sola"_

- "_Pero eventualmente tendré que usarla"_

- "_No imbécil, las armas sólo nos las entregaron en caso extremo de ser necesario utilizarlas, pero en realidad sabes que no estamos autorizados a disparar todavía"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Además no va a ser necesario que te preocupes, conmigo basta y sobra"_

- "_Gracias Kuga-keibu"_

- "_Toca el timbre, tenemos que hablar con la tal Sayuko"_

Así fue como una rapazuela de no más de unos dieciocho años, abrió la puerta de su apartamento para dejarnos entrar. Sayuko era una joven muy flaca como todas las idols, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos cubiertos con unos lentes de sol a la sombra y extremadamente arrogante.

"_¿Ustedes son la escorta?"_

- "_No, venimos a traerte pizza, abre la puerta niña idiota no tenemos tu tiempo"_

- "_¿Quién demonios te crees que eres...?"_

- "_Ah, adelante oficiales, pasen" - _Se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta_ - "Siéntense, ¿gustan algo?"_

- "_Usted es..." - _Pregunté con desconfianza.

- "_Perdón, soy Asakura, el representante de Sayuko, he sido yo quien les ha contactado"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Asakura-san, nosotros somos Takeda-junsabucho y Kuga-keibu, fuimos enviados como escorta de Sayuko" - _Explicó el sargento maricotas.

- "_Bueno me esperaba otro tipo de miembros oficiales pero..."_

- "_¿Qué significa eso?" - _¡Pero qué animal!

- "_Kuga-keibu y yo le aseguramos que estamos calificados para el trabajo" - _Comentó muy a tiempo Takeda, puesto que ya empezaba a acariciar el cinto de mi pistola.

- "_No es que estemos aquí por nuestra voluntad también"_

- "_Disculpen, sé que tienen muchas cosas más que hacer pero realmente la situación es desesperante"_

- "_Asakura-san tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas, pero tenemos instrucciones precisas de llevarles a las oficinas de la MPD" - _Arremetió el niño bonito.

- "_Por mí no hay ningún problema oficial, pero para Sayuko no creo que sea conveniente"_

- "_Eso a mí no me interesa" - _Vociferé, que empezaba a irritarme esta gente.

- "_Kuga-keibu se lo suplico, Sayuko no se moverá de aquí más que para ir al estudio a grabar sus escenas, todo lo que quieran saber se lo pueden preguntar aquí"_

- "_Asakura me niego a ser escortada por estos dos, a leguas se ve que son unos buenos para nada"_ - Mini diva al ataque.

- "_Mira niña, si tú crees que estoy aquí por mero gusto estás equivocada, sin embargo si te vas a poner en un plan pendejo te aseguro que haré de las próximas horas un verdadero infierno para ti" - _ La idol se quitó las gafas y abrió los ojos como platos, a pesar de su inconformidad, agregué_ - "Es más, preferirás mil veces que el acosador te estrangule antes de que yo lo haga"_

- "_¡Kuga!" - _ Gritó un aterrorizado Takeda.

- "_¿Asakura has oído? Eso fue una amenaza"_

- "_No dudo con ese carácter tan feo que tienes que alguien desee matarte, a punto estoy de cometer un crimen aquí"_

- "_¡Asakura haz algo!"_

- "_Sayuko por favor, déjame hacer mi trabajo y tú dedícate a lo tuyo"_

- "_Pero..."_

Y sí me acusaron, la tal Sayuko le habló a Fujino reportando que amenacé con estrangularla y le exigió a la jefa que me cambiara. Es ahora cuando caigo en cuenta de que el teléfono que me compró Fujino iba a ser un artículo que probablemente escuche mucho en las próximas horas. Después de una acalorada discusión con la jefa ella accedió a visitar el apartamento de la víctima para levantar el interrogatorio, visita que fue aprovechada por Harada para montar un equipo de vigilancia en el lugar.

Fujino y Yuuki se encargaron de levantar la información, Takeda permanecía como perro detrás de la ídolo mientras que yo fumaba un necesario cigarro en el balcón del apartamento. Harada se me unió poco después e intercambiamos cigarros en lo que las pesquisas se terminaban.

- "_¡Qué mujer!"_

- "_¿Cuál mujer? Es una puberta malcriada"_

- "_Sí bueno, pero está muy buena"_

- "_No le veo nada bueno, es igual a todas las demás idols" - _ Argumenté en lo que resoplaba el humo de mi cigarro_ - "Parecen hechas a máquina, todas son la misma cosa"_

- "_Son un producto de mercadotecnia, ¿qué esperabas?"_

- "_Un ser humano"_

- "_¿Como Keishicho?" - _No me gusta tu expresión Harada.

- "_¿A qué vino eso?"_

- "_Vamos Kuga, se nota a leguas que eres la favorita de la jefa" - _Dijo Harada mientras se relamía los labios_ - "Te lleva a todos lados y pasan más tiempo juntas que todas las horas que yo le pueda dedicar a mi pareja"_

- "_Te recuerdo que estoy de castigo"_

- "_Ah pero cómo me gustaría estar en tu lugar"_

- "_Cuando quieras"_

- "_No creo ser su tipo, chocaríamos"_

- "_¿Eso qué significa?"_

- "_Te lo diré cuando crezcas"_

- "_Jódete"_

- "_Tienes que controlar tu vocabulario, no vaya a ser que salgas por televisión nacional hablando majaderías"_

- "_Wow, ¿te imaginas la cara de los jefes?"_

- "_Sólo me imagino la de Fujino-keishicho y ya con eso para qué quiero más"_

- "_Eee"_

- "_A propósito, ¿cómo le estás haciendo con la niña?"_

- "_¿Cuál niña?"_

- "_La niña de tus ojos, no te hagas, sabes de lo que hablo"_

- "_Métete en tus..."_

- "_Kuga, Harada; vengan aquí" _

Fujino interrumpió muy a tiempo nuestra interacción, le indicó a Harada que ya era hora de regresar a las oficinas. Takeda y yo nos quedamos en el departamento de Sayuko, quien no tardó mucho en comenzar a comportarse nuevamente como la niña berrinchuda de televisión que era. Takeda y yo nos repartimos el trabajo, dividiendo el día en turnos de a doce horas, comenzando en este mismo instante y siendo yo la elegida de los dioses para escortar a Sayuko a la conocida televisora.

Hasta ahora no he visto nada fuera de lo normal, haciendo a un lado, claro está, del hecho de conocer el espectacular y glamoroso mundo de la farándula. Sayuko era tratada mejor que a una princesa, tenía a su séquito de maquillistas, estilistas, las chicas de vestuario, su propio _gato_ para llevarle agua o lo que se le apetezca a su majestad; todo un verdadero show era este relajo. Para no interferir en el trabajo de la idol, me mantuve a distancia pero no lo suficiente como para no ver lo que ocurría.

Supongo que al ser una celebridad nadie en este lugar pareció darle mucha importancia al extraño hecho de que la famosa Sayuko, fuese escortada por un miembro oficial. Estuvimos en ese lugar hasta la noche, me estaba muriendo de hambre como nunca antes en la vida, pero me la tuve que aguantar debido a que no podía separarme de la custodiada. Asakura-san me pidió que llevara a Sayuko a su departamento debido a que ya no era necesaria su asistencia para esa labor, puesto que yo estaba escoltando a la estrella. Así que la hice de chofer nuevamente, pero ahora de una súper estrella, genial. Estoy comenzando a pensar que creo haber errado mi profesión, debí ser quizá, una trailera. ¡Qué dices!

- "_Llévame a cenar" - _Se escuchó una petulante voz del asiento trasero de la patrulla.

- "_Disculpe su alteza pero nos vamos directo a tu casa y ahí pedimos una pizza" - _Mmm pizza.

- "_¡Pizza!" - _Pareciera como si hubiese dicho un terrible disparate, puesto que su expresión fue de niña berrinchuda haciendo drama_ - "¿Qué no sabes que nosotras las estrellas no podemos comer como la plebe?"_

- "_No" - _Dije denotando el menor interés.

- "_Te ordeno que me lleves a un restaurant"_

- "_¿Disculpa? La autoridad aquí soy yo"_

- "_Pago mis impuestos que sirven para pagar tu mísero sueldo, come-pizza"_

- "_..." - _No sé cómo le hice para no mentarle la madre, tirarle los dientes y aporrearle su rostro contra el panorámico_ - "Cierra la boca Haruno"_

- "_Mi nombre es Sayuko, come-pizza, grábatelo en ese pequeño y vulgar cerebro tuyo"_

Ese fue mi límite, al estilo de Hollywood, di una vuelta intempestiva, pisé el acelerador y tomé la autopista. El vehículo tenía un motor preparado para realizar persecuciones, así que su aceleración era divina. Probablemente el velocímetro ya había pasado los 140 km/h, lo único que se escuchaba en el auto eran los gritos histéricos de Sayuko y el viento golpeándome fuertemente el rostro. Pero nada me importaba, el deleite de pisar hasta el fondo el acelerador nadie me lo quitaba, mucho menos una niña presumida y egocéntrica que además me caía bastante mal.

Cuando dejó de gritar vino la mejor parte, frené de golpe, claro que me cercioré antes si la princesa tenía puesto su cinturón de seguridad, cosa que hizo antes de que la aguja del velocímetro llegara a los 180 km/h. En cuanto el vehículo quedó inerte, me giré y le lancé la primera de las muchas amenazas que le haría a la ídolo.

- "_La próxima vez que te escuche desobedeciendo mis instrucciones, te juro que haré que tu acosador te parezca mejor que estar bajo mi protección"_

- "_¡Voy a demandarte!"_

- "_Hazlo y todos los medios sabrán tu pasado"_

- "_Eres una..."_

- "_Una sola palabra a alguien de lo que ocurrió y te cambiaré tu crema rejuvenecedora por mayonesa"_

- "_Juro que en cuanto atrapen al acosador perderás tu empleo, irás a prisión, tú..."_

- "_¡CALLATE, ME TIENES HASTA LA MADRE CON TUS PENDEJADAS!"_

Después de mi explosión sucedió algo que no me esperaba de la actriz juvenil, se puso a llorar como una niña chiquita. Momentáneamente su reacción fue satisfactoria, luego me sentí mal pero cuando recordé lo asqueroso que había sido este día y de que quién sabe hasta cuándo iba a tener que soportar a esta insufrible niña, fue motivo suficiente para recuperar mi actitud de policía de televisión americana. Acto seguido conduje tranquilamente hasta su casa y en cuanto llegamos la princesa se encerró en su habitación para no salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡De regreso a casa...! Y a la rutina. Bueno, les tengo un desvarío y piezas de un rompecabezas que se me ocurrió recién, ahora sí, hasta que la inspiración vuelva, ja ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

**KEISHICHO**

_***Metropolitan Police Department - MPD***_

**Capítulo 6**

"_**Haruno Aya"**_

Este era el segundo día de custodia, el turno nocturno le correspondió a Takeda quien vigiló durante toda la noche el apartamento de la súper estrella mientras su majestad y yo dormíamos. El turno matutino me tocaba a mí y eso significaba llevar a la princesa muy temprano por la mañana a sus grabaciones en el set de la televisora. Cuando Sayuko subió a mi automóvil no dijo una sola palabra, pero cuando le comenté que estaría con ella en su camarote debido a que esas eran mis instrucciones, tuvimos nuestro primer pleito de la mañana.

¿Quién diría que la dulce Hana-chan del dichoso drama, sería en realidad una niña malcriada y prepotente? Cuando la ves actuar no te imaginas que detrás de ese angelical rostro, esa sonrisa tierna y esa vocecita melosa; se encuentra en realidad la peor de las arpías. ¡Y yo sin poder fumar! Mi reino por una bocanada del dulce néctar de los dioses, una sola aspiración de tabaco haría mi día, que por lo que veo será muy largo. Perdida en mi paraíso nicotínico, donde mis ojos se clavaban en el escenario de grabación y en donde mi mente deambulaba por la tierra de la fantasía, nunca noté que una presencia madurona se regodeaba mirando mi trasero con disimulo.

- "_Buen día Kuga-keibu"_

- "_Buenos días Keishicho"_

- "_Veo que pasaron la noche sin ningún contratiempo"_

- "_Puedes apostar"_

- "_Estás temblando"_

- "_Suele suceder cuando paso mucho tiempo sin fumar"_

- "_Deberías dejarlo entonces, no es un hábito muy sano que digamos"_

- "_Lo pondré en el buzón de sugerencias que jamás leo"_

- "_Ikezu"_

- "_¿Qué te trae por aquí Fujino, vienes a checar si estoy trabajando?"_

- "_¿Es acaso un delito venir a acechar si mi mascota predilecta está siendo cuidada adecuadamente?"_

- "_¡Oi Fujino, no soy tu perro!"_

- "_Nunca diría eso"_

- "_¿A qué vienes? Bastante tengo con la niñata esa"_

- "_Vengo a levantar algunas preguntas al staff"_

- "_¿Alguna pista?"_

- "_No por el momento"_

- "_No entiendo por qué tanta importancia en este caso, no le han hecho daño, no debería..."_

- "_No cuestiones y acata las órdenes de tus superiores Kuga"_

- "_Como quieras"_

- "_Si ocuparas tu tiempo mejor, en tratar de obtener información de Sayuko en vez de pelearte cada que tienen la oportunidad, probablemente serías de más ayuda"_

- "_Bastante hago con ser su perro, no me pidas algo que no deseo hacer"_

- "_¿Te cercioraste que Takeda use los protectores que le conseguí?"_

- "_¿Pretendes acaso que lo lleve al baño y quedarme a ver que se los ponga? Si él dijo que los __usaría_ _es porque lo va a hacer"_

- "_¿Y si no?"_

- "_Le daré un verdadero motivo para mearse los pantalones al muy idiota"_

El director del drama anunció mi tan esperado receso, dándole la oportunidad a Fujino de que entrevistara a las personas que trataban más seguido a Sayuko y dejándome a mí la oportunidad de fumar un cigarro en el privado de la ídolo.

- "_¡Apaga eso, soy muy joven para morir de cáncer!"_

- "_Créeme que si no me dejas fumar en paz, morirás por otras razones" - _ Respondí mientras abría una de las ventanas del camper.

- "_Tu jefa es muy bonita" - _¿Le parece que Fujino es bonita? _- "Le tienes respeto, ¿verdad?"_

- "_Es la jefa"_

- "_¿Es eso?"_

- "_¿A dónde quieres llegar?"_

- "_Dicen que cuando trabajas por mucho tiempo con alguien terminas enamorándote de él..." - _¿Ah?

- "_También dicen que terminan odiándose mutuamente" - _Respondí algo cabreada por el tópico que la idol estaba abordando _- "¿Has perdido la razón?"_

- "_¿Por qué?" _

- "_Estamos hablando de Fujino"_

- "_¿Y?"_

- "_Jefa-Mujer-Jefa-Mujer... ¿Entendiste?"_ - Me expliqué con señas, acto que produjo una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de la idol.

- "_Esas cosas pasan" - _Argumentó como cualquier cosa.

- "_Ajaja, eso significa que te gusta Asakura-san"_

- "_¡No seas idiota! Asakura es un viejo rabo verde y yo soy una joven estrella" _

Casi escupo mi cigarro ahí mismo, pero ya me iba acostumbrando a las excentricidades de la idol, así que hice caso omiso al comentario. En cuanto el receso terminó regresamos al set, una vez ahí Fujino me dijo que regresaría a las oficinas pero que estaríamos en contacto. A propósito, Nao estaba de incógnito haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, zorrear. Después de una jornada de ocho horas, hubo un espacio para comer, tiempo que aproveché para cambiar turno con Takeda y comer los tres juntos en el comedor de la televisora.

- "_¿Van a seguirme a donde yo vaya?"_

- "_Son las órdenes, ¿qué esperabas?" - _ Contesté con la boca llena.

- "_¿Y si voy al baño?"_

- "_Entonces Kuga-keibu irá contigo" - _Intervino Takeda.

- "_¿Si me ducho también tomarás un baño conmigo?" - _Odiosa.

- "_No, Takeda lo hará"_

- "_¡K-kuga!" - _Exclamó Takeda, disculpándose por mí, frente a la estrella_ - "Sayuko-san, sería de mucha ayuda para nosotros si tuvieras alguna idea de quién te está enviando esos anónimos"_

- "_¿Qué no es ese su trabajo? Háganlo entonces"_

- "_Si lo que quieres es tenernos tras de ti las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, sin que puedas respirar un momento sola, por mí va bien"_ - Dije para hacerla entrar en razón.

- "_Hay miles de personas que quisieran hacerme daño"_

- "_Creo que exageras"_

- "_Abre los ojos Kuga, soy una súper estrella, los productores escuchan mi nombre y corren a ofrecerme los protagónicos de sus programas" - _Arrogante pedazo de..._ - "Miles de chicas darían la vida por estar en mi lugar, miles de chicas me odian porque soy el objeto del deseo de sus novios, porque soy hermosa sin quererlo, porque soy una talentosa actriz y mejor intérprete"_

- "_¿Intérprete?"_

- "_El sencillo del drama yo lo canto, ¿no ves dramas verdad?"_

- "_Disculpe mi ignorancia su alteza, trabajo todo el día y llego muy tarde a casa como para sentarme a mirar la televisión"_

- "_Y... ¿Alguien te espera cuando llegas a casa?"_

- "_Ese asunto no te incumbe"_

- "_¿No será acaso que vives con Fujino?"_

- "_Es Keishicho para ti Haruno y no, no comparto vivienda con nadie de la MPD"_

En cuanto el receso terminó Sayuko regresó a sus actividades pero ahora custodiada por Takeda, mientras que yo decidí hacer algo de investigación de campo. Así que como pude me infiltré en la oficina de Asakura y me puse a revisar sus expedientes hasta encontrar el de Haruno Aya, para mi sorpresa este nunca apareció. Me pregunto si lo tendrá en algún otro sitio y de ser así, ¿por qué no está con los demás? ¿Tan importante es la ídolo que guardan celosamente sus archivos de la vista de los curiosos? O quizás la razón sea que el pasado de la estrella es algo que ellos quieren evitar a toda costa.

Así que traté de investigar por otros medios, indagando en el pasado de Haruno Aya por medio de sus recuerdos familiares. Regresé a su casa y hurgué entre sus cosas en búsqueda de algún álbum fotográfico, un diario o alguna carta de algún enamorado que la ídolo hubiese tenido en sus días de chica normal. Lo que me hace pensar en realidad, ¿hace cuánto que nació Sayuko? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Haruno Aya para convertirse en la estrella juvenil que todos conocen pero nadie sabe de dónde salió? La respuesta no la encontré entre sus cosas, debido a que sólo había cartas de sus fans, cartas que ella respondía, fotos recientes y un montón de chucherías que ni al caso revisar.

No había ninguna foto de Sayuko antes de ser Sayuko, ¿tanto así les obligan a mantener su pasado al margen de todo? Supongo que Fujino estará al pendiente de eso, ¿habrá hablado ya con Asakura y no encontró nada? Quizás ella también piensa que a lo mejor en este caso no hay delito que perseguir, como la misma Sayuko dijo, es el objeto de miles de envidias. Cualquiera tendría una razón para hacerla a un lado y además, no ha ocurrido algo que en realidad ponga la vida de la adolescente estrella en peligro, todavía.

Inmersa en mis pensamientos sentí el vibrar de un objeto en mi pierna, después de un brinco recordé que el teléfono estaba en modo silencioso, así que lo saqué de mi bolsillo y contesté de mala gana a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea. Era Takeda, dijo que Sayuko entró al baño y comenzó a gritar. No escuché el resto, salí corriendo de la casa y me dirigí rumbo a la televisora lo más rápido posible a donde los baños se encontraban, entrando con violencia al lugar, pese a que no estaba asegurada la puerta.

- "_¡Sayuko!" - _ Grité en cuanto le vi, se encontraba en un rincón del baño en posición fetal _- "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" - _ Pregunté para cerciorarme.

- "_Ahí adentro..." _- La ídolo apenas alcanzó a señalar hacia el retrete, al mirar en el sanitario, encontré una fotografía de la ídolo, la cual tenía escrita una nueva amenaza.

Las grabaciones se suspendieron por el resto del día en lo que la ídolo se recuperaba de la conmoción. A pesar de mis protestas, Fujino prefirió que yo acompañe a Sayuko en vez de Takeda, mientras que el resto del equipo se encargaba de revisar las cámaras de seguridad del edificio en búsqueda de algún sospechoso. A pesar de que inicialmente la ídolo perdió la compostura, ahora se veía más relajada e incluso comenzó a hablotear como de costumbre.

- "_No puedo creer que hasta aquí haya llegado ese demente" - _Comenzó a despotricar_ - "¿No se supone que ustedes están protegiéndome?"_

- "_Si me dieras información sobre tu vida personal podríamos hacer algo por ti"_

- "_Pero pensé que Kuga-keibu me había amenazado con exponer detalles de mi pasado a la prensa, ¿acaso estabas blufeando?"_

- "_No del todo" - _ Sayuko no pareció estar muy convencida ante mi respuesta, así que comenzó a burlarse de mi autoridad sobre ella _- "Tengo una foto tuya con barros y espinillas" - _Dije finalmente.

- "_¡Mientes!"_

- "_Claro que no, es más, tenías un lindo uniforme de marinero"_

- "_¡Es una foto truqueada, yo jamás he tenido barros!"_

- "_La fotografía que dejaron en el baño..." _

- "_¡Qué hay con eso!"_

- "_Haruno Aya se ve más joven ahí"_

- "_Es porque es una foto antigua, tenía catorce años"_

- "_¿Qué hacías en ese tiempo?" - _Comencé a indagar_ - "¿Tu novio te sacó la foto?"_

- "_No seas ridícula, la empresa me mataría si se enteraran que llevo una relación a sus espaldas"_

- "_¿Ya eras famosa en esa época?"_

- "_No puedo hablar de ello, es la política"_

- "_Niña idiota, tu vida está en peligro y no quieres soltar prenda de lo que hacías en tu adolescencia por simples disparates como ese"_

- "_Hagamos un trato"_

- "_¿Qué trato?" - _Pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

- "_Primero, no debes contarle a nadie lo que te responda"_

- "_Hecho" - _Mentí _- "¿Qué más?"_

- "_Tú también tendrás que contarme sobre tu vida privada"_

- "_Hecho" - _No hay nada que contar, eso fue fácil

- "_Bien, yo empiezo" - _Asentí orgullosa de haber llegado a cierto entendimiento con la puberta_ - "Quiero saber tu edad"_

- "_Tengo veintiún años"_

- "_¡No es cierto!"_

- "_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

- "_No te dejarían portar armas en primer lugar"_

- "_Después de que llegues a esa edad, entenderás por qué no vuelves a cumplir años" - _Dije cínicamente_ - "Ahora es mi turno" - _Sayuko hizo una mueca pero pareció no insistir en el tema, así que satisfecha continué con nuestro acuerdo _- "¿A qué te dedicabas a los catorce años?"_

- "_Estaba en la escuela media, era una chica común y corriente"_

- "_No te ves muy común y corriente en la foto"_

- "_Eso es porque la foto se tomó cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los quince, no especificaste que querías saber sobre ese punto" - _A punto estuve de darle un manotazo en la cabeza por el timo que me había hecho la idol _- "Mi turno"_

- "_Me vengaré" - _ Amenacé, aunque Sayuko no le tomó ninguna importancia.

- "_¿Has dormido con ella?" - _Preguntó con un ligero rubor la estrella del drama juvenil, aunque no comprendí muy bien su pregunta.

- "_¿Con quién?" _- Pregunté.

- "_Con Keishicho, ya sabes"_

- "_¿Saber qué?" _- Cuestioné con el rostro más estúpido que pude darle a la puberta.

- "_Sexo"_

- "_Ah eso... ¡Qué!" - _¿Está insinuando que Fujino y yo le damos el tipo de, de...

- "_Es de suponerse, te habla mucho y le obedeces"_

- "_¡ES MI JEFA!" - _Grité histérica.

- "_Pero al sargento no le habla tanto como a ti"_

- "_¡Porque Takeda es un pelmazo!" - _Respondí alterada_ - "¿Te has vuelto loca?"_

- "_En realidad Fujino-keishicho me da el tipo de dominante... ¿lo es?"_

- "_¡Yo qué demonios voy a saber!"_

- "_Entonces tú y ella..."_

- "_¡No vuelvas a ponernos juntas en ninguna oración!" - _Corté su argumento y recalqué lo siguiente_ - "Es más, no se te ocurra ponernos juntas en ningún tipo de relación de ningún tipo" - _Eso fue confuso, pero dada la situación, expresarme correctamente era imposible.

- "_Bien"_ - Sonrió Sayuko socarronamente, no me gustaba este juego, pero se me ocurrió una pregunta para fastidiarla.

- "_¿Te gustan las mujeres?"_

- "_No" - _Respondió sonriente, no supe si decía la verdad o me estaba tomando el pelo.

- "_Entonces, ¿por qué tanto interés en las preferencias sexuales de Fujino?"_

- "_No me interesan las preferencias sexuales de tu jefa, sino las tuyas"_

- "_¿Las mías?"_

- "_Claro, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas, incluso me ves cambiarme de ropa"_

- "_¿Insinúas que de ser tortillera me deleitaría con observar un cuerpo a medio formar como el tuyo?" - _ Cruel pero efectivo, Sayuko estalló.

- "_¡Medio formar!"_

- "_Comparada con el cuerpo de Keishicho no tienes nada qué temer"_

- "_¿Insinúas que Fujino es mejor que yo?"_

- "_No" - _ Sonreí con malicia _- "El cuerpo de Fujino está desarrollado a miles de años luz del tuyo" - _Los cachetes de Sayuko se inflaron como globos e incluso su rostro estaba colorado, a punto estuvo de llorar pero una voz me sacó de mi entretenimiento.

- "_Ara" - _No puede ser_ - "Me siento muy halagada de que Kuga-keibu me encuentre merecedora de su atención" - _Fujino pretendió estar avergonzada e inclusive hizo un gesto medio infantil al llevarse las manos al rostro pretendiendo estar apenada _- "En lo sucesivo, cuando me cambie de ropa frente a Kuga-keibu tendré mucho cuidado de no despertar sus más bajos instintos"_

La ídolo quedó estupefacta, maldita sea yo estaba que no me la creía, Fujino ahí pretendiendo estar emocionada por haber escuchado un cumplido de mi boca. Bastó de todo mi autocontrol para no reventar en un berrinche nada profesional, sin embargo Sayuko no aguantó el momento y salió hecha una furia de su camarote. Fujino me indicó que la siguiera no sin antes continuar con su broma de mal gusto.

- "_¿A Kuga-keibu le gustan las mujeres mayores?" - _La miré con ganas de estrangularla y ella lo sabía aunque se estaba haciendo a la tonta.

- "_Como dice el dicho..." - _Recordé las palabras de un compañero sexista de la academia_ - "Gallina vieja hace buen caldo, ¿no?"_

La jefa arrugó su rostro en una mueca digna de una comedia, era obvio que mi comentario no fue de su total agrado y para mí mejor, no quería que se lleve la opinión equivocada de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Enojada, me ordenó que no me despegara de Sayuko y que en cuanto esta charada acabara ella me recordaría mis palabras hasta el fin de mis días. Eso probablemente significaba que trabajaría para Fujino un poco más de lo que pensé, sin embargo el verla exasperada hacía mi día, así que me daba lo mismo.

Keishicho hizo unas modificaciones al esquema de trabajo para la noche, aunque aclaró que sólo sería provisional. Takeda estaría en las oficinas centrales rindiendo un informe detallado del avance del caso, además de que siendo él quien se encontraba con la ídolo cuando la amenaza ocurrió, era responsabilidad suya el rendir cuentas en la jefatura. Fue así como Harada-junsabucho manejó el vehículo de regreso a casa mientras que yo permanecí en el asiento trasero con la estrella juvenil. Sayuko se mantuvo callada durante el trayecto, algo que agradecí enormemente puesto que en estos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar sus tontos reclamos. En cuanto llegamos a la casa, Harada y yo ordenamos pizza para cenar, Sayuko sólo nos miró comer mientras se llevaba a la boca una ensalada acompañada con un vaso de agua.

- "_¿Es todo lo que vas a comer?" - _ Me dirigí a la idol quien había optado por ignorarme desde lo de la tarde.

- "_Ya tomé mis vitaminas, no necesito más"_

- "_¿Quieres cerveza?"_

- "_¡Te has vuelto loca! Soy menor de edad, sin mencionar el hecho de que estoy grabando uno de los dramas con más rating de Tokio"_

- "_Un cigarro entonces" - _Ofreció amablemente Harada, quien ya sospechaba que sólo preguntaba por fastidiar a Sayuko.

- "_No fumo" - _Contestó indignada.

- "_Todas las estrellas fuman" - _Respondí mientras resoplaba el humo del tabaco.

- "_Es verdad, pero es menor de edad Kuga, no se vería nada bien el que esté fumando..." - _Continuó la sargento.

- "_Tienes razón, es para estrellas no para niñas"_

- "_¡Dame eso!" - _Nos interrumpió Sayuko quien me arrebató el cigarrillo de la mano.

- "_¡Qué es esta porquería!" - _Tosió estrepitosamente mientras trataba de respirar con dificultad.

- "_No debes tragarte el humo" - _ Comentó Harada con indiferencia.

- "_Es obvio que no se hizo para ti" - _Cogí el cigarrillo de sus manos para evitar que lo tirara al piso mientras la idol trataba de recobrar el aliento.

- "_Eso me merezco por codearme con el vulgo" _- Harada volteó a verme como diciendo, ¿de dónde sacaste a la diva? Me encogí de hombros y continué mi juego.

- "_Ten, toma un trago de cerveza, para que se te quite la carraspera" - _Ofrecí, para mi sorpresa Sayuko aceptó mi cerveza.

- "_No sabía que las celebridades tuvieran permiso para beber durante las grabaciones" - _ Comentó Harada.

- "_Ustedes serán responsables por lo que me ocurra de ahora en adelante" - _Terminada su amenaza o advertencia, la idol se empinó de un sólo trago mi botella de cerveza para finalmente eructarla con cero educación _- "Perdón"_

Tanto Harada como yo sabíamos que, el color de sus mejillas, más la mirada perdida y la sonrisa en el rostro de Sayuko-san, sólo podían significar una cosa. Sí. La ídolo estaba ebria. Con una pinche cerveza barata, así como lo oyen. Pero deben saber una cosa, la Sayuko ebria era mejor que la Sayuko idol, era agradable, compinche y hablantina; cosa que tanto Harada como yo supimos aprovechar.

Si bien no pudimos sonsacarle ninguna información valiosa, en lo que yo llevaba a su majestad a descansar mi compañera aprovechó la ocasión para revisar, nuevamente, toda la casa en búsqueda de alguna pista que nos llevara a la resolución del caso. Era imposible que la idol no tuviera entre sus pertenencias nada que la ligara con su pasado y para hurgar en las vidas de los demás, Chie era la mejor. En cuanto la sargento vio la computadora de la súper estrella, supe que había que darle su espacio, mientras, yo me llevé a cuestas a una ídolo en modo alcohólico. Aclaro, la mujer sólo se tomó dos cervezas.

- "_Y eso que no comes" - _ Protesté, que la estrella juvenil había decidido recargar todo su peso en mí.

- "_Puedo sola"_

- "_Sí claro" - _Abrí la puerta y como pude la dejé caer en su enorme cama, sobando mi espalda en cuanto ya no tenía el peso extra -_ "No me pagan para tanto" - _Protesté por lo bajo, en eso estaba cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás_ - "¿Sayuko?"_

- "_Ku-ga" - _¡Aaah!

- "_¿T-te sientes mal?"_

- "_Muy mal"_

- "_¡Voy por un médico!" - _Traté de salir corriendo pero el alcohol en el cuerpo de la ídolo le daba una dosis extra de fuerza que no demostró anteriormente.

- "_¿No es tu trabajo custodiarme? No te vas"_

- "_¿Puedes soltarme?" - _Intenté razonar con la idol pero fue inútil, la miserable comenzó a respirar dificultosamente en mi oído izquierdo _- "¡Haruno!" - _Probé por su nombre de pila pero no funcionó.

- "_No me llamo así" - _¿Ah? _- "Mi verdadero nombre es otro"_

- "_¿C-cómo te llamas entonces?" - _Traté de tener una charla inteligente con la chica para distraerla de su calenturiento estado. Fracasé. La adolescente estaba metiendo sus manos donde no se debe.

- "_Adivina" - _No podía verle el rostro pero asumo que era uno de satisfacción total, eso y además que me estaba arrastrando a la cama peligrosamente.

- "_Si adivino..." - _ Intenté por última vez el razonar con ella _- "¿Te irás a la cama como toda una niña buena?"_

- "_Y como una buena niña" _- ¡Gah!

Ok ese fue mi límite, en este punto traté de soltarme de Sayuko pero ella tenía otros planes, con una fuerza desconocida, me aventó a su cama y no mucho después pegó un salto del tigre sobre la justicia. Dicho de otra forma, me montó. No sé si por el shock, el momento, la situación, el alcohol o qué sé yo; pero al estar ahí en su cama quedé paralizada del susto. Me quedé mirando como su rostro parecía poseso por alguna criatura infernal del placer sexual y mirándome como el último pastelito de la dulcería. Sí. Así de jodida estaba la situación.

Se quitó la blusa de un tirón mostrando así su escueta anatomía, la cual para un puberto de su edad ha de ser lo mejor, pero a mí no me llamaba la más mínima atención ni de broma. No sé por qué en ese momento pensé en la jefa, como si ella fuese la única que pudiera sacarme de la situación en la que me encontraba sin conseguir que fuera despedida por acoso sexual o estupro. Afortunadamente Sayuko tenía dieciocho así que el segundo cargo lo libraba bien. Luego recordé que Harada estaba en el cuarto vecino pero la voz no me salió, sobre todo cuando la idol empezó a abrir mi blusa de uniforme.

- "_¡No!" - _Grité como colegiala, pero al menos me libré de sus manos de pulpo_ - "¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?"_

- "_Sí" - _Volvió a verme de una manera lasciva_ - "Me voy a tirar a una policía" - _¡Qué!

- "_¿Estás loca?" - _Traté de quitármela pero fue inútil _- "¡A mí las niñas no se me dan!"_

- "_Dijiste niñas" - _Ahora me vio como fiera _- "¿Te enseño una carne firme y joven y todavía sigues pensando en tu jefa?" _

- "_Lamento si te ofendí la otra vez con eso, pero no es razón suficiente para lo que estás __haciendo" - _Me disculpé por vez primera en mi perra vida _- "No te vuelvo a joder con aquello del cuerpo a medio formar" _- Y eso fue lo peor que pude haber dicho en un momento como ese, créanme.

- "_Veamos el tuyo entonces"_

- "_¡Carajo!" - _¡Mi única camisa entera y la rompió de un tirón!

- "_Oh" - _Arqueó la ceja mientras me miraba con codicia_ - "Ahora comprendo porque eres la preferida de la vieja"_

- "_¡Basta!" - _Fruncí el ceño para indicarle que su broma no me gustaba para nada -_ "Si no le paras a tu acto..." - _Pensé rápido pero no bien_ - "Pediré mi cambio" - _Y entonces sucedió, alguna neurona no etílica pareció realizar un intento de sinapsis en ese cerebro xxx, dando como resultado un ultimátum de la puberta.

- "_Bien, te dejo con una condición"_ - Oh no.

- "_¿Cuál?" - _Pregunté con temor, que ya sabía yo que no podía esperar algo bueno de esta mujer.

- "_Bésame" _-¡Qué! _- "Aquí" - _Con la mirada, Sayuko me indicó la ruta a seguir sobre dónde quería el beso y ese sitio fue...

- "_¡Qué lo parió!" - _La voz de la sargento Harada, irrumpiendo la sesión privada de la ídolo, fue como un coro celestial de ángeles clamando por mi alma directo al paraíso... O al mundo real, pero lejos de esta loca_ - "Kuga, tú sí que te comprometes con tu labor" - _Ok, Harada, jódete.

- "_¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a echarme una mano?" - _Grité con irritación a la sargento, quien pareciera disfrutar la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

- "_Jo"_ - Sonrió con malicia pero se acercó donde nosotras y con una dulzura realmente extraña le pidió amablemente a la idol que por favor, se bajara del caballito y no es broma, lo dijo con esas palabras.

- "_Gracias al cielo" - _Respondí después de cubrir mi estado de desnudez en lo que Sayuko se adormecía plácidamente en su cama_ - "Creí que me violaría"_

- "_Ganas tienes"_

- "_¿Qué demonios quieres decir?"_

- "_No me jodas Kuga, ¿eres experta en artes marciales y fuiste sometida por una adolescente?"_

- "_Tú..."_

- "_Extrañas a tu compañerita, ¿verdad?" - _Iba a responder que se meta en sus asuntos pero la voz de Haruno interrumpió nuestro argumento.

- "_Amy-chan"_

* * *

_- "¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora sargento?"_

- "_Revisé la computadora de la idol, Keishicho y aunque en un principio no encontré nada fuera de lo habitual en su correo, hallé algunas fotografías bastante peculiares"_

- "_¿Qué fotos?"_

- "_Fotos de su antiguo colegio, no se distingue bien cuál es pero sin duda alguna es una institución pública" - _Explicó la sargento mientras me pasaba unas copias de tales imágenes para que revise.

- "_Comprendo" - _Respondí taciturna_ - "Necesito que me averigües quiénes son ellas" - _Refiriéndome a sus compañeras de grupo_ - "Tenemos que saber a qué instituto fue Sayuko"_

- "_Haruno Aya no..."_

- "_¿Dónde está Kuga-keibu?" _- Interrumpí cualesquier observación que mi subordinada pensaba hacer.

- "_Dijo que iría a cambiarse"_

- "_¿Qué cosa?" - _Pregunté exaltada_ - "Sabe que no puede ir a ningún lado, esa holgazana" _- Rápidamente saqué mi celular del bolso y marqué el número de Kuga, el cual para variar, no contestó - _"Rata"_ - ¿Dónde cariños estará?

- "_Debe estar viendo pornos" - _Se escuchó una voz detestable a mis espaldas, quien pareciera no tener el menor interés en el caso más que al de sus uñas de prostituta.

- "_Yuuki" - _Traté de intimidarla con la mirada pero la oficial ni siquiera me volteó a ver_ - "¿Qué has averiguado en el set de grabación?"_

- "_Las vigilancia está muy controlada en el estudio, nadie que no trabaje ahí pudo haber entrado a colocar la amenaza"_

- "_Lo que nos lleva a que la persona que amenaza a Sayuko es alguien del medio"_

- "_Asombrosa conclusión jefecita" - _La miré con odio pero mis intimidaciones no pasaron a más pues el objeto de mi enojo apareció de la nada.

- "_Kuga"_

- "_Keishicho"_ - Respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

- "_¿Dónde estabas?"_

- "_Iba a camino a casa cuando una sombra comenzó a seguirme de la nada y..." _

- "_Basta de juegos" - _Sentencié -_ "Le diste alcohol a Sayuko"_

- "_Sí lo hice"_

- "_Debería suspenderte"_

- "_Pero no lo vas a hacer" - _Me retó_ - "Porque gracias a eso sabemos que Sayuko-san y Haruno Aya, son nombres igual de falsos"_

- "_Me ayudarías más si me dijeras su nombre verdadero"_

- "_Eres buena interrogando gente, pregúntale a ella"_

- "_Ara, pero veo que Kuga-keibu ha intimado mucho con la idol" - _El rostro de la detective quedó rojo de la vergüenza, ¿qué creía? ¿qué no me iba a dar cuenta?

- "_Yo..."_

- "_Hablaremos de tu castigo más tarde, es hora de que yo tome cartas en el asunto"_

Esa noche recuerdo no haber dormido para nada, me sentía agotada por la situación puesto que por algún extraño motivo las puertas se me estaban cerrando y no entendía el por qué. Quizá la clave se encuentra en esa misma fotografía que le dejaron en el baño a la idol, pues antes de esa foto no existe ninguna información sobre el verdadero origen de la fama de Sayuko. Haruno Aya es un ser ficticio, una identidad creada por la televisora para encubrir un pasado que nadie quiere abrir. Lo que empeora las cosas es el hecho de que la estrella no tiene al parecer ningún familiar vivo a quién recurrir, lo cual se me hace extrañamente sospechoso.

El mismo Asakura-han dice desconocer el pasado de la idol, él sólo la conoce como Haruno Aya, así se la presentó el caza talentos que la llevó a la empresa y nada más le dijeron, su tarea era la de convertirle en una estrella y hasta ahí. Ese eslabón perdido me ayudaría bastante a resolver el caso pero lamentablemente tal individuo murió el año pasado en un accidente automovilístico. La única manera de resolver el caso es, sin duda, que la misma Sayuko nos cuente por qué oculta su verdadera identidad y quién es esa Amy-chan de la que Harada-junsabucho habló, qué es lo que me hace falta para resolver el misterio.

Entonces sucedió, una corazonada, un hecho al azar, pero si mi olfato no se equivoca entonces este será el día decisivo para resolver el caso y atrapar al acosador de Haruno Aya. Pero para ello necesitaré de toda la sangre fría y el cálculo para llegar hasta él.

- "_Kuga despierta" - _Golpeé en el hombro a la detective quien dormía plácidamente en el sillón del departamento.

- "_¿Qué pasa?" - _Respondió somnolienta.

- "_Es tu turno de hacerla de custodio"_

- "_No es verdad, es mi hora de dormir"_

- "_Es una orden, tú verás por Sayuko y nadie más"_

- "_¿Qué?"_

- "_Necesito a todo el equipo vigilando el día de hoy"_

- "_Y yo necesito dormir... ¿Por qué yo?"_

- "_Hoy las grabaciones son fuera del estudio"_

- "_¿Y qué con eso?" - _Farfulló.

- "_Sospecho que hoy será el día en donde las amenazas se hagan realidad"_

* * *

Con media jarra de café en el organismo, un par de horas de sueño, una insufrible adolescente en la parte de atrás de la patrulla y una jefa mandona y desconsiderada, que me ha obligado a hacerla de custodio sin dormir; realicé el doloroso camino hacia el lugar donde se grabarían las siguientes escenas de la idol. Según el guión, Hana-chan (Sayuko), filmaría en una escuela pública la escena de la graduación, donde los extras serían estudiantes verdaderos como parte de un concurso realizado por la televisora para promover el programa de televisión.

Fujino me advirtió que no dejara sola a la idol por nada del mundo, puesto que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que su acosador la tuviera indefensa y pudiese él pasar completamente desapercibido. A pesar de que Keishicho insistió en mantener un control estricto de la gente que se encuentra en el colegio, la televisora no prestó la más mínima atención a sus demandas, argumentando que eso les daría una mala imagen. Entonces fue como todo el equipo se dividió para monitorear los escenarios programados en donde serían grabadas las escenas del drama. Siendo yo la única que podía estar cerca de Sayuko me dejaba la total y completa responsabilidad de lo que ocurriera con ella.

- "_Estás muy callada, ¿sigues con resaca?" - _Aludió interés en mi bienestar personal una idol necia.

- "_No quiero hablar contigo, pervertida"_

- "_Exageras, ni pasó nada"_

- "_¡Trataste de violarme!"_

- "_¿Yo?" - _Usó el rostro más inocente que tuvo la muy idiota.

- "_Me confundiste con tu novia" - _ Protesté.

- "_¿Perdón?" - _Se quitó las gafas_ - "¿De qué estás hablando?"_

- "_Amy-chan" - _Repetí con el mismo tono con el que la idol llamara el nombre de su amiga.

- "_¿Amy-chan?" - _Repitió como si nada _- "No la conozco" - _La miré desde el retrovisor.

- "_A mí no me lo parece"_

- "_¿Celosa?" - No puedo creerlo._

- "_Tienes a un presunto homicida clamando por tus carnes y ¿sólo se te ocurre pensar en eso?"_

- "_La vida es corta" - _Sonrió con malicia -_ "Qué se le va a hacer"_

- "_¿Cómo te llamas Sayuko?" - _Insistí _- "Al menos ayúdame con eso" _- La idol frunció el ceño en una mueca de incomodidad, se colocó las gafas y no volvió a hablar sino hasta que llegamos al colegio.

He aquí el final del drama y no hablo del de Sayuko, sino más bien del de la MPD, en donde el momento clímax de nuestra investigación sería ni más ni menos que en el auditorio del colegio. Ahí, encerrados y con escasas salidas de emergencia, donde habían ventanales por todas partes, cero seguridad y un mundo de gente que entraba y salía sin ningún control estricto al parecer. Sayuko sonreía a las cámaras con naturalidad, como si este no fuese, probablemente, el último de sus días frente a un reflector. Por mi parte yo estaba que me moría de los nervios, ahí de pie delante de ella, viendo a todos y a nadie, sospechando desde el chico del monitor hasta el último extra.

Miraba y remiraba a la idol, las posibles rutas de escape, el cinto de la pistola, si Takeda y Yuuki estaban en posición, la mirada de águila de Fujino quien pareciera como si fuese omnipresente, la veía una vez en un lado y otra en el opuesto. Entonces sucedió, todo estaba listo para filmar la tan esperada escena del drama y cuando el director gritó la afamada frase de "Acción"... Sea. Pues lo que ocurrió no nos la podíamos creer ninguno de los presentes.

- "_¡Fuego!"_

La alarma contra incendios se encendió y pronto todo fue un auténtico caos, los sistemas contra incendios se activaron, había humo por todas partes y nadie podía determinar de dónde venía, la gente entró en pánico y ni qué decir de un ciento de estudiantes de pocos sesos; empujándose los unos a los otros. Todos esos años de simulacros contra incendios valieron para un comino, pues en menos de cinco minutos se desató el terror más espeluznante que mis ojos hayan presenciado y fue de la vida real, no de un drama.

Es hasta este punto cuando reaccioné, dos segundos o quizá tres, después de la distracción pero para cuando recuperé el sentido de la orientación, Sayuko había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre dejándonos a todos en una incógnita letal. ¿Dónde está la idol y cómo encontrarla en medio del desastre? Yo sólo seguí mi instinto y corrí en busca de mi protegida.

* * *

_**N/A: ** Y aquí le corté que hoy sí el capítulo quedó largo y mejor les dejo el final para el siguiente (así ya tengo qué escribir), hasta entonces... ¡Ah! ¿ShizNat? Pronto..._


	7. Chapter 7

**KEISHICHO**

_***Metropolitan Police Department - MPD***_

**Capítulo 7**

"_**Setsuna"**_

El reloj de pared en la oficina marcando la hora, era más que irritante para mí en una situación como la era ésta. Una campanada, dos campanadas, tres campanadas... Así hasta que el marcador del tiempo indicó que ya eran las doce de la noche, sólo quedaban unas horas para el amanecer y mi investigación seguía igual que como el primer día que dio inicio. Ahí en la solitaria habitación de la oficina, miraba y remiraba hojas y hojas de expedientes apócrifos de una identidad creada con fines de entretenimiento, pero nada válidos para el caso en cuestión.

No había delito que perseguir, Sayuko continúa respirando tranquilamente el mismo aire que todos nosotros, mas sin embargo mi instinto me indica que no será por mucho, el acosador había plantado una amenaza y su mensaje fue claro: voy por ti. La fotografía de Sayuko en sus días escolares era una pieza clave y fundamental en este caso, aparte de que el acosador me estaba dando el sitio exacto donde perpetraría su inminente atentado sobre la estrella juvenil. El colegio. Ahí, donde nadie podría defenderla al estar total y absolutamente expuesta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, rodeada de tanta gente y con de escasa a nula protección.

Si tan sólo hubiese podido hablar con el cazatalentos, pero es también de extrañarse la forma en la que murió, un accidente automovilístico el verano pasado. Sasaki Ren. Hombre conocido en el medio por acechar jovencitas y explotarlas como productos mercadotécnicos para la industria del entretenimiento. Sin dar más información salvo la promesa de que Haruno Aya sería la próxima gran estrella de la televisora, Asakura-han toma el papel de mentor y representante de una joven de dieciséis años para convertirla en Sayuko, quien debutara meses después, primero como cantante y después como actriz. Desde entonces, la fama de Sayuko creció como la espuma y su talento le abrió las puertas para convertirse en un rostro de fama internacional, con tan sólo dieciocho años.

- "_¿Sigues aquí?"_

- "_Haruka"_

- "_Vi la luz encendida y creí que se les había olvidado bajar el interruptor en tu departamento"_

- "_Estoy trabajando en un caso"_

- "_Y supongo que te está dando lata porque no pareces tener la menor intención de ir a dormir a tu casa"_

- "_Es que me gusta dormir aquí, así ahorro tiempo y llego temprano a trabajar" - _Haruka arqueó la ceja y me miró con recelo _- "Ya, tienes razón"_

- "_Reito me comentó que tu caso está involucrado con el medio de la farándula"_

- "_Qué comunicativo resulto el muchacho" - _Torcí la boca.

- "_Está muy entusiasmado de que hayas vuelto con nosotros a la MPD"_

- "_¿Sí?" - _Garabateé mi libreta sin el menor interés de lo que mi ex condiscípulo opinara sobre mi retorno a Tokio_ - "¿Te tocó guardia?" - _Cambié el tópico de manera abrupta para no tocar temas en los que no quería malgastar mi saliva.

- "_Ah, sí" - _Se rascó la cabellera_ - "Tan pronto hoy que tenía una cita"_

- "_¿Tú?" - _Mi compañía me lanzó una mirada de esas que matan ante mi incredulidad_ - "Es decir, creí que la última vez que conversamos habías dicho que no estabas hecha para el amor y no sé qué tonterías más"_

- "_Sí bueno, ya ves" - _Volteó su rostro para que no vea el rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas -_ "Tiene mucho tiempo que no hablamos Fujino"_

- "_Un poco"_

Suzushiro Haruka fue mi compañera de instituto cuando ingresé a la academia de policía, ella, Reito y yo, formamos un equipo el cual en su momento fue considerado de élite. Con el tiempo cada uno se fue especializando en distintas ramas, agarrando experiencia en lo que mejor le acomodaba, pero recuerdo que Haruka se había comprometido con uno de los hijos de los socios de la empresa de su honorable padre y que el matrimonio resultó en un auténtico desastre. Desde entonces no volví a saber nada de ella ni de Reito, pues decidí partir a Norte América para aprender todavía más sobre criminología, cortando así, todo lazo con mi vida pasada en Japón.

Exactamente a qué se dedica la oficial lo ignoro, sólo sé que forma parte de un equipo de espionaje altamente calificado aquí en la metrópoli, donde monitorean cualquier posible peligro o amenaza al Primer Ministro. Fue precisamente el primer día que puse un pie en el edificio cuando me encontré con Suzushiro-keishi, quien a pesar de los años se muestra exactamente como la conocí, imprudente pero solícita.

- "_¿Te gusta esa persona?" - _Pregunté por mera curiosidad.

- "_Sí" - _Bajó el rostro el cual se iluminó con una sonrisa muy estúpida, en eso estábamos cuando miró la foto en mi escritorio _- "Esas chicas" - _Refiriéndose a la imagen de Sayuko adolescente con unas desconocidas.

- "_¿Qué tienen?" - _Pregunté con desinterés.

- "_Se parecen a TIN-POP"_

- "_¿Ah?" - _ La miré como si tuviera dos cabezas, ¿qué demonios quiere?

- "_Un viejo grupo de adolescentes poperas" - _Ah, Teen Pop, esos nombres tan ridículos que usan los productores... Un momento.

- "_¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?"_

- "_No mucho" - _ Suzushiro..._ - "Pero la chica de en medio sí que es una de ellas" - Sayuko._

- "_A ver Haruka" - _Le jalé del uniforme _- "Mira la fotografía con detenimiento y repite lo que dijiste"_

- "_Son ellas" - _Me aseguró _- "Estuvieron de moda hace un buen, lo recuerdo bien porque cuando mi sobrina cumplió quince años bailó esa estúpida canción que se puso de moda en aquella época" - _Hizo una pausa para darme el nombre de la canción _- "Oh, Ah, Oh"_

- "_No recuerdo eso" - _Con nombres como ese no dudo el por qué no trascendieron.

- "_No estabas en Japón aunque dudo mucho que les hubieras prestado atención, eran un mercado dirigido a colegialas y no tuvieron gran éxito, sólo grabaron un disco del cual se desprendió un único sencillo"_

- "_Ara, para ser un mercado juvenil sabes mucho sobre ellas"_ - Me mofé.

- "_Te repito que a mi sobrina le gustaba mucho" - _Sí, sí, como quieras, closetera_ - "El sencillo lo cantaba la chica que abraza a la de en medio" - _Me mostró con el índice a una castaña de coletas_ - "Tenía una buena voz"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Inquirí escéptica.

- "_Se llamaba..." - _Abrí mi boca ante la prodigiosa memoria de Haruka para el mundo del espectáculo_ - "Amy"_

* * *

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? Sayuko desapareció y no la encuentro, no la veo por ningún lado y ya todos han evacuado el auditorio y mucho me temo que la muy idiota en vez de haber salido hacia el patio se haya internado hacia el colegio, cuyos pasillos están inundados de ese humo tóxico que hay por todas partes. Al inicio pensé que sólo era un incendio pero esa sensación de picor al respirar, me indica que no fue un accidente, esta es una bomba y probablemente a base de ácido sulfúrico. Sea quien sea el atacante se las verá conmigo pues soy alérgica a estos químicos, no aguantaré mucho respirando este aire contaminado, debo encontrar a la idol y sacarla de aquí antes de que me desmaye.

- "_¡Sayuko!"_

Intenté nuevamente, revisando aula por aula tratando de encontrar a mi custodiada quien parece habérsela tragado la tierra. En medio de mi desesperación distinguí una figura al fondo de uno de los pasillos más lejanos del edificio, divisé unas escaleras que conducían a la azotea así que corrí lo más rápido posible hasta donde la figura desapareció y al abrir la puerta, la luz del exterior aclaró el panorama. Hela ahí, mi protegida, mas no se encontraba sola, una mujer le llevaba hacia una parte donde no había rejilla de protección, mientras la amenazaba con un cuchillo de cocina.

- "_¡Policía!" _- Grité, siempre quise hacer eso - _"Suelte el arma y deje que la chica se vaya sana y salva por favor"_ - Mi momento de heroísmo sólo se vio aminorado debido a que una desgarrante tos me atacó, obligándome a llevarme la mano al rostro y tratar de mantenerme en pie.

- "_Esta sabandija no irá a ningún lado más que al infierno"_

- "_¡Basta tía, suéltame!"_

- "_Eres una desagradecida Setsuna" - _ Despotricó la mujer _- "Pero ahora pagarás por lo que has hecho"_

- "_No es culpa mía lo que le sucedió a Amy, ¡tú estabas manejando, no yo!"_

- "_Usurpaste un lugar que no te corresponde, fui una tonta al abrirte las puertas de mi casa, debí dejarte en la calle"_

- "_Señora por favor" - _ Intervine una vez más_ - "Suelte a la chica y tire el arma al piso por favor" - _Insistí recordando el protocolo que nos enseñaron en la academia ante este tipo de situaciones.

- "_Voy a soltarla pero tres pisos abajo" - _Trató de empujarla pero Sayuko se aferró como pudo al cuerpo de su atacante _- "¡Setsuna!" - _Di un paso al frente tratando de correr hacia la idol pero la mujer volvió a colocar el cuchillo en la garganta de Sayuko _- "No te atrevas a dar un paso más" - _Me amenazó.

- "_Señora por favor, cálmese" - _Alcé las manos e intenté dialogar por última vez con la loca _- "Seguramente esto se trata de un malentendido, podemos ayudarle"_

- "_¡Pégale un tiro en la frente Natsuki!" - _Demandó la idol, cosa que enfureció más a su atacante.

- "_Maldita rapazuela, tú eres quien debió morir y no mi hija, eres un parásito, una oportunista, arribista" - _A la mujer se le quebró la voz mientras hablaba_ - "Mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi hija..."_

- "_¡Fue un accidente!" - _Trató inútilmente Sayuko de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer.

- "_¡Yo te recogí, te di un hogar, comida, estudios!" - _La sacudió con furia _- "Pero tú querías todo, ¿no es así? Envidabas la vida de mi pequeña Amy y no estuviste feliz hasta que se la arrebataste"_

- "_Todos estos años en el psiquiátrico no te sirvieron para nada" - _Contestó altanera la idol_ - "La asesina de Amy-chan fuiste tú, que no se te olvide tía"_

- "_Y ese maldito cazatalentos traicionero... Me lo había prometido, que mi niña sería la próxima gran estrella de Japón"_

- "_Suerte para mí" _- Respondió cínica la idol, cosa que enloqueció más a la mujer.

- "_¡Te voy a matar!"_

- "_¡Sayuko!" - _Grité pero mis pulmones comenzaron a dolerme y empecé a toser sangre, cosa que llamó la atención de la agresora para evitar que al menos en ese momento, le abriera la garganta a la joven.

- "_Justicia divina" - _Una loca de remate.

- "_Dios no existe" - _ Declaró la idol _- "Tía, morirás si no me sueltas"_

- "_Tú..."_

De rodillas al piso, observé como en cámara lenta la mujer soltaba a Sayuko con furia y se preparaba a empujarla, pero en ese mismo instante una bomba de gas cayó cerca de nosotras nublando la visibilidad de la agresora y dándome así la oportunidad de incorporarme con mi último aliento para correr hacia donde ellas se encontraban. De un manotazo directo al brazo, logré desarmar a la mujer quien en medio de su locura, consiguió empujarme con fuerza lejos de ella e intentó lanzarse del techo junto con Sayuko. Como pude, cogí a la idol de un brazo y le propiné una patada en el pecho a la mujer para que se aquietara. Sin embargo, la fuerza fue demasiada y el humo en el aire no le permitió a la agresora ver que se encontraba muy cerca del borde del techo. No pude evitar su caída. Su muerte fue instantánea.

Sayuko se abrazó a mi cuerpo mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese fue mi límite, la falta de aire comenzaba a debilitarme y caí al piso desmayada en brazos de la idol. A la distancia pude escuchar la voz de Keishicho pero eso fue lo último que recuerdo. Hasta que desperté en el hospital con una máscara de oxígeno a la mañana siguiente del atentado.

* * *

Los paramédicos atendieron rápidamente a los afectados que habían respirado demasiado humo en el auditorio, la casa productora hacía llamadas a todos los números habidos y por haber, la noticia se transmitió en cadena nacional como un escándalo. Tuve varias reuniones con mis superiores ese día pues por supuesto, la televisora nos responsabilizaba por lo ocurrido pero afortunadamente ya había previsto algo como aquello y por eso me respaldé con tiempo para evitar que la culpa recayera sobre nosotros. Todas las autoridades competentes habían sido avisadas en tiempo para evitar un desastre, con esto demostré que la televisora fue la que actuó con negligencia y puso en peligro a los estudiantes del colegio.

Pese a todo, sí tuve una buena sesión de llamada de atención por los superiores pues había una muerte que mancillaba el expediente de la MPD, accidental, pero ahí estaba la 'peca' en el operativo. Shinohara Tomoe, una antigua idol cuya fama fue tan efímera como la de su hija Shinohara Amy, quien muriera en un accidente automovilístico cuando su madre le llevaba a un casting recomendada por Sasaki-han. Cuando Tomoe-han despertó y supo la terrible noticia de que su única hija había muerto en el accidente, enloqueció y fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico por su ex esposo, quien tomó la custodia de la sobrina de ambos, Shinohara Setsuna antes Mizuno Setsuna. Setsuna, perdió a sus padres en otro coincidente accidente automovilístico a los seis años de edad, desde entonces los Shinohara se encargaron de su sobrina a quien criaron como a otra hija.

Shinohara Makoto, después de internar a su mujer en el hospital se mudó a Seúl, lugar donde radica y trabaja para una empresa que nada tiene que ver con el mundo del espectáculo. Antes de irse del país, acomodó a Setsuna en un departamento y le dejó dinero suficiente para que tomara las riendas de su propia vida. Sasaki-han, contactó a Setsuna tiempo después del accidente y le cambió el nombre para no relacionarla ni con el antiguo grupo juvenil al que pertenecía, ni con la tragedia melodramática que merodeaba su vida. Ese día nació Haruno Aya y Setsuna murió junto con el recuerdo de Amy-chan.

- "_No cabe duda que esto es como una telenovela"_

- "_Lo siento Comisionado" - _ Bajé el rostro en señal de disculpas ante la máxima autoridad de la Agencia Nacional de la Policía, Fujino Ginta, mi abuelo.

- "_Por eso la justicia no debe mezclarse con el enmascarado mundo del drama" - _Retorció sus bigotes con una mano mientras me acariciaba la cabeza con la otra_ - "Alza el rostro Shizuru"_

- "_¿Por qué me asignaste este caso?"_

- "_Quería que aprendieras algunas cosas hija"_

- "_Esto no es lo mío"_

- "_No he dicho que lo hiciste mal"_

- "_Pero hubo una baja"_

- "_Controlaste una situación de emergencia con un pequeño grupo de bien organizados oficiales, salvaste a la población en riesgo y rescataste a la damisela en desgracia"- _Sonrió con simpatía _- "Para mí fue un buen trabajo"_

- "_Pero la prensa..."_

- "_Ah, ya" - _Minimizó con un ademán_ - "Esos siempre van a querer despedazarte y los estúpidos de tus jefes también" - _Me guiñó el ojo_ - "Al final todos querrán salvar su trasero como puedan y colgándose de los testículos del que se deje"_

- "_¡Abuelo!"_

- "_Tienes razón, ovarios" - _Se rascó la barbilla_ - "Mejor dime, ¿cómo se encuentra la chica?"_

- "_Sayuko está perfectamente bien, canceló algunos compromisos para su revisión médica pero..."_

- "_No, no, no" - _Me interrumpió el mayor de los Fujino_ - "Me refiero a la detective" - _ ¿Kuga?_ - "El lobo solitario de la MPD" - _Sonrió ampliamente_ - "Su 'peca' personal"_

- "_La oficial está hospitalizada, respiró demasiado gas tóxico y tiene un enfisema de preocuparse, sus pulmones hacen lo que pueden para oxigenar ese cuerpo de nicotina"_

- "_Sorprendente" - _Comentó mientras se sentaba en su sitio del escritorio con la mirada perdida_ - "No le quites el ojo de encima" - _Ahora su expresión era de seriedad absoluta, lo cual indicaba que había algo detrás de esa recomendación.

- "_Comisionado" - _Llamé con respeto a mi superior_ - "¿Puedo hacer un comentario extra oficial?"_

- "_Adelante" - _Respondió después de meditar un par de segundos.

- "_Es sobre el origen del incendio" - _Hice una pausa_ - "Dudo que Shinohara Tomoe haya provocado tal distracción para perpetrar su intento de homicidio" - _El abuelo me miró sin parpadear, resopló el aire y cerró los ojos diciendo lo siguiente.

- "_Fue un corto circuito"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Esa es la versión oficial Fujino-keishicho" - _Finalizó nuestro argumento mientras se llevaba ambas manos cruzadas hacia la barbilla_ - "Buen día"_

Si bien toda la misión había sido aparentemente un éxito, no me sentía con el humor de celebrarlo, me quedó un sabor amargo en la boca y no entendía muy bien sobre el por qué. Así que en vez de regresar a casa para poder descansar un poco después de todo el ajetreo, preferí ir al hospital para ver el estado de la detective Kuga quien probablemente se ausentaría por una larga temporada a trabajar. Cual fuera mi sorpresa que al llegar a su habitación la detective no se encontraba sola, sino que Sayuko estaba a un lado de su camilla.

- "_Buenas tardes Sayuko-han"_

- "_Keishicho" _- Saludó con respeto mientras me acercaba al otro extremo de donde Sayuko se encontraba, posando mis ojos en un hermoso jarrón con flores que había en la mesita de la habitación.

- "_Son hermosas" - _Comenté _- "Así que te gustan los claveles"_

- "_No les he traído yo" - _Ara_ - "Estaban aquí cuando entré a ver a Natsuki" - _¿Natsuki?_ - "Y por tu rostro supongo que tampoco tú se las dejaste"_

- "_Parece que Kuga-keibu tiene más de una admiradora" - _Sonreí con malicia.

- "_Tendrás que lidiar con ella mientras vuelvo" - _La miré con desconcierto_ - "Tengo un contrato que cumplir y no puedo dejar de lado mis obligaciones" - _Hizo una pausa_ - "Pero cuando termine con las grabaciones del drama y mi tour por Japón finalice, volveré"_

- "_Ara" - _La miré retadora_ - "¿Es esa acaso, una declaración de guerra?"_

- "_Natsuki es mía" - _ Acarició los cabellos de Kuga mientras decía esto último_ - "Cuídala en lo que vuelvo por ella" - _Me aguanté la carcajada muy para mis adentros y arremetí.

- "_Setsuna" - _ Me miró con frialdad al escuchar su verdadero nombre -_ "¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada sobre tu pasado? Hubiera sido todo más sencillo si lo hubieras contado desde el inicio"_

- "_Lo olvidé" - _Respondió como si nada.

- "_Lo olvidaste" - _Insistí, pero la joven me ignoró_ - "Seguro"_

- "_Todos tenemos esqueletos en el clóset Keishicho" - _Tomó una de las flores y la apretó contra su puño_ - "Todos" - _Terminado de decir esto último, depositó un beso en la frente de la detective y se dio la media vuelta _- "Te la encargo"_

- "_Setsuna" - _Llamé por última vez a la estrella de televisión_ - "Tú relación con Amy-chan"_

- "_Amy-chan era mi prima y mi mejor amiga, su sueño siempre fue ser la próxima gran estrella del mundo de la música" - _Se colocó las gafas de sol para que no pudiera ver que una extraña tristeza inundaba sus ojos negros _- "Yo sólo sigo el camino que ella me dejó"_

- "_Tú estabas en el automóvil cuando éste se impactó" - _La idol me obsequió una media sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

- "_He salvado la vida dos veces en la misma situación Keishicho" - _ Con el pomo de la puerta en las manos finalizó su argumento con la declaración siguiente _- "Todo el que me rodea tiene un final trágico como el de mis padres, mi prima y en última instancia, mi adorada tía" - _Me miró por última vez la joven _- "Todos salvo Natsuki" _

- "_Entiendo"_

- "_Asegúrate que no fume tanto, volveré antes de que te des cuenta por ella" - _Abrió la puerta y se despidió _- "Bye, bye"_

Poco después de que la estrella juvenil saliera del cuarto del hospital una figura pelirroja entró a la habitación en bata blanca para revisar a una Kuga convaleciente y todavía dormida. Al verme me reconoció de la universidad, pues también fuimos condiscípulas en el tronco común.

- "_¡Shizuru, qué sorpresa!"_

- "_Pequeño es el mundo en verdad, Sugiura-han" - _Saludé a mi conocida.

- "_¿Tú también vienes a visitar a la oficial?"_

- "_Soy su jefa"_

- "_En ese caso es preciso que como su superiora te hagas responsable de su salud" - _¿Y yo por qué?_ - "Esta chica es un desastre"_

- "_No me digas"_

- "_¿Cuántos años tiene, 24, 25?" - _Da igual, para mí es como si tuviera ocho años_ - "¡Tiene enfisema pulmonar!" - _Gritó con histeria la doctora_ - "¿Qué mujer de su edad puede tener un enfisema tan avanzado como el de ella?" - _Tú lo has dicho.

- "_¿Se recuperará?"_

- "_De la intoxicación seguro" - _ Revisó sus constantes fisiológicas en la tabla que se encontraba al pie de su camilla _- "Pero está así de cerca para tener cáncer pulmonar"_

- "_¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?" - _ ¿Acaso soy su madre?

- "_Eres la mayor, tu obligación es ver por ella" - _Arqueé una ceja con incredulidad.

- "_Oye" - _Oye pelirroja, soy su jefa no su amante _- "¿Qué clase de relación crees tú que tengo con la oficial, eh Sugiura?"_

- "_Tienes estudios en medicina" - _ Oh no_ - "Conoces el código" - _No me jodas con eso.

- "_¿Insinúas que debo ver por ella?"_

- "_Doblemente" - _Insistió_ - "Como doctora y como superiora" - _Y como su ama, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo.

- "_Ya, ya" - _Intenté calmar a la animosa pelirroja_ - "Me encargo de ella, ¿cuándo le das de alta?"_

- "_Te avisaré cuando Kuga-keibu esté lista para salir, en lo sucesivo tú vendrás todos los días a verla, ¿entendido?"_

- "_Entendido" _- Resignación.

Esa noche la pasé en la habitación de Kuga, me senté en el sillón que en ella había y decidí recuperar mis fuerzas, toda incómoda, en el sofá del hospital. Si bien no pude pegar un ojo al menos me mantuve serena y atenta a los ruidos del hospital que distaban mucho de los sonidos de mi solitario departamento. Por ratos, me levantaba para cerciorarme que la oficial aún respirara preguntándome para mis adentros, cuál será el esqueleto escondido por Kuga-han para que la MPD le tenga en tan mal concepto. Como el abuelo dijo, ella es la peca, la mancha en el expediente del Buró y me pregunto quién quiere que ella se equivoque para que fracase en su carrera como detective.

En esta ocasión, la detective me demostró que posee un sentido común bastante funcional, puesto que yo pensé que la mujer al tener un arma la usaría contra la atacante de Sayuko. Afortunadamente, no fue así e inclusive intentó dialogar con la lunática, tal y como el protocolo lo indica. Fue una lástima que la mujer cayera del techo y no pudiéramos haberla apresado como se merecía, sin embargo y pese a todo, Natsuki hizo un buen trabajo al no perder los estribos ante la situación y recuperar con éxito a la secuestrada. No cabe duda de que si Kuga se aplicara, sería un elemento óptimo para cualquier equipo de rescate.

Aunque me intrigan muchas cosas de esta investigación, las bombas, la casualidad con la que Shinohara Tomoe trabajaba en una empresa de limpieza para entrar y salir de los estudios de televisión, el elemento sorpresa que la detective carga y la siniestra consternación de la policía entera sobre el estado de Kuga. No. Esto no es normal y prometo llegar al fondo del asunto.

- "_Mmm" - _Balbuceó inconsciente la detective.

- "_Descansa Kuga-keibu, pues mañana será otro día"_ - Terminado esto último, la oficial dejó de protestar, su ceño se relajó en una expresión menos rígida y decidió echarse a los brazos de Morfeo, para continuar con su merecido descanso - _ "Buen trabajo Natsuki"_

* * *

_**N/A:** Y que se acaba la inspiración... Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, hasta entonces ja ne!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**KEISHICHO**

_***Metropolitan Police Department - MPD***_

**Capítulo 8**

_**"El asesino del disfraz"**_

En la línea Yamanote, cerca a la estación Harajuku, se encuentra el parque Yoyogi el cual es uno de los más grandes de Tokio. En este pintoresco sitio se encuentran, aparte de naturaleza y templos, todo tipo de gente que viene a pasar un buen momento de gratuito esparcimiento en fin de semana. Hoy es domingo, mi primer día fuera del hospital y a mi jefa no se le ocurrió mejor idea que en vez de dejarme ir a amodorrarme cómodamente y por vez primera en mi hogar, después de cinco largos y tortuosos días de encierro y comida de hospital; prefirió sacarme a pasear cual vulgar perro que necesita de ejercicio físico y aire fresco.

- "_¿No sientes cómo tus pulmones se llenan de aire fresco y libre de nicotina Natsuki?" - _Y desde que desperté ha cogido el mal hábito de llamarme por mi nombre.

- "_Lo que tú digas Shizuru" - _Y por ende, mi falta de respeto también se ha aumentado.

- "_Noto algo de sarcasmo en ese 'Shizuru'"_

- "_Figuraciones tuyas Keishicho" - _Respondí mientras volteaba hacia todos lados menos hacia su rostro_ - "No tenía idea de que este sitio estuviera tan concurrido"_

- "_¿Nunca habías venido?" - _ O-oh_ - "Qué no estabas en el koban de Shibuya?" - _Sí pero nunca salía de ahí y si lo hacía, me iba a un bar.

- "_Tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer"_

- "_¿Tenías idea al menos de la existencia de este lugar?"_

- "_Me ofendes" - _Declaré en tono melodramático_ - "En este parque fueron los juegos olímpicos de los 60´s"_

- "_Este parque es más que eso" - _Ahora está usando el tono de mi abuela_ - "Aquí fue realizado el primer vuelo a motor el 19 de diciembre de 1940"_

- "_¿Y?" - _Pregunté aburrida.

- "_El mismo día de mi cumpleaños"_ - Sonrió con inocencia mi amada Keishicho, pero ella no sabe con quién trata aún.

- "_No sabía que fueras tan vieja" _

- "_Eres una idiota" _

- "_¿Quieres pelear?" - _Asumí una pose de boxeo con mi cuerpo pivoteando a su alrededor a modo de juego.

- "_No gracias" - _Me miró por debajo del hombro_ - "Mis padres me enseñaron a no aprovecharme de los débiles"_

- "_¡Soy más fuerte que tú!"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Respondió incrédula.

- "_Verás que sí" - _Le lancé un golpe a la cara aunque sin ninguna intención de lastimarla, pensando ingenuamente que Fujino no se había fijado en mi rápido movimiento, tonta de mí _- "¡Espera! ¡Duele, duele!" - _Pero Keishicho no sólo lo esquivó, sino que también me sujetó de la muñeca y en un movimiento certero de aikido o qué se yo, me colocó el brazo detrás de la espalda torciéndolo sin el menor esfuerzo.

- "_¿Entonces Kuga, demasiado vieja y débil para ti?"_

- "_¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!" - _Grité al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que la gente que caminaba a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a mirarnos extraño_ - "Eres la mujer más hermosa y fuerte del mundo" _

- "_Ara, ¿sólo eso?" - _Miró al cielo pensativa_ - "No sé, no me convences todavía" - _Dicho esto ejerció un poco más de fuerza y de momento sentí que veía estrellas a plena luz del día.

- "_¡Ten consideración Shizuru!" - _Supliqué_ - "Estoy recién dada de alta"_

- "_Buen punto"_ - Me miró con esos ojos felinos y maliciosos - _"Aún así, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor" _- ¡Eres una malvada!

- "_¡No conozco a otra mujer que se vea tan atractiva como tú mientras me somete!"_ - Dicho este disparate, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y escalofriante para finalmente soltarme el brazo.

- "_Que no se te olvide nunca que soy tu dueña" - _Pinche vieja posesiva y loca...

- "_Casi me arrancas el brazo" - _Gimoteé mientras me sobaba la muñeca, la cual comenzaba a amoratarse.

- "_¡Oh, Kuga!" - _Oh hell _- "Fujino" - _Nao_ - "No tenía idea de que ustedes dos fueran un par de tórtolas en pleno cortejo" - _No tenía idea de que tuvieras la delicadeza de usar el término cortejo.

- "_Yuuki-junsa, estás hablando con tu superiora, enseña tus respetos"_ - Vociferó con autoridad Keishicho.

- "_Es domingo, soy Yuuki Nao hoy" - _Respondió con descaro la pelirroja _- "Entonces qué, ¿estamos en una cita perrancia?" - _Y dale con lo de perrancia, cómo la odio.

- "_Eres una araña patona y..." - _Entonces me fijé, que la idiota de Nao no sólo estaba como Yuuki Nao y sin su uniforme de policía, sino que estaba con una ropa de colegiala y un ridículo bolso de Hello Kitty _- "¡Qué ridícula te ves araña!" - _Me reí hasta las lágrimas_ - "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo vestida así?" - _Continué mi mofa.

- "_Se llama Cosplay, para tu información es perfectamente normal en estos días" - _Se cruzó de brazos tratando de aparentar normalidad pero el rubor en su rostro la delataba _- "Mira a tu alrededor Kuga" - _Y era cierto, la gente que andaba por las calles no sólo vestía como Nao, sino también de maneras más exóticas.

- "_Estamos cerca de Harajuku" - _Explicó Fujino_ - "Suelen verse diversas tribus en este rumbo"_

- "_¿Qué no eres algo mayor para estos juegos?" - _Nao me miró con maldad y respondió.

- "_Ahora veo por qué congenias bien con Fujino, eres una joven vieja"_

- "_Araña patona y p..."_

- "_Bueno las dejo con su cita, no fue mi intención interrumpir" - _ Cómo no_ - "Hasta mañana jefecita"_

- "_Hasta mañana, Yuuki-han" _

El duelo de miradas entre esas dos fue tenebroso, así que opté mejor por escaparme y seguir con los ojos a las tribus urbanas que se encontraban en el parque. Ensimismada en mi descubrimiento del extraño mundo de la actualidad, perdiéndome entre la muchedumbre que se encontraba vestida cual salón del cómic, mi descuido me hizo tropezar con una chica que se encontraba posando ante una cámara, en una de las bancas del parque.

- "_¡Fíjate!" - _Rumió con coraje la rareza de mujer que había empujado_ - "¡Pudiste haberme tumbado!"_

- "_Lo siento" - _Respondí mortificada _- "Estaba distraída" - _Viendo tu extraña cabellera azul cual película de Avatar... _- "¿Usas pupilentes?" - _Mi rostro cambió a uno de observadora pokemon encontrando al bicho más raro del mundo.

- "_¿De qué planeta vienes?"_ - Me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro - _"¿No sabes quién soy_ _verdad?"_ - Sólo sé que tu ropa plástica, esos audífonos de vendedora de marketing y tus uñas azules no son algo que haya visto en mi vida.

- "_No"_ - Contesté intrigada, pero si pensaba que ella era rara, un chico se acercó a nosotras con un cabello azul también, bufanda y con el mismo tipo de ropa que la cosplayer.

- "_¿Algún problema?" - _Son como los microbios de generación espontánea.

- "_Me encuentro bien" - _ Respondió la chica_ - "Tómame una foto con ella" - _ Refiriéndose a mí.

- "_No, espera" - _Traté de evitar el bochornoso momento, pero la cosplayer me abrazó e hizo una pose extraña mientras sonreía al fotógrafo y para cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía en mis manos una foto instantánea autografiada por Hatsune Miku.

- "_Gusto en conocerte" - _Se despidió con una reverencia y siguió su camino con un grupo de adolescentes vestidos igual de raro que ella _- "Vamos Kaito" - _Se abrazó del brazo de su compañero y desaparecieron de mi vista.

- "_¡Qué locura!" - _Me sobé las sienes tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

- "_Es hora de irnos" - _Apareció de la nada Fujino, quien parecía haberlo presenciado todo y no se veía muy complacida que digamos _- "Te llevaré a tu casa"_

- "_No" - _Se paró en seco _- "No irás a mi casa"_

- "_Debo hacerlo, no te irás sola" - _Insistió.

- "_Vivo cerca, puedo llegar caminando, sin embargo déjame en la estación de Ueno"_

- "_Eso está al otro extremo, si vives cerca no comprendo por qué alejarse tanto"_

- "_Te repito, hay gente que me sigue" - _ Shizuru torció su boca y me vio como a una loca, trató de aligerar su enfado con una proposición parte en broma parte en serio.

- "_Entonces te llevaré a la mía, ahí te sentirás más segura" - _Ni de coña.

- "_Debo volver a casa, he estado ausente mucho tiempo" - _Shizuru me miró con curiosidad y preguntó la obviedad de mi declaración.

- "_¿Alguien te espera en casa?" - _No respondí, cosa que le pareció todavía más sospechoso a la jefa para continuar instigándome_ - "No tenía idea de que tuvieras pareja"_

- "_¿Me vas a llevar a Ueno, sí o no?"_

- "_No" - _Sonrió con picardía _- "Vamos a comer" - _Mi irritación fue visible en este punto así que arremetí una vez más.

- "_Debo volver a casa Shizuru"_

- "_Irás a casa Natsuki" - _Miró su reloj de pulsera fingiendo desinterés en mi petición_ - "Pero antes me aseguraré de que te alimentes" - _Exhalé un suspiro de resignación y asentí con la cabeza en señal de derrota _- "Buena chica" - _Me acarició la cabeza y continuó con su broma_ - "Vamos Kaito"_

- "_No voy a tomarte del brazo" - _Despotriqué.

- "_Claro que no" - _Respondió con una sonrisa malvada _- "Yo tomaré el tuyo" _- Y lo hizo, me obligó a caminar con ella colgada de mi brazo todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante.

El lugar no era precisamente uno de esos donde con mi triste sueldo de detective pudiera comer siquiera al menos una vez a la semana. Dudo mucho que el sueldo de Shizuru sea volumétricamente mayor al mío, aún así, ella ordenó un plato tradicional mientras que yo, me conformé con una hamburguesa. Lo sé, hamburguesa en un restaurante de cinco estrellas es signo de ignorancia total pero soy policía, puedo darme el lujo de exhibir mi mediocridad cual vulgar brillo de placa oficial.

Afortunadamente la comida no tardó en llegar y el tener el olor de la carne de res bien cocida y adornada con medio kilo de frituras grasosas, despertó mis instintos ferales más profundos para rendirme ante el hambre que ignoraba que tenía. Comí como un animal hambriento y Shizuru sólo sonrió mientras tan sólo le daba bocados a su alimento. Pensé que al estar a solas y mi jefa, al verme feliz y contenta de estar fuera del hospital y atracada de alimentos grasos, aprovecharía la oportunidad para hostigarme con preguntas que no respondería. Shizuru no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente se mantuvo con la mirada fija hacia mis malos modales y jugueteando con su copa de vino. Hasta que fuimos interrumpidas por una dama vestida con un traje sastre.

- "_Shizuru, no sabía que hubieras terminado con Yuria" - _¿Huh?_ - "¿Nueva conquista lésbica?" - _¿Conquista qué? ¡Oh no!

- "_Higurashi" - _Silabeó entre dientes Keishicho quien se debatía entre lanzarle el vino a la mujer o quizá arañarle el rostro_ - "¿Veniste a espiarme o te dejaron nuevamente plantada?"_

- "_Zorra"_

- "_Amargada"_

- "_Lesbiana"_

- "_Frígida"_

Ok, en este punto el mesero, los comensales y yo; nos preguntábamos en qué película o comedia de televisión nos encontrábamos para tener el honor de presenciar un acto tan cómico como insólito. Higurashi-san, quien si no me equivoco le he visto deambular en las oficinas vestida conservadoramente como ahora, es una abogada de un bufete que trabaja para la MPD. De cabello castaño con un corte tipo 'Bob', de anteojos y con un maletín bajo el brazo; discutía con Shizuru como viejas enemigas. Supongo que tendrán la misma edad porque la licenciada no se ve muy joven que digamos.

- "_Kuga Natsuki" - _Me presenté ante la abogada para así evitar el tener qué seguir presenciando esta escena de comedia.

- "_Sé perfectamente quién eres Kuga"- _Me miró con frialdad _- "Tu innecesario acto de heroísmo, nos ha costado muchas demandas con los medios de publicidad"_

- "_Salvé una vida" - _Contesté indignada _- "Algo que ellos jamás entenderían"_

- "_Empero, asesinaste a una mujer" _

- "_¡Yo no maté a nadie fue un accidente!" - _ Grité, por lo que el mesero tuvo que callarme ante mi falta de educación.

- "_No Kuga" - _Se ajustó las gafas totalmente apática ante mi arrebato_ - "Existe el agravante de homicidio imprudencial en tu expediente" - _Explicó como si nada_ - "Afortunadamente los familiares de la víctima no iniciaron un proceso de demanda o estarías en grandes problemas"_

- "_¿Salvé una vida y puedo estar tras las rejas?" - _Cuestioné a ambas mujeres, puesto que yo no estaba al tanto de eso.

- "_No te preocupes Kuga-keibu, eso ya está resuelto" - _Intentó calmarme Shizuru, quien dejó de llamarme por mi nombre frente a la abogada.

- "_Gracias a mí" - _Respondió la odiosa mujer_ - "Debo retirarme, tengo una cita"_

- "_De trabajo supongo, porque tu vida sexual ha de ser de lo más aburrida"_ - La abogada miró con odio a Shizuru, quien parece ser la única que logra ponerle los pelos de punta a una mujer tan fría como esa.

- "_Salúdame a Yuria cuando la veas" - _Aquí Shizuru frunció el ceño pero irónicamente ambas se despidieron de beso como dos viejas amigas.

- "_¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?" - _Interrogué a Shizuru en medio de mi rabieta.

- "_Ah" - _Sorbió su copa, lo que me indicaba que necesitaba alcohol para pasar el trago amargo de hacía unos minutos_ - "Higurashi Akane"_

- "_Es una maldita" - _Vociferé.

- "_No maldigas Natsuki, no está bien" - _¿Natsuki otra vez?_ - "Es la representante de la firma de abogados Yamamoto, los que se encargan de todos nuestros asuntos legales"_

- "_Yamamoto"_ - Repetí tanto en mis labios como en mi mente - _"¿Es Higurashi-san alguien importante ahí?"_

- "_Sólo se encarga de la MPD y algunos asuntos imperiales, no es la gran cosa" - _¿Que no? _- "En fin, es la misma desde la escuela media" - _Volvió a sorber su copa_ - "Una harpía"_

- "_Se nota que no se llevan bien" - _Complementé con curiosidad.

- "_Es una vieja historia" - _La miré con ojos de perrito para animarla a contarme _- "¿De verdad quieres saber?" - _Me miró incrédula.

- "_Todavía no nos traen el postre"_

- "_Mesero por favor" - _Shizuru ordenó una rebanada de pastel para mí y un vaso con agua para ella, luego procedió con su relato_ - "Todo inició hace casi veinte años" - _Órale _- "Éramos condiscípulas en Kioto Gakuen" _

- "_Ya" - _¿Cuántos años tendrá Keishicho?

- "_Había un certamen de oratoria a nivel interestatal y ambas competimos para representar a nuestro colegio" - _¿Oratoria? Hueva _- "Ella aseguraba que me ganaría y apostamos" _

- "_Supongo que perdió"_

- "_No" - _Se rió ante mi rostro estupefacto_ - "Ella ganó el concurso"_

- "_No comprendo entonces"_

- "_Le bajé a su prometido en venganza"_

- "_¿Le bajaste?"_

- "_Sí, ya sabes" - _No, no tengo idea _- "Salí con él un par de veces y resulta que ellos tenían un compromiso de toda la vida, bla, bla, bla" - _¿Bla, bla, bla?_ - "En fin, que el tipo rompió con ella por mí, pero en aquel entonces yo todavía no sabía muy bien si me gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres..." - _¿Qué? ¿Me está contando la historia de su vida?_ - "El punto es que no me lo perdonó" _

- "_¡Eso fue malvado!"_

- "_Cierto" - _Contestó orgullosa _- "Higurashi juró que no volvería a amar a otro hombre y antes de dos meses yo ya me había olvidado hasta del nombre del chico en cuestión" - _Me le quedé mirando con un rostro único, tanto que tuvo qué preguntar _- "¿Qué?"_

- "_Shizuru eres terrible"_

- "_Ah vamos, era joven" - _Supongo_ - "Ahora no es que sea igual"_

- "_Claro" - _Aseveré con la boca llena de pastel _- "Ahora tienes a Yuria" - _Su sonrisa fue más amplia ante mi comentario.

- "_Natsuki parece tener cierta curiosidad ante mi vida privada"_

- "_Es la pelirroja, lo sé" - _Comenté sin darle mayor importancia_ - "Le he visto llegar a tu departamento cuando me voy" - _Por no mencionar que también le he visto las nalgas.

- "_¿Deberé matar a Kuga-han por ello?" - _Casi lo haces _- "¿No sería justo si Kuga-keibu fuera un poco más comunicativa sobre sí misma?"_

- "_Si yo fuera comunicativa, todos sabrían de tu vida privada y creo que hasta ahora, he sido una tumba" - _Me miró con decepción pero luego de unos segundos, entendió que quizá era mejor dejar su curiosidad de lado_ - "El punto es que debo irme y no harás ningún intento por seguirme" - _Me levanté de la mesa, pero su voz me detuvo de mi camino hacia la salida.

- "_Natsuki" _

- "_Dime"_

- "_Nos vemos mañana para ir a trabajar" - _Supongo que ese es mi castigo por no contarle la historia de mi vida.

- "_Hasta mañana entonces, gracias por la comida Keishicho"_ - Le guiñé el ojo y continué mi inminente camino a casa.

* * *

Como todo buen lunes he decidido regalarme unos minutos más para descansar e intentar así el recuperar fuerzas perdidas para iniciar una semana más de trabajo. La alarma del reloj cesó su riguroso sonido cinco minutos atrás, mientras que yo permanecí cómodamente estirada en el colchón de mi cama. Por la ventana de mi habitación, la luz solar entra iluminando un cuarto que de por sí es obscuro. Puedo escuchar a la distancia que Natsuki ha entrado a mi apartamento, probablemente ha forzado la cerradura nuevamente pero si esta vez pensaba que Yuria estaría aquí se equivocó. Ella no duerme conmigo los fines de semana.

Decidí entonces incorporarme antes de que a Natsuki se le ocurra entrar a mi recámara y encontrarme una vez más desnuda en mi habitación. Me coloqué la bata de dormir para cubrir la desnudez de mi cuerpo y procedí a darle la bienvenida a mi intrusa, no intrusa, oficial Kuga. Debo confesar que la presencia de la detective ya comenzaba a extrañarse en mi hogar, puesto que desde que ella se encontraba hospitalizada, abandoné mis hábitos de cafeína y mi desayuno escolar en el departamento antes de ir a trabajar. Sonreí ante esto último, Natsuki y yo sentadas a la mesa sin decir nada, mientras ella contemplaba la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón.

Pero no, eso se vio reemplazado por mi presencia al hospital en los horarios de visita a la joven oficial quien fue herida en el cumplimiento de su deber. Si bien fue netamente puro compromiso mis primeras idas al nosocomio, los últimos días se hicieron una extraña necesidad, supongo que me acostumbré al hecho de tener a alguien a quien ver de manera regular y estar ahí con ella se me hizo natural. ¿Un cambio de aires quizá? Saber, pero para mí no fue tan desagradable estar ahí con ella al menos un par de horas al día, en contraste del tiempo que normalmente pasamos juntas.

Extraño fue que he sido yo la única que visitó a la detective, es decir, ni siquiera su padre fue un sólo día para ver como estaba su única hija. Cierto es que el hombre está a cargo de uno de los koban de mayor actividad de Tokio, pero no es excusa, mi padre hubiese al menos ido una sola vez a verme para asegurarse de que esté con bien. La susodicha tampoco hizo comentario alguno sobre ello, quizá está acostumbrada a estar sola, quizá más que yo.

- "_Buenos días Natsuki" - _Saludé cuando entré a la cocina, guiada por el olor de la cafetera.

- "_Buen día Keishicho" - _Cierto, nuestra confianza no debe ser algo que deba continuar, no al menos delante del demás personal.

- "_Me pareció ver unas flores en el recibidor" - _Comenté para ver su reacción_ - "¿Has sido tú?"_

- "_Oh" - _Me dio la espalda mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo_ - "Es por el tiempo que me dedicaste en el hospital"_

- "_Entonces traerme flores es tu forma de decir, gracias" - _Insistí en ponerla nerviosa.

- "_Sí, er..." - _Jo_ - "No sabía cuáles flores traerte así que elegí las que papá le regalaba a mamá en su cumpleaños"_

- "_Claveles" - _Como los que encontré en el hospital_ - "Natsuki"_

- "_Dime"_

- "_¿Fue tu padre alguna vez a visitarte al hospital?"_

- "_No" - _Respondió sin inmutarse, mientras me entregaba mi taza llena de café _- "Ten, cuidado está caliente"_

- "_Gracias" _

- "_Llamó un par de veces mientras estuve ahí, le dije que no era la gran cosa, sólo una leve intoxicación por el gas" _

- "_Ya" - _Me apoyé en el borde de la meseta de la cocina mientras cavilaba sobre la vida personal de la detective _- "Tu padre nunca se volvió a casar" - _Aseguré más que pregunté.

- "_No" - _ Me sirvió mis alimentos y me indicó que fuéramos al comedor para desayunar.

- "_Eras muy pequeña cuando tu mamá murió" - _Asintió con el rostro sin darle mayor importancia a mi comentario, lo que me animó a seguir preguntando _- "¿Cómo recuerdas entonces que le gustaban esas flores?"_

- "_Íbamos muy a menudo al cementerio a dejarlas" - _Oh_ - "Sin embargo un día papá dejó de hacerlo y también yo perdí el hábito, supongo"_

- "_Gracias por las flores Natsuki"_

- "_De nada" - _Sorbió su café _- "Temía interrumpir tu actividad marital matutina pero afortunadamente no sucedió esta vez" - _Sonrió con picardía, como diciendo, lástima que no lo hice.

- "_Te voy a entregar una copia de la llave de mi departamento"_

- "_¿Y eso?" - _Alzó la ceja en señal de desconcierto_ - "¿No te ocasionará problemas con tu novia?"_

- "_Ella no estará aquí"_ - Encendí la televisión de la sala para escuchar las noticias de la mañana y así el evitar darle mayor información a mi invitada, sin embargo su teléfono repicó mientras en el noticiero daban una primicia que iniciaría un nuevo proceso de investigación policiaca en mi departamento.

- "_Hola, ¿llegaste bien?" - _Pausa _- "No estoy exagerando" - _Respondió la detective mientras fruncía el ceño _- "Estoy bien, estoy con Keishicho" - _Ara, sea quien sea la otra persona sabe de mí _- "Apaga tu teléfono antes de que te lo quiten, nos vemos en la noche" - _La oficial terminó su llamada justo a tiempo para escuchar mi instrucción.

- "_Voy a alistarme Kuba-keibu, parece que tenemos un nuevo caso"_

Una vez discutido con mis superiores sobre los pormenores del caso, reuní al equipo para ponerlos al tanto sobre nuestro nuevo trabajo el cual a mi parecer, era una extraña burla por parte de los mandos altos. También hay que alegar la extraña coincidencia de mi visita de ayer hacia ese mundo en particular, el de las tribus urbanas que pululan nuestra nación. Especialmente hablamos de las tribus Cosplay, donde el movimiento urbano ha dejado de ser pacífico para convertirse en una amenaza a la seguridad del ciudadano nipón, razón por la que debemos intervenir.

Tres muertes en extrañas e idénticas condiciones, tres adolescentes cuyo único común denominador es el de ser cosplayers, la prensa se ha dado cuenta de ello y ha estado convirtiéndolo en una explosión mediática de publicidad innecesaria, nuestra labor es resolver los crímenes para evitar que la noticia se convierta en una auténtica paranoia.

- "_¿Dónde está Yuuki?" - _Para variar y no perder la costumbre, la mujer ni sus luces.

- "_Es lunes" - _Respondió Harada-junsabucho desde su escritorio mientras jugaba solitario_ - "Es pedirle peras al manzano" - _Esa pequeña...

- "_Buenos días jefecita" - _Hizo su entrada triunfal mi subordinada a las once de la mañana.

- "_A veces me sorprendes araña, cómo demonios le haces para que no te disminuyan el sueldo por tanto retardo"_

- "_La de recursos y yo somos íntimas" - _ Respondió la oficial haciendo un ademán con los dedos.

- "_Te odio"_

- "_¿Podemos comenzar o acaso Kuga-keibu y Yuuki-junsa quieren una taza de café también para amenizar su tertulia?"_

- "_Café por favor" - _Respondió con descaro la oficial_ - "Hay un frío del demonio allá afuera" - _Cierto y estoy considerando transferirte a tránsito para que lo disfrutes Yuuki.

- "_Ayer parecías disfrutar el clima con tu minifalda de colegiala" - _Inició Kuga con la discusión marital de cada lunes con su compañera.

- "_¿En serio?" - _Súbitamente Harada perdió el interés en su pantalla e intervino en la plática_ - "¿Dónde fue eso?"_

- "_En Harajuku" - _Respondió Kuga mientras la pelirroja la veía con odio_ - "Vieras qué bonita lucía con su peluca rubia y sus ojos color lima entre los pubertos"_

- "_No más que tú y tu novia"_ - Ni se te ocurra mencionarme Yuuki o en serio, te mandaré a tránsito.

- "_Kuga-keibu, eres..." - _Takeda intentó preguntar pero una mirada asesina de Natsuki le impidió proseguir con sus conjeturas_ - "Nada"_

- "_Más te vale collón"_

- "_Me alegra ver que a pesar del clima se siente el entusiasmo y el compañerismo laboral" - _Interrumpí con saña_ - "Sólo por eso he decidido que Yuuki-junsa y Kuga-keibu, se infiltrarán de incógnito en nuestra nueva asignación policiaca"_

- "_¡Momento!" - _ Protestó la detective_ - "Aquí la chismosa oficial es Nao y a veces Harada"_

- "_Gracias Kuga" - _ Se escuchó al fondo por parte de la sargento.

- "_¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con esta loca?"_

- "_Ara" - _Sonreí con malicia -_ "Porque yo lo digo" - _El rostro de Kuga se transformó en uno de '_no me la puedo creer_', acto que hizo mi mañana sin duda alguna _- "Además no olviden que somos un equipo, todos participaremos equitativamente"_

- "_¿De qué se trata la investigación Keishicho?" - _Preguntó Harada-junsabucho oportunamente.

- "_Descubrir al asesino cosplay" _

- "_¿Quién demonios inventó ese nombre?" - _ Despotricó Kuga_ - "Un momento..." - _Me miró con terror_ - "Oh no"_

- "_Oh sí Kuga-keibu"_

- "_Tienes que estar bromeando Fujino"_

- "_Es Fujino-keishicho para ti" - _ Le devolví la mirada con altivez _- "Y es muy en serio"_

- "_Genial" - _Respondió una emocionada Yuuki-junsa_ - "Al fin algo divertido" - _ Comentario que hizo que Kuga le mirara al borde de las lágrimas.

- "_Ahora requiero de su atención porque necesito que todos estemos en sintonía para que atrapemos con tiempo al asesino" - _Por primera vez desde que entré a la oficina, conseguí captar la atención entera del equipo _- "Takeda-junsabucho, tú irás con Yohko-sensei para recabar información sobre el modo de muerte de las víctimas, en lo que Harada-junsabucho recopilará información en la base de datos para saber si estos ataques se han dado anteriormente o recién inician" - _Las gafas de la sargento se empañaron indicando que ese era su fuerte, mientras que el nerviosismo de Takeda al tener que entrar al laboratorio de la forense fue más que evidente _- "Yuuki-juunsa y Kuga-keibu, nos dividiremos para visitar a los familiares de las víctimas, quiero datos, quiero fotos, quiero saberlo todo"_

- "_Entendido jefecita" - _ Respondió la pelirroja mientras que Kuga se encogía de hombros en su silla.

- "_Tenemos que actuar antes de que la prensa convierta los asesinatos en un caos mediático que fomente el pánico entre la población" - _Me levanté de mi asiento_ - "Quiero a este asesino tras las rejas"_

* * *

_**N/A:** Sí, he vuelto y sí, con una idea cada vez más loca. Les recuerdo que este es mi universo y por lo tanto, si esperaban crímenes serios olvídenlo, eso fastidia y para eso hay gente. Pero si lo que buscan es divertirse sana y entretenidamente este es su tipo de historia. Debo reconocer que aunque tengo ciertas nociones sobre el mundo del Cosplay (Costume Play o Juego de Disfraces), nunca llegué al extremo de realizarlo; razones hay muchas. No sé costurar ni un botón y mi devoción hacia los súper héroes disminuyó con el tiempo, oséase, soy una amargada lo admito._

_Cuando los salones del cómic iniciaron aquí en mi pueblo yo ya había pasado por la edad máxima requerida para volver a mi amor hacia el manga y el anime; la universidad, el trabajo de medio tiempo y años de mala paga, hicieron que dejara en el olvido aquella pasión por gastar mis escasos recursos en comprar un CD original del soundtrack de algún anime ó los mangas de editorial Vid que eran lo máximo (en aquel entonces, claro), igual que los de Toukan. En fin, que pretextos me sobran para tratar de explicar por qué siendo una persona tan rara y tan fanática de ciertos ocios, nunca realmente llegué al nivel de disfrazarme para una convención. Sin embargo no demerito a aquellos que sí lo hacen, al contrario, se los aplaudo, en serio. Hay algunas personas que se toman la molestia de confeccionar hasta el último detalle de su traje y les juro que les queda muy bien. Si a eso le agregan que hablamos de una tipa de buenos atributos con un disfraz 'generoso' pues tanto mejor, ¿no?_

_Pero volviendo al tema original, que no era desahogarme lo juro. Este es un Shiz-Nat que abordará aquellas locuras que se me vayan presentando en el camino, todo lo que me divierta y me saque del aburrido tedio que implica una vida normal. Pero díganme, ¿a poco no se les antoja imaginar como se vería Natsuki en un Cosplay a lado de Nao?_

_**N/A2:** Por cierto, el corrector me obligó a escribir collón aunque siempre tuve la idea de que era coyón. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se escribe correctamente?_


	9. Chapter 9

**KEISHICHO**

_***Metropolitan Police Department - MPD***_

**Capítulo 9**

"_**La primera vez"**_

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si el mundo conspirara en tu contra? En definitiva, este no es mi día, mira que acabar con una mujer que no me agrada, haciendo el trabajo que menos me gusta y acompañada de su presencia en un ambiente por demás estúpido para un fin todavía más patético. Alguien no me quiere y sé su nombre. Fujino Shizuru. Ella. Quien se regocija de hacer y deshacer con mi vida cual dios omnipresente y todopoderoso. No contenta con tener qué aguantarla también me veo en la penosa necesidad de pasar tiempo con Nao.

- "_Y me pregunto" - _ Le di voz a mis turbulentos pensamientos_ - "¿Por qué demonios me estás siguiendo?"_

- "_Fujino nos ordenó trabajar juntas" - _Qué obediente me resultaste.

- "_Nos dijo pasar de incógnitas juntas, ¿ok?" - _Me paré a medio camino mientras reposaba ambos brazos en mis caderas, en postura de reclamo marital _- "No tienes por qué seguirme a levantar la investigación con los familiares de las víctimas"_

- "_La puedes cagar" - _ Respondió como si nada la pelirroja.

- "_¿Perdón?"_

- "_Tu poco tacto con respecto al tema seguro hará sentir ofendida a la gente" _

- "_¿Insinúas que tú sí tienes tacto?" - _ Por favor_ - "¿Qué puedes saber tú de esto?"_

- "_Eso digo" - _ Me miró burlesca _- "Es obvio que tú al ignorar sobre el maravilloso mundo del cosplay no sabrás ni qué preguntar" - _¿Maravilloso?

- "_Y tú sí" _

- "_Clarín corneta" - _ Respondió mientras jugaba con su escasa cabellera_ - "Ya, toca la puerta y deja que mamá Nao se encargue" -_ Mama pero esto.

La primera víctima en cuestión fue Takami Rin, estudiante de secundaria quien según el reporte policiaco, se despertó en la madrugada con malestares estomacales que fueron en aumento, hasta que murió de un paro cardiaco. El diagnóstico definitivo por parte del forense fue muerte por envenenamiento. Las circunstancias de las otras dos víctimas, son casi idénticas, razón por la que el departamento de policía consideró que no eran casos aislados sino que había un motivo detrás de las tres muertes. Pese a que al inicio, se consideró la idea de suicidio, fue rechazada esta hipótesis al haber dos muertes similares más en un lapso de tiempo bastante corto.

Ninguna de las tres estudiaba en el mismo colegio, ni siquiera eran vecinas, sin embargo el común denominador era precisamente el hecho de que estaban participando en un certamen de cosplay que se realizará en estas fechas, según las investigaciones de Harada, el Comiket de invierno. Para la prensa igual que para Keishicho, el móvil es precisamente ese, el concurso, el cual para ser honestos se me hace un motivo muy tonto, sin embargo no parece haber otra razón más que esa. Dado que Nao parece haber simpatizado con los padres de la víctima dejaré que ella realice las preguntas para tener una base e intervendré cuando sea necesario. Después de todo, no debemos pasar por alto que Nao apenas sale de la academia, es una novata y siendo yo la de más alto rango después de Keishicho, es mi deber como su superiora espiritual guiarla en este mundo detectivesco.

- "_Dígame señora Takami" - _Comenzó Nao con la entrevista, sacando de su bolso una libreta de Kitty para asombro de los Takami y el mío_ - "¿Qué clase de telas usaba Rin-chan para sus disfraces?" - _ O sea, ¿qué?_ - "¿Dónde conseguía los accesorios y por último y no menos importante, qué personajes gustaba de caracterizar, de anime, videojuegos?"_

En este punto los padres de Rin y yo nos vimos las caras con un rostro de WTF, razón por la que les pedí un par de minutos a los Takami, mientras me llevaba a la novata a la cocina de la familia, jalada del brazo y casi a rastras. Ya ahí cerré puertas y ventanas y en tono más que serio, grité como energúmena.

- "_¡Qué coños estás preguntando araña!" - _Usando mi tono de policía de Hollywood, con una mueca a la Clint Eastwood _- "¡Pero qué clase de preguntas fueron esas!"_

- "_Baja la voz perrancia, no estamos en una cantina, es una casa habitacional y hay que respetar el duelo de la familia Takami por la pérdida de la pequeña Rin" - _ Respondió sin inmutarse la araña, mientras simulaba con las manos una oración a la foto que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina de los Takami.

- "_Anda al carajo" - _ Le miré feo_ - "¡Se supone que estamos haciendo una investigación seria!"_

- "_Kuga, yo tomo mi papel muy en serio"_

- "_¿Y cómo demonios pretendes llegar al trasfondo de las cosas preguntando estupideces como esas?"_

- "_Tsk" - _Levantó la vista sin intimidarse ante mi tono de voz _- "Por eso dije que ustedes no estaban calificados para incursar al mundo del cosplay"_

- "_¡Qué carajo!"_

- "_Kuga, si te dejo levantar el interrogatorio seguro preguntarás cosas del libro de la academia"_

- "_¡Como debe ser!"_

- "_Este mundo no es tu mundo real, te explico" - _Inició la araña su explicación mientras me sentó a la mesa de la cocina para después calentar agua en la tetera de la familia mientras revisaba la alacena, buscando los implementos para elaborar té _- "El cosplay es una dimensión paralela donde puedes pasar por alto muchos puntos primarios para llegar a la realidad más próxima a tu mundo CSI"_

- "_¿Ah?"_

- "_Coño Kuga, que me dejes preguntar a mí y no jodas"_

- "_Disculpe" - _Entró la señora Takami a la cocina viéndonos con extrañeza y pensando tal vez, si era momento propicio para llamar a la policía, la auténtica.

- "_Ah señora Takami, he preparado té" - _Declaró Nao, solícita.

- "_Gracias Yuuki-san"_

- "_¿Podemos continuar a la mesa nuestra investigación?" - _Preguntó Nao con una voz tan melosa que hasta yo quedé sorprendida.

- "_Yuuki-san" - _Entró a la cocina el hombre de la familia _- "Aquí tengo anotado en esta libreta nombres y direcciones de las tiendas que mi hija solía visitar para obtener las telas de sus trajes"_

- "_Gracias Takami-san, es usted muy amable" - _Continuó Nao con la tertulia mientras mi boca caía al piso _- "¿Con azúcar?"_

- "_Por favor" - _Respondió el señor Takami quien estaba más que encantado por participar en esta charada - _ "Mi hija confeccionaba sus trajes, le gustaba mucho un personaje que no sabría decirle si era anime o videojuego, pero generalmente sus amigos se reunían en Harajuku todos los domingos"_

- "_Comprendo" - _Respondió mientras seguía sirviendo el té a la familia.

- "_¿Eran compañeros de escuela de Rin-chan?" _- Interrogué al padre, pero él negó con la cabeza de manera tajante.

- "_No Kuga-san, todos los sábados por la tarde se juntaban en el cuarto de Rin, pero no eran chicos de su colegio, todos se conocían de las convenciones de comics"_

- "_Rin no se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros de clase"- _Intervino la madre de la víctima_ - "Decía que ellos no entendían su mundo"_

- "_Ya" - _ Respondí algo extrañada por esto _- "¿Sabe los nombres de los chicos que venían aquí?"_

- "_No" - _Respondió algo apenada la madre - _ "Solían llamarse por sus nombres de cosplay"_

- "_Algo muy común entre los cosplayers" - _Comentó Nao algo pensativa _- "Si le enseño un par de fotos, ¿cree usted poder reconocer a alguno de ellos señora Takami?"_

- "_Es posible" - _Sorbió su taza la madre de Rin_ - "Todos eran buenos chicos Yuuki-san, yo estaba tan feliz de que mi hija al fin socializara con gente de su edad y saliera con ellos a divertirse sanamente"_

- "_Nosotros nunca vimos con malos ojos las actividades de Rin" - _Alegó el padre _- "Siempre y cuando ella mantuviera buen promedio en sus clases y no faltara a sus clubes, nosotros encantados"_

- "_¡Qué buenos padres!" - _Respondió Nao con un rostro tan pero tan...

- "_¡Qué falsa eres araña!" - _Grité una vez que estuvimos más que lejos de la casa de los Takami_ - "Si no te conociera, me la creo, es más, ¡te compro cabrona!" - _Rumié mientras hacía el cambio de velocidades del vehículo de Keishicho con cierta brusquedad.

- "_Gracias Kuga, haces mi día" -_ Me lanzó un beso desde su sitio.

- "_¡No puedo creer que hasta te hayan dejado el álbum de fotos de Rin" - A_porreé mi mano en el volante mientras disminuía mi velocidad al llegar a un semáforo.

- "_Detective, como que te hace falta una compañerita como yo" - _Ronroneó en mi oído la maricona ocasionando que casi nos estrelláramos al volarme el semáforo.

- "_¡Aleja tus pezuñas de mi cuerpo araña!" - _La empujé con fuerza, haciendo que se aporreara contra la portezuela.

- "_Por eso eres una perrancia" - _ Protestó mortificada y adolorida.

- "_Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te volaré esas odiosas uñas falsas que tienes"_

- "_Da vuelta en la siguiente calle" _- Giró instrucciones Sir Yuuki Holmes, ignorando totalmente mi amenaza.

- "_No es por ahí nuestro siguiente punto"_

- "_Claro que no" - _Se encogió de hombros_ - "Pero si los padres de Rin-chan están en lo correcto, las víctimas se conocían y pertenecían al mismo equipo de cosplayers"_

- "_Razón por la que debemos ir a la casa de los familiares de las otras dos víctimas" - _Declaré.

- "_Razón por la que debemos advertirles a los que todavía siguen con vida" - _Me contradijo la de los ojos verdilimas.

- "_¿Estás implicando que uno de ellos es el asesino?"_

- "_Elemental mi querido Watson"_

- "_Tu anófeles" - _Mascullé _- "Dime, ¿cómo demonios sabremos la identidad de los que todavía viven si no sabemos sus nombres?"_

- "_Iremos a Katanagatari que está aquí cerca" - _La miré como a una loca_ - "Es la tienda de telas donde seguramente el vendedor nos dará más información en su libro de registros sobre sus clientes más asiduos"_

- "_¿Y si no tiene un registro?"_

- "_Todos los tienen" - _ Respondió con seguridad _- "Son pubertos, pagan con dinero de papi o piden crédito"_

- "_Araña me sorprendes"_

- "_Por eso te dije que dejaras que mamá Nao se encargara" _- Respondió con una enorme sonrisa la pelirroja.

- "_Suerte de principiante"_

- "_Perrancia"_

Tal y como Nao planteó, el ventero llevaba un riguroso y estricto control de sus clientes más asiduos, nombres entre los cuales, destacaban el de Rin y sus amigos. El hombre nos proporcionó los nombres reales y ficticios de todos ellos, así como otros datos tales como la cantidad que se le debía o el total de las compras de los últimos tres meses de todos ellos. Nos llevamos también un listado de todos sus clientes del último mes por si fuera necesario, mientras que Nao seleccionó totalmente al azar uno de los compañeros de Rin para realizarle una visita sorpresa.

Era muy probable que debido a la hora, el chico en cuestión se encontrara en clases y quizá tampoco sus padres estuvieran en casa, pero era un riesgo que había que correr. Así que tocamos a la puerta de la familia Kisaragi, donde para mi sorpresa, una peliazul de coletas nos recibió con una sonrisa pícara.

- "_Hola"_

- "_Hola" - _ Respondí confundida por el tono de familiaridad que la chica usó_ - "Te conozco" - _Aseguré con un leve tono de pregunta.

- "_Cierto, en Harajuku" - _Se rascó la mejilla _- "Nos tomamos una foto juntas, ¿lo olvidaste?"_

- "_Ah, no" - _Bajé la mirada y sentí unos ojos curiosos y perversos atravesándome la espalda_ - "Disculpa, me presentaré, mi nombre es Kuga-keibu y esta enana roja es Yuuki-junsa"_

- "_¡Hey!" - _Gruñó la araña a mis espaldas.

- "_Vienen por lo de Kagamine Rin" - _Arqueé una ceja ante la información falsa que la peliazul nos proporcionó_ - "Su nombre cosplay" - _Rió divertida aunque a mí no me pareció gracioso_ - "Mi nombre es Kisaragi Saya pero eso creo que ya lo saben, pasen" - _La chica se hizo un lado_ de la puerta dejándonos entrar a su casa"_

- "_¿No están tus papás?" - _ Pregunté algo incómoda por irrumpir al hogar de una menor sola en casa.

- "_Ellos están en la tienda" - _Respondió la chica quien se sentó en un sillón de la sala, cogió el control de una consola casera y reinició su videojuego.

- "_¿No vas a la escuela?" _- Pregunté mientras Nao redojeaba las fotografías de Saya que tapizaban todas las paredes de la casa y en casi todas ellas, tenía esa ridícula peluca azul.

- "_Me sentí mal y me dejaron venir a casa"_

- "_¿Tardarán mucho tus papás?" - _Saya me iba a responder, pero Nao intervino y no dejó que prosiguiera con su respuesta.

- "_¿Tú confeccionas tus disfraces?" - _Preguntó extasiada la pelirroja_ - "Son realmente buenos"_

- "_Gracias Yuuki-junsa, sí, yo me encargo de la mayoría de ellos pero entre todos nos apoyamos"_

- "_¿Has ganado algún concurso?" - _Continuó preguntando la araña.

- "_No" - _ Sonrió_ - "Sólo he llegado a segundo lugar el año pasado pero esta vez seguro ganaré el primer lugar en el Comiket" _

- "_¿Nos disculpas un minuto?" - _Intervine en la charla, jalé a la araña al baño y le regañé_ - "Nao no podemos estar a solas con un menor, está en contra del protocolo"_

- "_Mis nalgas, esta chica no es tan menor como las otras"_

- "_Menor de 20, está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción"_

- "_Es una oportunidad de oro, no están los papás, no se verá en la necesidad de mentir o decir las cosas a la mitad"_

- "_Igual no es correcto, vamos por los padres"_

- "_Los padres no nos van a dar ninguna información, ella sí"_

- "_Keishicho nos matará si se entera"_

- "_¡Cómo le tienes miedo a tu novia!"_

- "_No le tengo miedo..." - _Un momento _- "¡No es mi novia!"_

- "_Agentes" - _Tocó a la puerta la chica _- "¿Podrían salir un momento?" _

- "_Kisaragi-san" - _Inicié, pero la peliazul no me dejó terminar.

- "_Kuga-keibu, me gustaría invitarles el domingo a nuestra reunión en Harajuku"_

- "_¿Perdón?" - _Pregunté extrañada ante la proposición de la peliazul.

- "_Mis padres no tardarán en llegar para comer, no podremos hablar de ciertas cosas estando ellos aquí"_

- "_¿No te lo dije perrancia?" - _Mi respuesta fue un codazo que le sacó el aire a la odiosa de Nao, por irreverente y mamona.

- "_En el parque Yoyogi a las once de la mañana, así les presentaré al resto del grupo"_

- "_De acuerdo Saya-san" - _Asentí mientras salíamos de la casa _- "Será de gran ayuda para el caso"_

- "_Es una cita entonces Kuga-keibu"_ - Se despidió de nosotras la peliazul, quien dijo esto último acompañado de un guiño del ojo.

Como ya era hora de comer, tanto Nao como yo decidimos que lo mejor era regresar a las oficinas de la MPD para recibir nuestros sagrados y totalmente gratuitos, alimentos, así que le metí pata y me dirigí a todo lo que el reglamento de velocidad permitía para regresar al cubil Fujino. Obvio que no entramos a la oficina, simplemente nos desviamos por un atajo, nos escabullimos por una escalera de emergencia y fue así como arribamos sanas y salvas del detector de Keishicho, para que no nos viera comer en vez de trabajar. En eso estábamos cuando...

- "_Ara" - _ Fuck_ - "Supongo que han terminado con los deberes que les encomendé y por eso han decidido rendirle cuentas a su superiora, avisándole de antemano que irían antes a comer"_

- "_Pues..." - _No sabía qué decir, pero para esos casos estaba la habilidosa de Nao y sus puntadas idiotas.

- "_Por supuesto jefecita" - _Agh _- "Pero rendirle cuentas implicaba pasarse la hora de la comida, la cual está estrictamente delimitada en nuestro maravilloso contrato" - _ Shizuru miró horrible a Nao, pero no supo qué responder o quizá simplemente se lo ahorró.

- "_Dame mis llaves Kuga-keibu" - _ Y decidió intimidarme a mí quien al parecer no soy inmune como Nao ante esas miradas que matan.

- "_¡Ah, Kuga, Yuuki"_ - Saludó Harada con charola de comida en mano - _"¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" - _Pues ya qué.

- "_Adelante Harada-junsabucho, llámame Nao"_

- "_Chie pues" - _Contestó con una sonrisa la sargento al gesto amable de la oficial _- "¿Kuga?" - _Aunque su pregunta iba más bien a si había algún problema con sentarse en la silla a mi costado, respondí la otra pregunta que quedó en el aire.

- "_Kuga está bien para ti" - _Respondí sin mirarla y ella se sentó junto a mí de todas formas.

- "_Aliviánate Kuga, somos condiscípulas de la universidad"_

- "_Y soy tu sempai, que no se te olvide" - _Respondí sin mirar su rostro desviando toda mi atención a la pantalla de plasma de la cafetería, donde daban los resultados de los deportes más populares a nivel nacional.

- "_¿Te gustan los deportes?"_ - Intentó Chie hacerme conversación, muy a mi pesar.

- "_Ee"_

- "_¿Tenis?" - _Aquí obtuvo mi atención, porque la miré con el rostro más estúpido que tenía, no sin antes percatarme que Keishicho estaba poniendo demasiada vigilancia a nuestra plática_ - "¿No?"_

- "_¿Veniste a platicar o a comer?"_

- "_Perrancia no seas grosera" - _ Intervino Nao, no sin antes tomar mi flan de la bandeja.

- "_¡Oye!" - _Protesté.

- "_Igual nunca te lo gastas" - _Respondió mientras se lo tragaba como animal.

- "_Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, no me equivoqué al ponerlas juntas" - _Soltó una retorcida sonrisa la jefa, mientras nos veía como a la mascota, que ha realizado un acto gracioso _- "Supongo que Yuuki-junsa no tendrá objeción en al menos comentarle a su superiora, los avances sobre el caso durante su comida"_

- "_Para nada" - _Respondió con la boca llena la araña_ - "De hecho, hoy visitamos la tienda donde compraremos el material para nuestros trajes" - _Aquí tanto Fujino como yo, nos quedamos perplejas_ - "Supongo que no habrá problema al facturarlo a nombre de la MPD, ¿no?" - _¡Ah!

- "_Yuuki-junsa, ¿me estás diciendo que lo único que hicieron en el día, fue averiguar sobre sus trajes para el Comiket?"_ - De nuevo la mirada sádica...

- "_Claro que no" - _Desmintió con un ademán _- "También tenemos una cita el domingo en Harajuku con un grupo popular de cosplayers" - _ Desde aquí puedo ver cómo se le revienta la vena de la frente -_ "Ah" - _ Y para rematar_ - "Kuga va a salir con una menor" - _¡Oh my!

- "_Kuga" - _Keishicho me miró con esos ojos rojos como la sangre, si la mujer tuviera una pistola en el cinto me pegaba un tiro _- "Dime que no estuviste a solas con otra menor" - _¿Así o más pasional?

- "_Nao estaba presente" - _Intenté defenderme hasta que la pelirroja me traicionó.

- "_A mí no me metas en tus ligues Kuga, la cita fue por ti"_

- "_Las dos a mi oficina, ya"_

La cosa parecía ponerse espantosa pero afortunadamente el día de hoy, Nao estaba sumamente atinada, pareciera como si algún dios del lenguaje oral la hubiese tocado y todo lo que decía le salía bien. Pinche zorra. El punto es que, le explicó a Shizuru todo como había sucedido, el cómo llegó a la teoría de que probablemente uno de los otros chicos sea el asesino o que quizá un grupo rival del equipo de Rin-chan. Reforzó hábilmente su brillante plan de ir a Harajuku con Saya y el resto para introducirse en el mundillo con el pie derecho.

Keishicho no dijo nada, pero eso sólo significaba que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la loca idea de Nao, quien cuando nos dejó a solas en la oficina, no salió sin antes decirme que pronto ella sería la favorita de la jefa. Obviamente, la mandé al carajo. Keishicho se sentó en su escritorio mirándome fijamente, no sé, sentí que su mente estaba en otra cosa y no en el caso, pero no supe bien qué pasaba por ese desconocido cerebro suyo.

- "_¿Te ocurre algo Shizuru?" - _Utilicé su nombre de manera deliberada para llamar su atención.

- "_Natsuki" - _Quería preguntarme algo, yo lo sé, pero luego su mirada cambió y sus labios dieron voz a un pensamiento menos vago_ - "Ve y busca a Harada-junsabucho por favor"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Le llamé.

- "_Kuga-keibu" - _Y con eso, ella lo decía todo _- "Reúnelos a todos en mi oficina"_

- "_Comprendo, con tu permiso Keishicho"_

- "_Kuga-keibu" - _Me detuve y volteé para buscar su mirada_ - "Hoy no vengas a mi casa" - _Ya. Ahora comprendo, claro, la pelirroja debe haberle dicho algo y por eso me veía con esa cara tan rara.

- "_No te preocupes, mañana espero afuera"_

No volví a cruzar palabra alguna con Shizuru, es más, la mujer evitó a toda costa mi mirada mientras giraba instrucciones al equipo entero. Pero lo peor fue cuando le pidió a Takeda que llegara más temprano de lo habitual para ir juntos a darle seguimiento al caso, dándome a entender que no quería que fuera a su apartamento mañana. No es como si me afectara, claro que no, sólo me causa cierta extrañeza, es todo. Sí. Todo bien conmigo, es más, está excelente. Qué bueno que no quiere que vaya, se lo agradezco.

Lo único que no le agradezco es que en vez de contar con su grácil compañía mañana, tendré que irme muy temprano a casa de Harada con las muestras de las telas y toda la mugrería esa que Nao conseguirá en el almacén más tarde, para realizar una divertida sesión de: ¡Elijamos nuestro primer cosplay para el domingo! ¿Tendrá idea Nao de cuantos años tengo? ¿Por qué no le pidió Keishicho a Harada que hiciera mancuerna con Nao? Después de todo, parecen entenderse muy bien esas dos. Resulta que Harada es una otaku de hueso colorado y cuando Nao se enteró de la afición de la cuatro ojos, estrecharon sus manos en un juramento a Osamu Tezuka (el dios del manga, no Osama bin Laden por si lo estaban pensando), en el cual ambas prometieron fervientemente, seguir los dictados del mundo friki, ¡WTF!

Mareada, totalmente enfadada por sentir que una novata había realizado una mejor investigación que yo, ¡que yo! Emprendí el largo camino a casa, no sin antes refugiarme en un lejano izakaya para liberar frustraciones, ahogándome en un vaso de alcohol al 5.5% como debía finalizar cualquier jornada policiaca. Acompañada de un plato de palomitas, un partido de los Yomiuri Giants en alta resolución y en completa soledad, decidí relajarme antes de que los acontecimientos subsecuentes me estresaran todavía más de lo posible. En ese grande y sublime momento de concentración zen, en un estado de nirvana absoluto, olvidé que dejé encendido el pinche celular, ¿y qué creen?

- "_Hola" - _Sí, estaba borracha y lo contesté_ - "¡Shizuru!" - _ Mi jefa del otro lado, quien no se oía nada complacida y estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, me obligó a darle mi ubicación exacta para encontrarse conmigo _- "Ya, espero"_

Pero nunca llegó, estuve ahí cerca de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para que mi partido finalizara, pagara la cuenta y regresara a casa sola, como siempre. Esta vez decidí apagar el aparato y de ahora en adelante si Shizuru quería contactar conmigo lo haría como todos, hasta el día siguiente y nunca fuera de la oficina. Que se joda. Dando tumbos por los pasillos de un callejón, un par de tipos me siguieron y trataron de acosarme. Pobrecitos, no saben con quién se están metiendo ni mucho menos de qué humor está ésta loca.

Lamentablemente, mi diversión fue truncada debido a la inesperada intervención de Keishicho, quien con un poco agradable grito de princesa guerrera, ahuyentó a mis pseudo agresores, muy a mi pesar. Se acercó donde yo estaba, me jaló del brazo y me arrastró hacia donde había más luz en la calle.

- "_¿Pero tú estás loca?" - _Comenzó a regañarme _- "¿Tienes idea del peligro al que te expones al andar sola por la calle a estas horas de la noche?" - _Me solté de su agarre y despotriqué.

- "_Para tu información siempre estoy sola, pero fue tu culpa que se me hiciera tan tarde"_

- "_Traté de avisarte que me retrasaría un poco, pero tenías apagado el teléfono como de costumbre" - _Espetó mortificada.

- "_¿Un poco?" - _Alcé la voz_ - "Shizuru, me dejaste dos horas esperando tu llegada"_

- "_Estás del otro extremo de la ciudad..." - _ Intentó excusarse pero sabía que era inútil - "Te compensaré"

- "_No, me voy a mi casa y honestamente, tú deberías estar en la tuya" - _ Inicié mi trastabillante camino al departamento con la poca compostura que me quedaba.

- "_Deja que te lleve" - _Escuché a mis espaldas.

- "_No" _- Me negué sin detener mis pasos - _"No voy a dormir en tu casa ni mucho menos dejaré __que tú entres a la mía, así que agarra tu vehículo y vete" _- Declaré muy digna, no sin antes romperme la cabeza con un poste de luz que se me atravesó indebidamente en el camino y eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

La mañana siguiente fue todavía más confusa que la noche anterior, desperté envuelta en unas sábanas con un olor sumamente agradable y no necesariamente era porque estaban limpias, sino también de una consistencia perturbadora a la piel. Estaba tan cómoda que de no ser por el horrible dolor de cabeza, producto del madrazo recibido en la frente con el poste mientras estaba alcoholizada, mi despertar hubiese sido simplemente majestuoso. Claro, hasta que la dueña de todo aquello abrió la boca.

- "_Buenos días Natsuki" - _Gah_ - "¿Cómo amaneciste?"_

- "_¡Sh..!"_

- "_Hola"_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y de no ser por mi cuerpo desnudo hubiese pegado un brinco de la cama, pero tan sólo alcancé a cubrirlo con la sábana de la mirada lasciva de Shizuru, quien por cierto, se encontraba con un camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era blanco transparente, podías verle las tetas y yo las tenía a escasos centímetros de la cara. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara tan estúpida que me dieron ganas de matarla. Lo hubiera hecho. Pero estaba tan aturdida entre su estado de desnudez y el mío, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo o lo que implicaba la situación, que no supe ni qué hacer ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar.

- "_¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?" - _Bien Kuga, evita las preguntas difíciles, empecemos con lo básico, ¿alguien ha visto mi ropa?

- "_Después del golpazo en la cabeza, te cargué y te traje a casa" - _Se acomodó Shizuru en un brazo mientras me miraba de manera traviesa _- "Te hubiese llevado a la tuya pero, ni siquiera tienes una dirección en tu identificación"_

- "_Sí que la tengo"_

- "_Claro" - _Bajó el rostro y sonrió como si intentara seducirme _- "La de Mai-han"_

- "_¿Y después?" - _Aquí su rostro cambió a uno de maldad pura.

- "_Te acosté en mi cama, te limpié la herida" - _De momento sentí como que la tengo más cerca_ - "Te di un beso de buenas noches y amaneciste plácida y relajada en mi cuarto" - _Aquí hay un par de mentiras y como diez omisiones.

- "_¿Y luego?"_

- "_Es tu turno de devolver el favor a tu ama, haciéndole el desayuno" - _ Respondió con ese tono de voz bajo, que me parecía inquietante.

- "_Mi ropa" - _Alcancé a decir de manera rápida _- "No puedo salir de aquí así"_

- "_Anoche no te quejaste para nada"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_¿Fue tu primera vez?"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

* * *

_**N/A:** Y qué dijeron, ésta ya se murió, pues no! Aquí sigo dando lata y siguiendo la línea que dejé pendiente, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena, hasta entonces, Ja ne!_


	10. Chapter 10

**KEISHICHO**

_***Metropolitan Police Department - MPD***_

**Capítulo 10**

"_**La que está detrás de mí"**_

Después de un largo recorrido en la línea del metroYurakucho, logré encontrar un asiento vacío para en menos de dos minutos tener que abandonarlo y hacer el trasborde en la estación de Ikebukuro, donde mi destino final, el barrio Nerima, culminaría el camino más largo recorrido por mí y no por burlar la vigilancia que me acosa, sino para llegar al hogar Harada, donde mis compañeras me esperan con ansias de explicarles, primeramente, la razón de mi retraso y luego, el cosplay que usaré como ensayo para el domingo.

El teléfono que Fujino me obligó a comprar no ha sido una mala adquisición después de todo, aunque quizá sea tiempo de variar un poco el acervo musical ya que escuchar la misma canción durante todo el viaje, me ha dado dolor de cabeza. Aunque el dolor tal vez sea resaca, sin embargo no recuerdo haber bebido tanto, además la castaña me obsequió un par de aspirinas durante el desayuno. Takeda se presentó a las puertas del departamento muy temprano y por el interfon ella dispuso que la esperara afuera para después, ambos partir por la entrada principal mientras yo hacía mi graciosa huída por la salida contraria. Gracias al oficial, me evité la engorrosa plática con la jefa que pospuse como loca para no pensar sobre el asunto.

Era obvio que no había pasado nada entre nosotras pero la mujer estaba empecinada en hacerme la vida de cuadritos y disfrutar de mi claro y evidente momento, de confusión total. En fin, que al menos conservo todas mis partes y mi piel no demuestra señas de ningún tipo de maltrato físico más que el golpe recibido con el poste de luz de anoche. Méndigo poste. Por tu culpa no recuerdo ni cómo llegué a la cama con Shizuru ni cómo me despojé de mi ropa para dormir en el mismo colchón con ella.

Con dirección en mano, recorrí una a una las calles del barrio, internándome en uno de los suburbios más típicos de Nerima, donde una casona al estilo japonés se encontraba ubicada en la dirección que Harada-junsabucho, había señalado. Era pues el hogar de la sargento. Un caserón que quizá data de la segunda guerra mundial por lo antiguo de su estructura. Así entonces empujé el portón del hogar y entré para toparme con un hogar típico donde hasta un pequeño lago artificial adornaba la entrada de un terreno verde y bien cuidado. En el jardín, unos niños correteaban jugueteando y unas mujeres me saludaron con educación para preguntarme a quién estaba buscando, pero poco después Harada me llamó desde la entrada de la casa y les explicó que era su compañera de trabajo.

- "_Kuga-san, bienvenida" - _Me saludó con cortesía una mujer castaña con un bebé en brazos_ - "Oneesama nos había dicho que tendría una reunión de trabajo, mas no esperábamos un visitante más" - _Sonrió complacida la chica, mientras mecía al crío quien dormitaba plácidamente en su regazo.

- "_¿Eres tú la famosa jefa de la que siempre habla Chie?" - _Preguntó otra chica quien se encontraba sentada a la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

- "_No, no" - _Negó rotundamente la castaña_ - "Esa es Fujino-san, esta chica debe ser la famosa detective de Shinjuku" - _¿Famosa yo?

- "_Perdona a mis hermanas Kuga" - _Se disculpó la sargento _- "Son algo entrometidas"_

- "_Y tú eres algo comunicativa" - _Respondí sin pensar, acto que arrebató una serie de carcajadas de las otras féminas.

- "_Es exactamente como la describiste" - _Me sonrió la castaña_ - "Pensé que era mayor" _- Hello estoy aquí.

- "_Kuga es traga años" - _Yo te voy a decir qué vas a tragarte si sigues hablando sobre mí _- "Te presento a mis hermanas menores, Chisato y Chiaki" - _Ambas hermanas me miraron orgullosas y por un momento pensé que realizarían una reverencia como en las películas antiguas.

- "_Tu padre no se partió la cabeza en pensar sus nombres" - _ Aquí me miraron feo_ - "¿Hermanas menores?"_

- "_Chie es la mayor" - _Me respondió Chiaki, quien llamó a una de las niñas y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello.

- "_¿Y esa niña es la menor?" - _ Aquí la joven me miró con reserva y antes de responder Chisato se le adelantó.

- "_Es su hija" - _Dijo entre risillas_ - "¿Muy joven verdad?" - _Bastante, sobre todo porque pensé que no tenía más de veintidós y la niña ha de tener sus buenos seis años _- "La solterona de la casa es nuestra hermana Chie"_

- "_Ya sabes" -_ Intervino Chiaki_ - "Hermana saltada..."_

- "_¡Hey!" - _Protestó Chie_ - "No es mi culpa que ustedes no hayan usado condón" - _Uy_ - "Además, no es como si ustedes estuvieran casadas" - _ Aquí ambas hermanas callaron y Chie me llevó al interior de la casa.

- "_Linda familia Harada" - _Bromeé para tratar de alivianar el tenso momento.

- "_Y las que te faltan"_

- "_¿Hay más?" - _Pregunté alarmada.

- "_Somos seis hermanas Kuga"_

- "_Órale, tu padre no conocía el televisor"_

- "_Mi padre buscaba a su hijo varón" - _Sonrió la sargento _- "Por aquí Kuga, bienvenida al hogar Harada"_

- "_Gracias" - _Chie me introdujo a su habitación en donde encontré a Nao leyendo mangas_ - "Araña" - _ Saludé con cariño a mi pareja de trabajo.

- "_Perrancia" - _Respondió con su típica sonrisa sardónica _- "Apenas y llegas" - _Reclamo marital, hoy no estoy de humor_ - "¿Resaca?"_

- "_No molestes" - _ Volvió a mirarme con maldad.

- "_¿Qué te pasó en la frente?" - _Iba a responder pero por alguna extraña razón, Nao estaba más odiosa que de costumbre _- "¿Te peleaste a golpes con Fujino?"_

- "_Eres..." - _La iba a insultar, hasta que me percaté por vez primera que junto a la araña había una chiquilla como de dieciséis años mirando unos retazos de tela que se encontraban regados en la mesita de estar del cuarto de Harada_ - "Oi"_

- "_Te presento a la menor de las hermanas Kuga" - _ Interrumpió nuestro argumento Chie_ - "Otome-chan"_

- "_Gusto en conocerte" - _ Me saludó la menor de las Harada, quien físicamente era muy distinta a todas las demás, puesto que su cabello era de un amarillo ocre.

- "_Igualmente" - Saludé - "Kuga" -_ Me presenté pero ella volteó para donde Nao casi ipso facto.

- "_Tienes razón Nao, es perfecta para el personaje" - _¿Uh?

- "_Te lo dije"_

- "_¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?" - _¿Por qué te llevas con tanta familiaridad con la hermana menor de la sargento y por qué siento que esto no tiene buena pinta? _- "Nao"_

- "_Hablamos de Kaname-sama" - _Miré a la menor de las Harada como si tuviera dos cabezas _- "¿Vampire Knight?" - _ ¿Ah?

- "_¿Vampiros?" - _Alcancé a responder y de momento una neurona hizo sinapsis_ - "¿Están hablando del disfraz?"_

- "_Capisci perrancia" - _Gruñí.

- "_Llámame de ese modo de nuevo y te voy a meter estas tijeras por el..."_

- "_Calma, Kuga" - _Me calmó, ignoro cómo lo hace pero le funciona _- "Lo de hoy son los vampiros y tu semblante pálido se asemeja bastante al de Kuran Kaname"_

- "_¿Pretendes disfrazarme como un personaje de Crepúsculo?" - _ Nao torció la boca.

- "_¡No! Kaname-sama no se parece en nada a esa inmunda película americana" - _Protestó de manera melodramática _- "Aunque hacerla de Bella me hubiese quedado muy bien..."_

- "_¡Araña enfoca!" - _ La sacudí por los hombros _- "¿Qué demonios estás tramando?"_

- "_Yo seré Yuuki" - _Pestañeó de manera coqueta y la miré como a una loca, hasta que Otome-chan me enseñó un manga para sacarme de mi ignorancia.

- "_Habla de este manga" - _Me lo entregó y miré de reojo la portada_ - "¿La chica castaña es Yuuki?" - _Ambas asintieron con el rostro y pude ver a lo lejos, el cómo las gafas de Chie brillaron con gran fulgor_ - "¿Y quién soy yo?" - _ Sonrisas macabras... Hell, no. No. No. No.

- "_Él" - _¿Él? ¿Dijo, él? El maricotas de traje blanco y con moño de gato que parece mujer más que hombre y que...

- "_¡Que me lleve el carajo antes!"_

- "_Baja la voz perrancia, no estás en una cantina, este es un hogar decente" - _Me reprendió la de los ojos verdilimas_ - "Necesitamos cortarte el cabello"_

- "_¡Cierto!" - _Respondió Otome-chan_ - "Podemos pedirle a Chio que nos apoye en esa tarea"_

- "_También necesita pupilentes" - _ Me miró Chie con detenimiento_ - "No puede andar con esa mirada esmeralda el domingo"_

- "_Hecho" - _Anotó la araña en su libreta de Kitty -_ "¿Algo más?" - _ Hola... Sigo aquí.

- "_China nos ayudará con el maquillaje" - _Continuó Otome mientras Nao apuntaba más datos en su libreta _- "Chika y yo les ayudaremos con el vestuario, ya diseñé los trajes, mira" - _Nao dejó de apuntar y proyectó todo su interés en un boceto de los disfraces que había preparado la menor de las Harada.

- "_Son muy buenos" - _Comentó la hermana mayor y me miró de reojo_ - "¿No lo crees Natsuki?" - _ Pero para cuando se dieron cuenta yo ya estaba trepada en la ventana y a punto de salir huyendo.

- "_¡Deténganla!"_

Y esa fue la triste historia de cómo terminé con mi cabello degrafilado, con el rostro maquillado cual vulgar cara pálida y con piquetes de agujas por todo el cuerpo para las medidas del traje que las Harada se matarían a terminar en una semana. En realidad necesitaba desesperadamente ir a casa, ese día no paré en la oficina para nada y no tenía ganas más que de echar una siesta y olvidar todo aquello. Algo me decía que si no me dedicaba a realizar investigación policiaca seria, terminaría haciendo de payaso de circo de Nao por un tiempo indefinido, acto por demás traumático y espeluznante.

Mi hogar, ese departamento prohibido para muchos y desconocido para casi todo el mundo. Mi universo, mi refugio. En realidad, mi casa no queda muy lejos del trabajo, sólo que me he visto en la penosa necesidad de dar cientos de vueltas hasta asegurarme de que nadie me vigila cuando me dirijo a él. Es más, le quito la batería al celular por si me están siguiendo por vía satelital, aunque quizá esto sea una exageración. Pero así he vivido los últimos cuatro años, antes no tenía la necesidad de esconderme tanto pese a que he sido plenamente consiente de que me vigilan desde la niñez, desde que mamá murió en aquel extraño atentado en mi hogar donde al parecer, nadie supo nunca quién lo perpetró o por qué.

Cuatro años ya de cuidados al extremo de mi vida privada y de lo que me rodea. Ni siquiera puedo tener una mascota por temor a que al llevarle al veterinario o al parque, alguien de con mi verdadero paradero. Una pena en verdad, pero así debe ser, todo sea por ella. Su vida ya es de por sí muy complicada como para enredarla con la mía, pero de una u otra forma, ya nos acoplamos a ello. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores, algún día, quizás...

Con extrema precaución entré al edificio del departamento, introduje la llave en el cerrojo y fui recibida por una voz algo infantil pero que a la vez no lo era, que me daba la bienvenida como todos los días.

- "_Bienvenida a casa, Natsuki"_

- "_Estoy en casa"_

()()()

La veda temporal impuesta por la jefa termina hoy y si no, la termino yo. Pues eso de andar jugando a la casita y las muñecas nunca fue lo mío y tener a unas compañeras de juegos como lo eran Harada y Nao, era insufrible. ¡Para mujeres más jodidas! Carajo. Par de ladillas de motel de cuarta, mira que hacerme pasar tan mal rato y gozar de mi humillación, pero ya, eso se acabó. Ahora a tratar de hacer trabajo policiaco puro o sea, de chofer con la jefa.

Así que con la plena autorización de Shizuru para invadir su espacio vital con todas las de la ley o dicho de otro modo, con la copia del juego de llaves que me entregó, irrumpí en su departamento a primera hora de la mañana. Con cierto recelo, revisé primeramente el compartimento que estaba en la entrada donde Shizuru guardaba los abrigos, al ser este un piso al estilo occidental me era difícil saber si tenía visitas. Es así como he tenido que valerme de ciertos trucos para no repetir aquella bochornosa escena donde la pelirroja y ella se estaban... Bueno, ya saben qué.

- "_No hay abrigo ni bolso, seguimos"_

Proseguí con más confianza mi inspección del lugar, donde encontré fuera de su sitio una botella de ron, sin embargo sólo había un vaso y en los muebles no había indicio alguno de que hubiera habido alguna visita al hogar. Como no escuché ningún sonido que indicara que Keishicho estuviera despierta proseguí mi inspección del sitio, más por curiosidad que otra cosa, pues me quedaba claro que la jefa durmió sola ayer.

En un mueble donde Shizuru guardaba cristalería fina, encontré algunas fotos familiares, en una de ellas se le veía mucho más joven y hermosa, abrazada a un hombre de aspecto severo que si no me equivoco, era el jefe de jefes de la ANP, el Comisario General Fujino. No dudo que Shizuru haya sido una rompecorazones en sus días escolares, hoy por hoy, levanta suspiros entre muchos de mis colegas del edificio. La miran con respeto pero siempre hay en sus miradas ese brillo lascivo que ella misma provoca y que sé que en el fondo, también disfruta. Lo que ellos no saben es que el objeto de su adoración gusta de beber alcohol hasta tumbarte, es incapaz de realizar labores domésticas a menos que no le quede de otra, es más dedicada a su trabajo que a nada y gusta de las pelirrojas.

Casi reí ante este pensamiento. Mira que Nao es pelirroja pero quizá no le atraigan muy menores o simplemente está satisfecha con la que tiene. Yuria. La mujer misteriosa con la que se frecuenta pero que nunca se les ve juntas por ningún lado. Pensé encontrar una fotografía de ella por aquí pero no la hay, quizá la guarde en su bolso o tal vez simplemente no exista. Resoplé un suspiro y preferí mejor iniciar mis labores de esclava al ir a la cocina a preparar café, que yo también lo necesitaba después del amargo día que fue ayer. Puse a calentar el agua a la estufa y de momento sentí cómo unos brazos me rodearon la cintura, mientras que al mismo tiempo, esa persona me olía los cabellos.

- "_¡Shizuru!" - _Exclamé _- "Por poco haces que bote el agua" - _Me solté de su abrazo con el rostro totalmente enrojecido, sólo para escuchar su risilla maliciosa.

- "_Tranquila Natsuki, sólo te estaba saludando inocentemente" - _Inocentemente mis nalgas.

- "_Cielos, casi me matas del susto" - _ Me llevé las manos al cabello de manera nerviosa, hasta que me fijé que su sonrisa se había borrado y me miraba con cierta irritación.

- "_¿Qué demonios le hiciste a tu cabello?"_

- "_¿Mi cabello? ¡Ah!" - _Cierto _- "Nao me lo cortó" - _Su ceño se frunció mientras que su nariz se arrugaba en una mueca de furia total.

- "_¿Con el permiso de quién has decidido cortarte el cabello, Kuga Natsuki?" - _Órale, no escuchaba mi nombre así desde la escuela elemental.

- "_¿No te gusta?" - _ Bromeé, pero Shizuru no estaba jugando, su molestia era real.

- "_¿Qué más pretende hacer contigo Yuuki?"_

- "_Usaré pupilentes" - _ Shizuru arqueó una ceja_ - "Un tono de ojos como el tuyo"_

- "_Definitivamente no, te lo prohíbo"_

- "_Es para el caso..."_

- "_Dije no" - _ Me tomó por los hombros _- "Me perteneces así que la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer algo sin avisarme te castigaré el doble" - _Me sacudió_ - "¿Entendiste?"_

- "_Tranquila" - _ Le agarré las manos cuyos dedos se me estaban enterrando en la piel_ - "No fue mucho lo que cortaron"_

- "_He dicho" - _Acarició mis cabellos mientras me miraba_ - "Odiaría no ver tus ojos esmeralda" - _Ok... esto se está poniendo rarito.

- "_Mira" - _Traté de distraerla para que dejara de mirarme como posesa_ - "Ya casi desaparece el golpe" - _Le enseñé mi frente, acto seguido ella la acarició y de momento sentí que se me formaba un bolo en la garganta.

- "_Natsuki, tú siempre tan misteriosa" - _Aquí acercó su rostro al mío y su aliento me indicó que Shizuru definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales pues transpiraba ron por todos sus poros_ - "Dime, quién llena tus espacios" _- Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo acercaron a sus labios que susurrantes prosiguieron su inteligible diálogo - _"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que tú me ames sólo a mí?" - _ ¿Ah? _- "¿Por qué insistes en mantenerlo todo en secreto?" - _ ¿Es a mí o está...? ¡Esta idiota me está confundiendo! _- "Yo..." -_ Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Shizuru me besó, así de la nada. Empujarla hubiera sido cruel, pero en realidad sus besos eran muy... Muy... _ - "Wow" _- Sí, eso pensé.

- "_Te prepararé un café bien cargado, vete a la mesa" - _ La castaña me sonrió, no había una sola señal de vergüenza en su rostro y su obediencia fue un acto por demás inusual _ - "¿Huevos para el desayuno cariño?" - _Tan así que me animé a seguirle el juego.

- "_¿Otra vez?" - _ Me miró con complicidad.

- "_¿Sabes hacer algo mejor?"_

- "_Huevos entonces"_

Una vez hervida el agua, le serví el café bien cargado y proseguí con mi tarea de prepararle el desayuno en lo que Shizuru hacía muecas al degustar su bebida. Poco después encendió el televisor para ver el noticiero y esa fue mi señal de que su estado alcohólico había desaparecido. Puse entonces el desayuno a la mesa y me senté para comer con apetito el mío, sin fijarme que Keishicho me miraba de reojo mientras seguía intentando tragar el líquido amargo de la taza.

- "_¿Sabes?" - _ Llamó mi atención, la cual se encontraba enfocada en no atragantarme con los panecillos _- "En realidad no te ves tan mal con el cabello así de corto"_

- "_Crecerá" - _Respondí con la boca llena.

- "_Espero que eso sea muy pronto"_

Este momento al igual que el de la pasada noche, quedó en el olvido de nuestras mentes. Nosotras éramos simplemente compañeras de trabajo, no se podía ser algo más, cada una llevaba un camino y cruzarlos, no parecía encontrarse en la mente de ninguna de las dos. Shizuru tenía su vida y sus secretos, yo tenía los propios, era una idea impensable. Sin embargo, cada día me acostumbraba más a su compañía y el día pasado con Harada y Nao, pese a haber sido entretenido, no se comparaba en nada a las escasas interacciones que teníamos ella y yo. Tragaré entonces el desayuno junto con mis pensamientos, para al final cruzar la puerta y continuar la vida como la conozco.

- "_Mira" - _Me despertó de mi letargo Keishicho_ - "Debemos ir a las oficinas de inmediato"_

- "_Lo sé" _- El noticiero hablaba de otro crimen, había trabajo por hacer.

La víctima en cuestión era una adolescente, pero aunque había fallecido bajo las mismas circunstancias que las víctimas anteriores, la chica dejó una nota de suicidio que confundía todavía más las investigaciones previas. La nota decía textualmente: _"No puedo más con la presión"_ Hora de muerte, una de la madrugada. Los padres habían salido a una reunión por la noche y la encontraron muerta a su retorno al hogar.

()()()

- "_¡Hemos quedado entonces!" - _Una voz autoritaria finalizaba sus últimas instrucciones pertinentes con voz de mando.

- "_Sí Keishicho" - _ Respondieron obedientes unas voces cabizbajas _- "No volveremos a tocarle un pelo a Kuga sin tu consentimiento" - _Sin comentarios.

- "_Me parece bien" - _ Asintió la jefa _- "Ahora a lo que nos compete, el caso" - _Al fin_ - "Takeda, Kuga, ustedes revisarán el cuarto de la víctima, el resto hablará con los padres de la occisa para que no quede ningún cabo suelto"_

- "_Sí Keishicho" _- Respondió un obediente Takeda.

Así fue como llegamos al departamento de la nueva víctima, Ariyama Akane, quien decidió que a su corta edad de puberta, había tenido suficiente de la vida y no quería proseguir. Mas sin embargo no se ha encontrado aún cómo es que se suicidó, pues en estos casos, una nota apunta a suicidio más que a homicidio. Es un hecho que se envenenó, pero aún ni la policía local, ni Takeda, ni yo; hemos encontrado lo que pudo haber ingerido para llevar a cabo su macabro plan.

- "_Oye Kuga..." - _ Oh no, el zoquete quiere que platiquemos en lo que trabajamos. ¡Odio las interacciones laborales! _ - "No sé cómo decirte esto..."_

- "_¡Mira! Esta niña escuchaba a Sayuko" - _Dije para salir del paso.

- "_Sí" - _Me miró rarito pero mi comentario no mermó su ímpetu inicial_ - "Sabes si Keishicho tiene algo que ver con el oficial Kanzaki?"_

- "_¿Eh?" - _No sabía que a Takeda le interesaran los chismes de oficina_ - "Ni idea Takeda, yo que sé" - _Respondí cortante, que si Fujino me sorprende hablando de su vida privada no creo que sea algo que quisiera que ocurriera.

- "_Te lo digo porque circula un rumor..." - _ Oh, hell _- "Ya sabes, entre hombres"_ - ¿Cuáles hombres? ¿Tú?

- "_¿En serio?" - _Cuestioné sin el menor interés en el tópico mientras miraba la colección de discos de la puberta.

- "_Hay una apuesta"_

- "_Ajá" - _Continué mirando sin ningún patrón en particular mientras merodeaba el cuarto como león enjaulado.

- "_Sobre ti"_

- "_Claro" - _ Espera... ¡Qué!_ - "¡Qué dijiste!"_ - Pero yo que decía esto último y mi pie pareció haberse tropezado con algún objeto tirado en el piso, lo cual hizo que mi humanidad entera cayera al suelo, haciéndome morder el polvo del cuarto.

- "_¡Kuga-keibu!" - _Se apresuró alarmado el oficial chismoso.

- "_Estoy bien" - _Dije para mantener mi dignidad intacta ante tal vergonzoso acto _- "¿Qué es esto?" _

Debajo de la cama de la puberta, encontré un envoltorio vacío de alguna golosina que consumió recientemente, el olor que despedía era dulzón pero extraño y mi olfato detectivesco me hizo tomarlo como evidencia y llevarlo al laboratorio para que lo analicen. Ya en mi escritorio, en el momento en que estaba haciendo mi reporte de las evidencias encontradas en el lugar del crimen, decidí comentarle al equipo completo la información más importante recabada del día.

- "_¡Hiciste una apuesta con Kanzaki que me involucra a mí!"_

- "_Ara" - _Aquí aclaro, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para poner atención al bochornoso momento.

- "_¡Cómo pudiste!" - _Reclamé en tono marital, debo confesar.

- "_No sé de qué habla Kuga-keibu" - _Y la jefa fingió demencia.

- "_Yo te voy a refrescar la memoria..." _

Y lo iba a hacer, era el momento propicio para indicarle a Fujino que no se metiera más en mi vida, pero en un giro inesperado del destino, mi celular sonó indicándome que cambios venían a mi vida que eran inevitables. Una pelirroja tetona con una emergencia doméstica, había decidido que era mi tiempo de retribución a todos los favores ejercidos en los últimos años en su morada. Mai. La mujer de Tate decidió dejar a su marido, agarrar sus cosas y cambiar su domicilio a uno menos conocido. Sí. Mai decidió irse a vivir a mi hogar.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, agarré mis llaves de la motocicleta las cuales siempre guardo en el cajón de mi escritorio junto con mi casco. No me despedí, ni siquiera di una explicación de mi emergencia doméstica. Simplemente corrí a todo lo que mi vehículo pudo dar y me dirigí a mi departamento, donde al abrir la puerta fui recibida por la pelirroja tetona con todo y crío.

- "_Bienvenida a casa Natsuki" - _ Me saludó con una sonrisa pícara, la pelirroja.

- "_¡Mai!" - _ Grité colérica, le iba a reclamar hasta que una voz detrás suyo me dio la bienvenida al hogar.

- "_Bienvenida a casa Natsuki"_

- "_Estoy en casa, Nina..."_

* * *

_**N/A:** Después de una larga ausencia, trabajo, viajes, amor, odio, lágrimas, sangre, prisión y muchos eventos más que ahora ni al caso de contar... ¡He vuelto! No prometo nada, así que si alguien aún sigue esta historia no guarde muchas esperanzas de que leerá prontamente algo de esta mente enferma. Hasta entonces...  
_


End file.
